Heroes Born of Monsters
by Lothlorien-23
Summary: The past of a hero is often clouded in mystery. No one cares for a hero before they had either fame or achievements to go with their names. A heroes past can be clouded with a fog of mystery so thick, there was no light at the end of the tunnel in knowing their true past. Heroes have their reasons for everything...even secrets in which could destroy them. Minor X-Over FF Characters
1. The Beginning

Aerith's Church

In the light of the full moon, did eight strange object appear within the flowerbed of Aerith's church. An array of swords, a bow, book, a old timey pistol, an pair of glasses. Each radiated some type of white magic, which made the flowers bloom in full and appear brighter than before. They simply waited to be picked up, and waited to be summoned.

THREE DAY'S LATER

"You two be careful," Tifa called out as Denzel and Marlene left the bar.

"Were just heading to Aerith's Church," Denzel said.

"I know," she sighed. "Be aware of your surroundings, there might not have been an incidents about something collapsing in a few months, but's really unstable there."

"We will, anything you waat us to tell Aerith," Marlene gave a blinding smile and Tifa returned it.

"Tell her to tell Cloud to make it home for dinner tonight," she whisper yelled anf the three giggled. Saying their goodbyes the children jumped onto their bike and raced down the empty roads and onto the dirt leading to a demolished Midgard. With ease they avoided every dangerous path and questionable routes. Heading to the place they knew by heart and smiled when they gazed upon the place.

"I wonder if the flowers are in full bloom," Marlene whispered as they parked their bikes by the entrance.

"They are,' Denzel assured her.

"But we had barely any rain and really cold winter," she said.

"No Marlene," he breathed. "Look, they are," he pointed inside the church where the flowers were in full bloom and radiated bright light.

"Wow," she whispered. "You think she did this?"

"Well," he chuckled, "let's go find out." They sped walked inside, breathing the the scent of flowers and lighter air. "Look at that!"

"What are those things doing here," Marlene gasped and sprinted to the bed of flowers, lifting a few swords up and tossing them aside, she grabbed a bow as well and put it next to the swords. Denzel grabbed the remaining weapons and objects putting them on the other side of the bed.

"These are actually kind of cool," Denzel murmured as he looked at the objects he picked up. A big book with old pages, but with nothing written in it he could read. A pair of of clean glasses, quite a rare thing to see. An old revolver pistol that he had seen in Shin-ra's weapons vault.

Don't ask.

As well as an simple knife used for hunting.

"What were all these weapons doing here," Marlene huffed looking at the weapons she managed to move. Three really big swords and an equally giant bow. Picking up the smallest one she accidentally nicked her finger, gasping a soft ow, she placed the sword down, accidentally letting blood drip onto all the weapons and put the digit in her finger.

Denzel accidentally cut himself as well, dropping the knife with a yelp, three drops of blood falling onto the the other objects as well.

"Come on," Denzel said. "We better hurry back."

"Wait, we still have to tell Aerith what Tifa wanted us to," Marlene pouted. Just as she did, the objected flashed and the kids jumped, falling back with a cry. In their place, eight people stood, with serious and dark looks.

"I am Saber Class, Siegfried. The Dragon-Blooded Knight," A tall man with silver hair and a glowing chest rumbled.

"I am a Saber Class, and with attributes of a Caster Class, Bedivere. Knight of the Round Table," another with silver hair smiled.

"I am a Archer Class, Tristan. A Knight of the Round Table," a man with long crimson hair said, his voice neutral and bored.

"I am a Saber Class, Gawain. Knight of the Round Table," a bulkier man chuckled out, smiling at the two.

"I am a Assassin Class, as well as another. But I would rather not tell you that. Dr. Henry Jekyll," a smiling man with a suit smiled at the two, his face nervous.

"I am a Assassin Class, Elizabeth Jekyll. But I was known as Jack the Ripper for a time," a young girl, younger then Marlene said smiling. Henry jolted and looked at his fellow Assassin with shock evident.

"I am a Archer Class, Henry McCarty. Most people know me as Billy the Kid," another with a strange accent said as he twirled his gun around.

"I am a Caster Class, Paracelsus Van Hohenheim. My how cute," a tall male with long slate blue hair chuckled.

"You were Jack the Ripper," Henry yelled.

"Big brother," she cheered and jumped on him. "I only killed those women so they would stop hurting mama!"

"Then you get yourself killed," he snapped, but his face softened. "It's good to see you sis."

"I have a playmate now with master," she turned and looked at a shell shocked Denzel.

"Huh, me," he pointed to himself.

"Yes and we knights have this beautiful young lady to call out master," Bedivere chuckled. "I swear by my sword to protect you from anything and everything that we might come to face."

"Valiant as ever little brother," Siegfried chuckled, sheathing his sword on his back.

"We are knights of Honor, no," he chuckled and gave his older brother a hug.

"Who are you," Marlene nearly screamed. "What are you calling us master?"

"You summoned us here did you not," Tristan sighed. "We would only have been able to come if their was something bring us here, aside from a master. Your merely anchoring us here, we have a different purpose. Something is here and we are here to defeat it."

"What," Denzel asked, looking scared.

"What he means is-something that only we can defeat is here. With you summoning us, albeit not intentionally, we are able to help swiftly take care of it," Paracelsus said.

"Why us," Marlene asked.

'You were the first people to grab our respective catalysts, or the objects you found and drip blood on them. It's irreversible. Sorry," Gawain chuckled. "It's not all bad. I mean we don't need to eat and we dematerialize at will, so we won't be a bother."

"Is the threat dangerous," Denzel asked, his voice dead serious. The sound and tone made all side from Marlene jolt at it's adult like fear.

"That...has yet to be determined," Henry sighed, pushing up his glasses. "We can sense it, though it's presence is very weak. We simple are here to get rid of it, we won't do anything crazy."

"Eh," the two said, looking left and right.

"So you four our mine," Denzel said pointing the to rag tag group to his left. "And the Knights are Marlene's?"

"Essentially, yes," Tristan sighed. "We are Heroic Spirits, contracted to a person who has summoned us. We are simply then known as Servants."

"That's mean," Marlene huffed. "You guys are heroes, then get called Servants? That's not right," she gave an angry stomp and crossed her arms. Tristan gave a quite chuckle before moving.

"Best we get going," Gawain said.

"Yeah, we need to tell Cloud and everyone else," Marlene sighed.

"I believe you misunderstood, while you summoned us, you were as well transported to this world as well," Tristan explained. "We are in a different world, but it is still vaguely connected to your's."

"WHAT?"

* * *

(Current Location-Abandoned town)

Hey! This is my first work posted in along time! If you go on my Wattpad under my user name Chained-And-Young, you'll see what I mean. But I thought this would be a cool concept and have fun with both Fate and Final Fantasy Series. I'll try to post once every two week, if not more! Comments and feedback is useful. Any trash will be deleted immediately. Enjoy the rest of your day! I mostly will update here and on Archive of our own!


	2. Dalmasca and Insomnia

DALMASCA ESTERSAND

"Kytes, be careful," Penelo called as the young boy ran out.

"I will Penelo, don't be such a worry wort," he chuckled and contiued on his min adventure. "I'll be back in a jiff, I just want to check something out!"

"Go easy on the kid Penelo," Vaan sighed, he's going to be 13 soon, so he needs to learn the dangers."

"I'm not worried about that," she sighed. "I'm worried about what Migelo would do to us, if we come back with him unconcious!"

"Good point," Vaan sighed.

Meanwhile Kytes was having a blast as he looked around, not having bee out of the city in such a long time. Seeing an interesting rock formation and how it overlooked both Penelo and Vaan, he got a devious look. Bolting forward he was intent on getting to the top and seeing how small both Vaan and Penelo would be, but stopped short when he noticed soemthing at the base of the rock.

"Swords," he murmured. Cautious going forward he placed a hesitant hand on the blue sword, not wanting it to attack him and sighed when he realized it was a regular sword. Grabbing the hilt on the one he had he tried to pull it up and nearly yelled out when he cut himself, blood dripping down the blade, backing up he bumped into the other blade, tripping. Catching himself, he smeared blood all over it as well. "Man, this sucks."

"Oh, so he's our master," A feminine voice called, which caused Kytes to jump in shock.

"I am Saber Class, Charlemagne. Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire," a man with black hair bowed.

"I'm Rider Class, Astolfo! I'm one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne," The one with a female voice and pink hair cheered.

"We are heroic spirits summoned forth to battle an evil in which only we can defeat," Astolfo began.

"But we need a master to help summon us here and you young boy accidentally cut yourself on my sword, which summoned me here, and as well bled on Astolfo's swords, which summoned him," Charlemagne told them.

"We are essentailly bound to you, you have command seals which he can give three unbreakable orders to us, but only three," Astolfo said, voice deepening with seriousness. "But we can't hurt you!"

"Cool," he breathed when he noticed them. "But where are we?"

"Oh, we are in a place that is like your own, but not really. To defeat a evil that could bleed into your world, so were here in this world to defeat it. Before it gets to your's," Charlemagne chuckled.

"That can't be," Kytes squawked and jumped up. "I need to be with Vaan and Penelo! I can't be here! I need to go back, you have to take me back!"

"We can't do that," Astolfo sighed. "The moment this monster is defeated, then you can go back. Before that...your stuck here."

"But...but..."

"Don't worry," Charlemagne whispered, kneeling down beside the child. "Any trouble we'll get you into..we'll take the blame. No trouble."

"But!"

"Yeah, besides, he's an Emperor. If he can't cool things down, then he's not a good ruler," Astolfo chuckled.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah," he sighed and took the armored hand offered to him.

* * *

INSOMNIA

Iris sighed as she walked along the rubble crowded streets of her old home city, Insomnia. Looking around she gave a soft smile to her older brother who was talking with Prompto and Ignis about something, and she chuckled when he smacked Prompto's head. Looking to the castle, she walked toward it, smiling as Noctis came out, scratched up but otherwise unharmed.

"Hey Noct," she called and he gave her a sad smile.

"Hi Iris, what are you doing here," he scratchy voice asked.

"Just came along wit Gladio to see this to the end, and so glad it did," she breathed. "I...also wanted to see my old home, one more time before the rebuilding takes place."

"That's nice," he murmured. "Don't let me stop you, I'll tell your bother."

"Thanks," she sniffed and began to walk away, heading toward the castle first wanting to see what was left. As she climbed the steps she noticed that there was something lodged in the rubble and it was wood, not stone. Curiously she moved some of the stone and picked up an old pistol, which was still in good condition.

"Strange," she chuckled and flinched when her finger hit a splinter and drew a bit of blood. Putting the digit in her mouth he tried to lessen the pain, when a heavy weight suddenly slammed into her back, forcing her forward.

"Yo! You my master," a deep female voice chuckled. Iris looked up and gaped at the woman who stood above her.

"Maaaster," she whispered and the woman above her chuckled.

"Yup," she chortled. "You summoned me here, and i'm here to ensure that something nasty won't attack your world. We just need to kill it in this one and we'll be all good."

"This one," Iris gasped, standing up and looking around. "Where are we!"

"On my ship in the middle of the ocean heading to land, were the monster is," she chuckled, heading up to the steering wheel.

"I need to get back to my world," Iris yelled rushing up the steps.

"You will, once the evil is defeated," the woman chuckled. "You see when you bled on my summoning artifact you and me were both brought here. Don't worry your little panties."

"Who even are you," iris demanded.

"Name's Francis Drake. I'm a Rider Class," she chuckled. "With this wind, we'll be able to see land in a few days, as long as we don't run into anything in the end."

"Are you positive that I can't go back," Iris sighed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But as your Heroic Spirit, it's my duty to protect you, so don't you worry," Francis assured her. "What's your name?"

"Iris. Iris Amicitia."

"Well, Miss Amicitia. Pleasure to be working with you," Francis chuckled breathing in the Salty air.

* * *

(Current Locations: Charlemagne, Astolfo and Kytes- Desert. Francis and Iris-the Ocean.)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and your comments are welcome. Rude ones will be deleted. Thanks!


	3. Emperor's and Saints

PALAMECIA

"Come back when you have finished exploring," Maria chuckled as she watched the young orphan she and the company had been watching run off.

"I will," he assured. "I'll see you later!"

As the boy ran forward, being careful not to hit anything or trip; he had a location in his mind and he was determined t o get there.

45 Minutes later

The young boy huffed as he finished climbing the last of the steps, heading into the Palamecia palace, in awe of it's design and structure. Giggling he set off in a run, wanting to explore as much as he could that day. He gave a large grin, wanting to go see the throne room and sit on the man's throne.

Heaving a deep breath he bolted, all the past the vast columns and high arches, searching for the place he had in mind. He smiled when he noticed the large doors that Firion had described that lead to the throne room. Bursting forward he flung open the old door and smiled when he saw the throne, stopping slightly at the strangely shaped red sword. With the curiosity that only a young child like him could have, the seven year old cautiously walked up to the blade and lightly touched the edge.

He yelped when it sliced his finger, not realizing that it was so sharp. Waving his hand to try to get rid of the pain, he turned to leave only to freeze in shock when a dark blob like mass was at the entrance, growling and looking at him like a peace of meat.

"AAAAHHH," he shrieked and looked for a place to flee. The beast let out roar and began to advance on the young boy who froze in fear. Closing his eyes, he curled up o himself and waited.

"Umu," a female voice said and the beast howled in pain, and a loud thunk was heard. Hesitantly opening his eyes, he shrieked when he noticed it was dead by his feet and another set of legs were beside him. "Umu," the woman said gain. "You must be my master! A pleasure to meet you, and it is a great pleasure for you to meet me!"

"W-who are you," he whispered fearfully.

"Well, I am the Emperor of Love and Roses, I am Rome and Rome is me! I am the greatest of my family, the Fifth Emperor of Rome the greatest empire in the world! I am Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! But call me Nero," she gave him a soft smile. "And you, my dear master?"

"I...I'm Shinsetsuna Hikari," he gasped out.

"Hmmm," she gave him a once over. "I shall call you Hikari, the first one is far to long!"

"Well, we must make haste. This evil won't get rid of it's self.

"Evil," Hikari gulped.

"Umu," she said in confirmation.

"You summoned me here and both of us were brought to this other dimension; one that is similar to your own but not. We have been tasked with getting rod of this threat and ensuring it doesn't get into your world. Come now! You have the great Emperor of roses on your side, s o never fear!"

"But I'm a coward, I can't fight," Hikari teared up and began to sniffle.

"I will teach you, never fear," she whispered, coming down level with him. "We need to go, before it's evil spreads."

"Okay."

* * *

OUTSKIRTS OF BARON CASTLE

"Your Magistey," the voices of Ceodroe Harvey's protection detail called out as their 15 year old charge bolted away.

"I just wanted to explore and mother had to send them with me," he grumbled and bolted faster to get away. He jumped over rocks and fallen trees enjoying the feeling of the wilderness around him. "Amazing."

'I wish I could travel and defeat enemies like Father did,' He sulkily thought as he continued along the old, well worn path he found. The trees got thicker and more dense, the air pushed on his chest with large amount of pressure.

"Where am I," he murmured as he came across a clearing , filled with dim light. In the middle stood a lance-no it wasn't a lance.

It was a banner.

With the utmost caution, he gently went forward, listening for may sound that might indicate something was about the attack. He tentatively reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of the banner. A surge of magical energy went through him and suddenly he was engulfed in warm light. A loud screech sounded through the air and Ceodroe fell to his knees as it swooped past him.

"Dragon," he breathed.

"Stand back," a Female voice yelled and he jolted at the sound. Before he could look, the dragon had circled back and opened it's claws to grab him. A body zoomed past and slashed at the beast with the banner, her armor clinking as she stood up straight. "Are you alright," she turned to him, her bright blue eyes alight with worry.

"Watch out," Ceodroe yelled out and watched in amazement as the strange woman impaled the beast as it swooped down, it's roar deafening. What amazed him even more was that it began to disappear in a shower of golden dust.

"Are you okay Master," she asked, coming toward him.

"Master," he blurted out. "I'm not a master of anyone!"

"You summoned me here when you grabbed my banner, thus bonding us in a master servant relationship. I am the Heroic Spirit Jeanne D'arc, the Saint of the Flag. I am of the Ruler class of Heroic spirits," she gave a short bow. "And my master?"

"No your master," he sighed. "I am Ceodroe Harvey, son of King Cecil and Queen Rosa-"

"I will be honored to serve under a royal family once more," she bowed, interrupting him. "As well as save your world."

"Save our world," he asked. "Explain."

"An evil has come forth, but it is in a parallel world of your own, which we are currently in. My mission was to find a capable master and ensure that they were up to the task of saving their world. I ask of you, are you ready?"

"What makes you so sure I'm up for the job," he challenged, but was grinning on the inside.

An Adventure!

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't have a strong desire to prove yourself," she smiled and he sighed defeated.

"Alright, first priority, out of this forest!"

* * *

(Current Locations-1. Nero and Hikari-Within and old castle. Jeanne and Ceodroe-Within the old forest a days journey from the castle.)

Here's the next chapter introducing the new master servant pairs. You think their evenly matched? Comments and criticism are welcomed, mean ones will bed deleted. Enjoy!


	4. THe Count

A young girl walked along the newly rebuilt city, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. It had been about two years since the death of the insane clown Kefka and the young girl was left with her parents who worked within the castle and were angry about their jobs being taken away. She was skinny and gaunt, her face far to hollow for a girl her age, and currently she was running.

Running away from what? I believe that you have the answer.

As she tore through the market and out into the slums of the city, she didn't care where she was going, only away. Far away.

"Dammit," her mother's voice yelled as they stopped at the edge of the the slums, watching as their young child went deeper and deeper in.

"She'll be dead before nightfall," her husband growled. "Let's go."

And they left, not caring as to what would happen, and their little girl fled deeper and deeper in, avoiding everyone. Soon she came to an old abandoned warehouse, which she took refuage in and sighed looking at her bruises. Sniffling she curled up, trying to keep warm in the cold metal place, and in the silence she heard a ticking noise. Getting up, minding her bruised body, she looked around and found it after moving a thing sheet of metal. A very ornate pocketwatch, with flowers and vines, reaching down to grab it she yelped as her arm scraped against some metal and cut open her arm.

Blood dripped onto the watch as she cradled her arm and tried to hold back tears, patting her person to find something to cover the wound with she let a few tear escaped when she knew she had nothing.

"Here," A deep accented voice said she she yelped when she saw who it was.

A man with white hair and terrifying striking eyes was looking at her with a sad smile, holding out a white handkerchief to her.

"Do you need me to tie it," he asked softly. She didn't say anything but held out her arm, he gave a soft smile and moved to wipe off the blood and tie the piece of cloth tight. "I need you to listen to me and try not to freak out. Can you do that?"

At her hesitant nod, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit down next to him. Once she settled he kneeled down next to her and looked her right in the eyes.

"We are in another world, and our purpose it to ensure that a great evil that wants to get to your world, doesn't. I am a Heroic spirit, summoned by you to help you get rid of this evil. I know that you didn't sign up for this and that you might want to go back to your family, but we need to do this," he whispered.

"Can you be my new family," she whispered and he jolted. Looking at her with confusion her noticed the gauntness in her body and the bruises littering her body.

"You were waiting and hoping for a someone to come," he sighed. "I can't be your new family, but I can be a friend."

"I like friends. But I've never had them," She whispered.

"That's funny, me either," he whispered. "I'm Edmond. Edmond Dantes. I'm a Avenger Class Heroic Spirit."

"I'm...i'm," she tried to remember her name, but couldn't. Tears welled up and she tried to hold them back as Edmond looked at her sadly.

"How about Charlotte, it means tiny and feminine," he chuckled, smiling as she perked up.

"I'm Charlotte," she proclaimed happily but softly.

"Yes, let's go," he stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and they left.

* * *

(Current Location: Town on the edge of the forest)

The Final Pair enter the picture! Our groups of masters and their servants complete, are they ready to continue this journey? Enjoy and comments and criticism is welcome!


	5. Journey of a Lifetime

"Cloud," Denzel spoke wistfully as he stared up at the sky. It was dark and the strange group of travelers had been walking all day in a barren town. It had unnerved the two young...masters to no end.

"Is that your guardian," a soft voice asked and Denzel jumped up looking behind him. It was Paracelsus, his long hair in a braid and book in his hand.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He was wary of them and they knew, respecting his choice. But Denzel knew that they were going to be in this place for a very long time. "He helped me get rid of a nasty disease that would have killed me."

"I'm glad he did," Paracelsus smiled, settling down next to him. "If he hadn't then that young lady over there would have to deal with all eight of us. And I seriously doubt that she should be able to handle it."

"Yeah, the knights are a lot like Marlene. She's good at handling people like that," he mumbled.

"You have something on your mind," he sighed, turning to look at him. Denzel jerked slightly, but curled up tighter, not facing his...servant. "I now that you don't wish to be here and that you wish we would all just leave, but I have to ask of you...please. Give us a chance."

"Why should I since this is all your fault," he snapped, turning to glare at the kind eyed male.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't. None of us know. What we do know is that there is something that we must all do to ensure that nothing happens to your world. So, we need to do this; there will be bumps in the road and happy times ahead. But to ensure out safest route, we have to trust one another," Paracelsus said, looking at Denzel with fire in his eyes.

"I...I.."

"I'll give some time to think, but please," he smiled down at Denzel as he stood up. "Do give s a chance."

Denzel watched as he went off, going toward Billy who was cleaning his gun and striking up a conversation with the short adult. He knew he was being a child, knowing that these people where the only way to get back home and he shouldn't be making them mad, but he needed something to vent on and they were the only choice.

You don't nag to Marlene. She is a mini turk in disguise.

Sighing he turned his eyes to Marlene whose attention was wrapped up in the knights-Bedivere, if he remembered correctly-story. She trusted them easily, since she tried out a command seal and made them do what she wanted. Denzel knew that he should've also trusted them, but he just couldn't and he didn't know why.

Heaving a heavy sigh he laid down and closed his eyes trying to will himself to sleep, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

DESERT

"At least the night air is cool," Astolfo sighed as they made camp for the knight.

"That is a bonus, as well as we are about another 2 days journey from the old forests," Charlemagne chuckled, looking at the map they had managed to find. "We might be able to pick up the trace there, if not, we'ell check out the old towns and head to the abandoned capital."

"What happens on the way. Will we find others like you," Kytes asked.

"I seriously doubt it, if we do encounter anyone like us. It will most likely be alters," Astolfo sighed.

"Al...ters," Kytes asked confused as he looked at the two.

"Evil versions of ourselves that have fallen into evil and hatred. They aren't per say Avenger class servants, but more of like knockoffs," Astolfo explained.

"Avenger," Kytes asked.

"Vigilantes heroes who hold great hatred and could essentially be the embodiment of hatred itself. They are the dark side to the two sided coin," Charlemagne grumbled, his voice darker than before.

"Two sided coin," he asked.

"Go to sleep, were going to rise bright and early tomorrow. You'll need all the sleep you can get," Charlemagne ordered, standing up.

"What-"

"Now," the command was firm and chilling, which had Kytes shivering and curling up in on himself. He closed his eyes and soon fell into blissful sleep.

Charlemagne sighed when Kytes finally fell asleep, he didn't like how he had to command the kid to do so, but he was getting tired of the questions.

"You were right to have the kid go to sleep, it's best if he knows the least about this world and what we are," Astolfo whispered, coming close to his Emperor and lover.

"He's a child. A child that shouldn't even be here and yet, here we are," Charlemagne sighed, leaning back against the rock behind him. "It should be the adults that summoned us and are brought forth here, not him."

"I agreed," Astolfo told him. "But, that is all out of our hands now and we cannot change it."

"That's what I don't like about this," He sighed, pulling Astolfo closer to him. "That's why, we need to teach him how to fight, with your large arsenal of weapons and my skill with a blade...we should be able to ensure that he can survive."

"You are acting like he's a babe," Astolfo sighed, snuggling up to his lover. "He's young yes, but old enough to understand."

"Look at his clothing and the ruggeded way he acts, he's malnourished and...and.." he stopped when a finger found it's way upon his lips.

"I understand and I get it. He is a child with a bad background and is barely surviving, and we will help him," Astolfo promised. "And we'll have our dream of being together and being a happy family."

"A family isn't complete without a child," Charlemagne solemnly whispered.

"That's part of the dream," Astolfo whispered back, leaning in he caught the lips of him and Charlemagne chuckled.

"A good dream if this is what will be a regular occurance," he chuckled.

"Perhaps," Astolfo said coily, smirking as he leaned close.

"Well, I like it," he smiled, pulling his pink haired lover and enjoyed one another's company.

* * *

THE OCEAN

"Hoy, Miss Iris. You alright," Drake called as she watched the young girl finish emptying her stomach.

"How long until we reach land again," she slurred, iping her mouth.

"Hmm, about a day and a half with the speed were going at. I don't sense any strong currents or a storm coming around, so it should be smooth sailing," she chuckled and Iris sighed.

"How are we going to do so if we need to sleep," Iris called, looking at Drake who still looked wide awake.

"As captain I'm used to staying up and sailing all night and day," she called. "You head inside and go to sleep. My old cabin is all the way in the back, it's the last door at the end of the hall. The bed should be more comfy than what my useless idiots slept on."

"Thank you, miss Drake," Iris called.

"Call me Francis, or cap'in," she chuckled and kept her eyes on the endless ocean. Iris nodded, walking down the wooden hall ignoring the creaking and moaning of the wood. Opening the door to her room, she stared around in wonderment. Being the captain had it's perks.

"I guess that I should get to sleep," Iris sighed plopping down onto the plush bed and pulling the comforter over her. It didn't take to long for her to fall asleep.


	6. Within the Forests

FOREST NEAR THE CASTLE

"Umu, come one Hikari! We must make haste if we want to find our enemy," Nero called, looking behind to see the lagging behind child.

"It's really late and I doubt I can go any further," he panted, looking around. He expected her to blow ujp and demand that they continue, but instead was met with a blinding smile and kind eyes.

"I keep forgetting that you're not a soldier and aren't trained to handle rough conditions," she chuckled. "Of course, there was a cave a about a hundred feet back. Go there and I'll get some wood for a fire!"

"Thank you, Emperor Nero," he said, turning back to go into the cave. His body feeling sluggish and heavy as he dragged himself inside, shivering slightly at it's cold air. Heading deep in, he slide down the wall and merely waited, trying to ignore the heaviness in his eyes. But that would prove to be futile and soon he slipped into blissful oblivion, falling asleep curled up and waiting.

A few moments later did Nero come in with her arms filled to the brim with wood and she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Chuckling she set out to make a large fire to warm her master, worried about his constant shivering and pulled him close when the fire roared like a mighty lion. Hikari sighed, snuggling into the embrace and relaxing.

Nero fondly shook her head and kept herself busy with petting and smoothing down his hair. She kept vigilant watch over their surroundings, ready to jump into battle at the slightest.

She owed that much to the young child.

* * *

DEEP WITHIN THE FOREST

"Come Master, their is a rock formation near by. It should provide some protection tonight," Jeanne called to the weary Ceodroe.

"My thanks, Jeanne," he sighed. "How much progress have we made in this time we've been together," he asked.

"Good time, we are only about two days journey from the nearest town, but if only we had a mode of transportation. But it would be to dangerous for any animals in this forest, monsters lie here and I can sense two magical presences in here as well, but I can't tell what they are."

"Could they be like you," he asked as they settled down.

"No, the threat is only for your world, so unless another has come...I believe we might be dealing with Alters," she sighed.

"Alters," Ceodroe mused looking at the woman with a confused glance.

"Basically the light to a person's dark, the evil that is hidden away in their hearts brought forth and manifested," She explained, tired and solemn.

"Are they going to be difficult to beat?"

"Depends on whose darkness has be manifested," she told him. "Get some rest, we'll be heading out soon. I'll keep watch."

"We can switch-"

" I'm used to multiple nights and days without sleep, you need to build up such a defense," she smiled. "Sleep. I will still be here to teach you."

"I know, I know," he heaved a sighed and flopped back onto his back, tossing his arm over his eyes; he evened out his breathing and soon fell into blissful sleep.

"Alters...hmmm," Jeanne sighed before standing guard. It would be best not to take any chances.

* * *

ABANDONED TOWN ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE FOREST

"Mister Dantes, my legs hurt and I'm getting really tired," Charlotte yawned as they trudge through the old town.

"We can't afford to stop now, we need to get to the other town on the northern border of the forest, the one by the docks," he mumbled. Stopping he turned, waiting for his small master to come up to him before kneeling down. "We have to keep going, but I know that you can't go on. So, i'm going to carry you on my back and continue on. You can sleep while I do," he whispered.

"But, you need rest too," she protested.

"Don't worry, alright I can survive without sleep for a long time their is no need to worry," he assured her. "Put your trust in me."

"Okay," She whispered. Smiling he turned his back to her, waiting until she climbed on. As soon as he felt her small, thin arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and her bony legs on his side, he gripped her under her knees and stood up. She moaned in discomfort as it jostled her bruises and he sighed in anger...if only he could get to them..

"The path has cleared up some and we might be near a road, so the trip will be smoother than before. Try to get some sleep, i'll wake you up when I find something to eat," he assured her.

"It's okay," she slurred and he chuckled at her speech. "I'm going to have a nice dream."

"Yes you will," he chuckled. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Marlene yawned as she sat up, stretching her arms above her head, mouth wide open. Scratching her arm she absentmindedly went to jump down from her bed, only to realize she was on a mat on the ground, confusion settled on her features until she remembered.

'That's right,' she thought. 'We're in this weird dimension with Heroic Spirits to help us fight an evil that could get into our world.'

"Good morning," a soft voice spoke up and the young girl jumped in shock. Whipping around she was greeted with the kind smile of the man with the glasses. Jekyll was his name...? "Did you sleep as well as you could last night?"

"Y-yeah," she mumbled. She was comfortable around her own...Heroic Spirits, but Denzel's were another story.

"I understand that you are wary of me and my companions that are contracted to your brother but-"

"He's not my brother," Marlene blurted out. Henry came to a halt and looked at her confused, looking behind him to a sleeping Denzel and to a wide awake Marlene.

"You two look quite alike," he raised a brow.

"I lost my parents in a fire and was adopted by my dad Barrett and Denzel's lost his in a fire about three years ago and was adopted by Cloud," she explained.

"That explains why he kept saying cloud," Henry breathed. "Pardon me for assuming, but as I was saying; we understand that you are wary of us because we are normal people and not the Knight you have summoned but, we have the same goals in mind. And the fact that you will not want to leave our masters side, will help you see that we are the same."

"I...I know that," Marlene admitted. "It's just that...when we trust people in our world, they betray us or go insane and try to raze the world to the ground," she hiccuped. Henry felt his heart clench at the sighed and silently approached her, kneeling down and looking her in the eye.

"I cannot sympathize with you what you and your friend have gone through, but know that all of us are willing to talk. And all of us are willing to hold this burden for you," he whispered. Marlene dried her eyes and looked into the crystal green one of Henry Jekyll, whose two orbs shined with sincerity, promise and truth.

"Thank you," she mumbled, looking away with a blush on her cheeks. He chuckled at the sight and heaved himself up, he gave her an affectionate rub on the head before heading back to the fire.

Marlene stayed where she was, curled up in the surprisingly warm blanket and her thoughts. She was comfortable until the strange feeling of being watched came over her and she whipped her head around until she spotted a tuft of silver white hair and acid green eyes boring into her.

"Your taking my brother away from me," Jack yelled as she jumped up. "He's mine! Mine!"

"Eh," Marlene asked. "Henry is your brother?"

"Yeah, were twins," she yelled.

"But aren't you-"

"I was killed at this age! Us Heroic Spirits are only Heroic Spirits because we died, and because of the deeds we did in life do we become what we are," she supplied and Marlene gasped.

"How horrible!"

"But that means were stronger, faster and more agile than any human could be," she snapped. "Stay away from my brother!"

"He was only helping me, saying that we-that I could trust you with Denzel," she said.

"Don't worry, Jack will keep him safe.," she cheered and jumped up, rushing toward her brother who was quietly conversing with Paracelsus. She jumped on his back with an excited cheer, and poor Henry never saw it coming and fell down on his face with a yelled. Paracelsus chuckled before helping the poor man up who immediately began to lecture his sister; the grin on her face never fading.

"Would you like some water, Mas-Marlene," A soft voice spoke up and she jumped up, whipping around to come face to face with Tristan. His long flaming red hair was hanging loosely around his face as he leaned down next to her. She had managed to convince them to call her Marlene, but old habits die hard.

"Thanks," she murmured and took the cup that was offered to her.

"We will set out in about an hour to let you and your step brother get ready," he whispered, petting her head gently before walking toward his group.

* * *

We begin a new chapter in the journey to save their world! Yet they remain unaware of the others as well. What awaits our heroes in the next chapter?! Your comments and suggestions are welcome!


	7. On the Road

"Wakey, Wakey Master," a cheerful voice called and Kytes groaned when he opened his eyes to come face to face with the smiling pink haired male.

"Master," he mumbled.

"Oops," Astolfo giggled. "Sorry, Kytes," he chuckled and moved to stand up from his squatting position. "We managed to get closer to the town, and it should only be about a days journey now."

"How," he asked.

"I'm a Rider class thus I have a mode to transportation," He puffed his chest. "Since you were so small and Charlemagne is accuainted with my steed, everything was smooth sailing!"

"So, we'll be walking the rest of the way?"

"Yeah and at night, we'll take to the skies," he chuckled and rubbed Kytes head affectionately.

"You have a ship that can fly," He asked excitedly.

"Nope, something better! A Hippogriff," He cheered. "A bird and Horse combined into one and the sweetest thing ever!" He began ranting on about his Hippogriff and that's where Kytes began to tune out, not wanting to be drawn into any more than he made it to be.

"Going on about that damned Hippogriff again," Charlemagne muttered plopping down next to Kytes.

"Yeah."

"He'll follow us if we begin leaving, so let's go," he pat Kytes on the back as he set off, the boy following. The sound of Astolfo behind them, still talking.

* * *

THE OCEAN

"Have a nice rest," Francis yelled when Iris came up on the deck.

"Yes, thanks," she called, looking all around her at the large expanse of sea. "How long until we get to shore?"

"Shouldn't be too long, nightfall we should arrive. With the night and morning wind, we'll get their in due time," she informed Iris.

"Your really good at this," Iris chuckled.

"I'm a captain of ship! Of course I have to be good at this, it's my job," she puffed out her chest and looked at the vast expanse of blue around them.

"What was it like," Iris piped up. Francis gave her a curious look as she kept her eyes glued to the ocean. "Being a pirate and going where you wanted, exploring the unknown?"

"I enjoyed it, even though most saw me as a nuisance and something to be tamed and claimed," Francis sighed, wistfully looking up at the sky. "All my life, my desire has been to find...I don't want to talk about it," she suddenly clamped shut. Her eyes hardened as her hands tightened on the wheel, lips thinned as she too in deep breaths. "Ge yourself something to eat and then bring me something. I'll brief you on what you'll need to do."

"O..okay," Iris spoked up, not wanting to say anything that might anger the pirate. Heading back inside she sighed and wanted inside to find the kitchen.

It would be best to keep Francis happy.

* * *

FOREST

"Arise master, for the morning light graces us with it's presence," Nero chortled, looking up to the rising sun. Hikari moaned in displeasure and tried to cuddle deeper into Nero's dress, hoping to block out the sun; Nero blushed at the cuteness. "Come on, we need to get going. If we leave now and take only a few barkes then we can get to the town by nightfall."

"Are we going to find others," He asked and she looked at him with a confused look.

"No, it is only us," She whispered."And I will ensure that only we are here. Anyone that decides to attack us will face the wrath of the Emperor of Rome."

"Are you sure," He mumbled still dazed and lethargic from sleep.

"Of course, Master," She whispered, hauling him up on her back, ready for the journey ahead.

* * *

FOREST

"Ma-Ceodroe," Jeanne called out to the male as he blinked awake. "The Sun has risen and it would be best if we set out"

"How long has passe," he muttered, getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No more than a few hours," she smiled. "The town is not too far and since it's not to far, we'll be there for night and have a place to stay."

"That would be great," he breathed. "Any chance that we would be able to find anyone?"

"Doubt it," she sighed, looking around. "This is a place in which a monster that threatens your world will try to destroy it. If it targets other worlds, then I would assume they would be in another world."

"Is there any chance that we would," Ceodroe pressed looking at Jeanne with intense eyes. The Ruler faltered for a moment as she thought upon it.

"There might be a slight chance, but I wouldn't count on it," She explained. "Why are you pressing this matter," she asked, looking at him curiously.

"You can't seriously assume that we can defeat this threat alone, or that my world is the only one it has it's eyes on. Villains don't work like that," he chuckled, moving to walked ahead. He failed to notice Jeanne was looking at him with large, shocked eyes.

Soon a small smile formed on her face as she watched him walk farther down the path.

'Such conviction and belief...reminds me of someone else I knew,' She thought fondly, jogging to catch up to him, feeling complete once again.

FOREST

Charlotte blinked awake, the constant lull of someone moving beneath her made it tempting for her to fall asleep once again.

"Are you awake," Edmond asked as he continued walking the path, the sight of the trees clearing ahead of them. "If so, we can take a break by the stream not to far. You can get your bearings and i'll rest a little, I had managed to get something to eat. So you can eat, and I try to get some fish in the stream."

"Okay," she agreed, sighing as they burst through the trees into a brightly lit clearing.

"I'm going to set you down now," he whispered, kneeling and releasing her thighs. She hopped down, smiling as she began to stretch her legs. Edmond sighed, plopping down ungracefully on the grassy ground, completely inappropriate for a French Nobleman. "Here," he handed her a small pouch filled to the brim with wild berries and nuts that he had managed to find.

"Thank you," she spoke up, surprising him. Smiling he gently pet her head and threw an arm over his eyes, sighing.

"Don't wander too far," he called, " and make sure that you are within eyesight."

"Mmkay," she said, wandering toward the stream, she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the cool water, humming at the feeling.

Edmond was staring at her, smiling at her carefree innocence in this hellish situation, and she trusts him. The thought of that made him feel...warm inside; to be needed by someone so young and innocent.

The rustling of bushed made him hop up into a sitting position, he looked around and tried to sense what was near. Just as he was about to lay down he gasped and jumped away and the tip of a spear pierced the ground where he previously lay.

"Never would I have imaged that an Avenger would be here," a cool female voice spoke and Edmond snarled.

"Well, my fellow French man...or shall I say Saint of the Flag," He chuckled darkly, staring at the banner bearing woman.

"Avenger, prepare to die," she snarled, posing for battle.

"I would rather battle in an area in which my master can't get lost or hurt," Edmond spoke coolly, smirking at her shocked looked.

"Master...?"

"EDMOND," Charlotte yelled as she burst through the cloud of dust and dirt, clinging onto his leg, looking at the ruler carefully.

"Jeanne, where did yo-Are they a Master Servant pair," Ceodroe asked as he burst through the bushes next to Ruler.

"Edmond," Charlotte whispered fearfully, looking up at him with scared eyes. "Who are they?"

"Their like us, someone with powers and a person they brought along to this world," he whispered, gently caressing her head. Jeanne watching with intense eyes, her whole posture tense.

"Umu, Umu," a cheerful voice called and the two servants got into battle positions as a female Servant clad in blood red burst through, with a small male child following her with a crazed expression.

"NERO," he wailed. "Don't just go rushing off without me!"

"As an Emperor I must oversee any battle that happens in the vicinity that I am in," she chortled.

"Edmond Dantes. Avenger. Emperor Nero. Saber. Are you here because something threatens the world that your master resides in," Jeanne spoke up, voice firm. Nero's smirk and joyful attitude disappeared as she realized the severity of the situation.

"Yes," she spoke up, Hikari jolting at her firm tone; not used to it at all. "As I can assume you have the same objective as me and my master, D'arc. But what about our dear avenger here?"

"Yes," Edmond growled, pulling Charlotte closer. "Just because we have the same objective doesn't mean we should work together!"

"Then you might as well be signing a death certificate to both you and your master," Nero snapped, her cold tone making Hikari flinch. "She is but a young child and you only a man! Yes Avengers are stronger than any other normal servant class, they still have certain weaknesses! Do you not care for your master? Do you not care that she see this through and return to the arms of her Family! If not so, give up your contract and give her to me!"

"Like you will get her! She is my responsibility and I know that! I will take her as my responsibility! No one will take her away!"

"ENOUGH," Jeanne yelled, catching both Nero and Edmon off guard. "We need to stop arguing and head to the town by the coast. There we can get our bearings and plan an attack."

"Very well," Edmond huffed, kneeling down and urging Charlotte to hop on his back.

"Alright," Nero huffed. "Come along Hikari."

"Coming!"

"Well this is lively," Ceodroe scoffed.

"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this," Jeanne sighed, following them trying to ignore the strange feeling in her gut.

* * *

Disclaimer-Nothing belongs to me. Aside from the plot and a few characters. Feel free to comment or follow.


	8. The Town

"LAND HOOO," Francis yelled as she spotted a brown and green speck in the distance. "We should be their by sunset."

"Wow, already," Iris gasped, looking over to where Francis pointed.

"Yup, the Golden Hind in one of the best ships on the water," She boasted, puffing her chest in pride. "No other ship could outrun her," she chuckled.

"I would like to see all of them struggle trying to do so," Iris yelled, looking at the land so close, yet so far as well.

"Aye, that would be a sight," Francis chuckled, looking at the land wistfully. "Us, Pirates don't like land. To constricting and you have to follow rules for this and that, but in sea...your free from those restrictions and allowed to be who you are. You don't have to conform to peoples notions about you...not at all."

Iris stayed silent as Francis spoke, it was clear that the Pirate wasn't with her. Unaware that she was speaking out loud, and sounding very...vulnerable.

"We'll be inport soon, so you might want to gather your things," Francis informed her.

"Right."

3 HOURS LATER

"It feels strange to walk on solid ground instead of wood with a room beneath it," Iris mumbled, looking around at the old town.

"I'll be damned, this place is creepy," Francis huffed, gripping her pistol tighter.

"No one is here."

"With whatever evil is trying to get to your world, I wouldn't be surprised," she told her. "Let's get going. See how far we can make it in a day and then try to find a good place to rest."

"So their WERE others," a cheerful voice chirped and Francis got into battle position.

"Who goes there," she demanded, finger resting firmly on the trigger.

"Someone with the same problem." Three figures dropped down and came right into their view.

"Your-"

* * *

DESERT-END

"Well, looks like we did make good time after all, were in the forest now," Astolfo chuckled.

"Yes, and the town by the seas shouldn't be too far," Charlemagne told them. "By tomorrow we should be their, if not by the day next."

"Well met fellow travelers and saviors of the world," A soft voice spoke and that had both knights pulling their weapons. They rose a brow when they came in contact with a long haired male with amber eyes. "I am actually quite against fighting and would prefer if we were to use our words instead of swords."

"Funny, considering you Caster Class like to use words," Charlemagne snarled. The man jolted but let out a wry smile as he realized he'd been figured out.

"Understandable, but we really mean no harm," he chuckled. "Me and my companions are just trying to prevent an evil from staining their world, I can assume you are the same?"

"Indeed," Astolfo spoke up, keeping a hand firmly on Kytes shoulder to prevent him from running.

"Then perhaps you would prefer that we all head to the town, my master and his step sister and her servants are heading that way," He smiled.

"What servants do you have at your side," Astolfo inquired, teeth clenched.

"Three sabers, two archers, two assassins and me, Caster," he explained.

"What makes you think we can trust you," Charlemagne demanded.

"We have master the same age as yours, perhaps a year or two younger or older. They certainly aren't scammers," he chuckled. "And we aren't interested in ruining youth."

Astolfo and Charlemagne remained silent as they thought about it; they were tense and glared at the man who smiled at them kindly.

"Fine," Charlemagne sighed, sheathing his sword with a huff. "Take us to your camp and we will follow."

"I am Paracelsus von Hohenhiem, Caster class," He said, turning and walking away. "From what I can tell your a Rider and Saber duo."

"Yes, I am Astolfo. One of the twelve paladins of Charlemagne."

"I'm going to assume that your companion is Charlemagne himself," Paracelsus shuckled, looking at the sideways.

"Yes," he snapped, gripping his sword tighter.

"I wouldn't attack, since our Saber out rank even you," Paracelsus smirked.

"And pray tell who could be more powerful than him," Astolfo demanded.

"Perhaps a Germanic legend and two of the Knights of the roundtable," he snapped, as they same to a clearing, holding seven others.

"Say hello to Bedivere, Siegfried, Gawain, Tristan, Billy the Kid, Jack the Ripper and Dr. Henry Jekyll," he told them.

"Well, I suppose they would be better than us," Charlemagne sighed, running a hand down his face. "I can assume that something threatens your masters world as well and you were summoned to help get rid of it?"

"That is correct." Siegfried spoke up. "And we have no intention of harming you. In fact having as many allies as possible would be the best course of action right now, since we have no idea what we are going up against."

"While that may be, why should we just blindly put our trust with you," Astolfo demanded.

"You shouldn't, as any good Knight would know about. But we know nothing of this world and less any of it's people, if their is any! I mean have you came across any actual people while we have been here, we are the only ones," Bedivere stood up. "It's best we gather everyone, if there are others and pool our power to get rid of this threat."

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that we trust you," Charlemagne snapped.

"No need to be rude," Denzel grumbled, flinching at the intense look Charlemagne gave him. His servants get tense, waiting for a fight.

"Hmm, you would do well to hold your tongue in the presence of an Emperor, boy," he sneered.

"Of an empire that nearly fell apart after his death," Paracelsus cooly interjected, making Charlemagne pissed.

"What!"

"Enough, please," Marlene interjected, coming between them.

"Master-" Tristan gasped.

"Don't fight. Shouldn't we be moving to get to the town," she asked.

"Very well, let us go," he said stiffly, motioning for them to go in front.

"My name's Denzel and you are," he asked Kytes.

"Kytes and whose that," Kytes asked as they both walked in front of everyone .

"I'm Marlene," and they soon were lost in talking about their worlds and servants; leaving said servants alone.

"If they can get along, then perhaps we can be slightly civil to one another," Paracelsus asked, looking at everyone with a raised brow. They all mumbled and grumbled in agreement, trudging along after their masters, heading to the bleak grey town which lay ahead.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey, I think we might see some old roof up ahead," Marlene called down to the servants.

"Marlene, it is unladylike to yell in such a manner," Bedivere chided her.

"We made it here faster than I thought," Charlemagne muttered, looking at them with confusion.

"Not surprising, since the forest is filled with a type of hallucinogenic fog, which stalls movement," Henry sighed coming up next to him.

"How did you-"

"My sister can sense these kind of thing being an assassin class and Paracelsus has poison resistance so he was able to figure it out as well," he shrugged. "So were here a full day before."

"My thanks," he bowed. Henry shrugged him off and left with a small parting smile. Charlemagne and Astolfo looked at one another and a single thought went through them.

'Perhaps they weren't so bad, after all.'

* * *

OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST

"I can see the town, we should be there within the hour," Hikari called.

"Very good Hikari," Nero called. "You have keen eyes and a good bellowing voice!"

"Please," Edmond growled. "Keep your voice down. Your giving me a headache and Charlotte needs her nap, she is quite young."

"I am surprised that her parents would allow her to wander so far to find your relic," Jeanne sighed.

"She was running from THEM," he sighed, adjusting her as they walked along the stone cobbled road. "And once this is over, I will kill them," he snarled.

"Avenger-"

"That's not a bad idea. You plan on adopting her," Ceodore asked, interrupting the ruler.

"Perhaps," he mumbled is face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Okay then, problem solved. Let's head to town," he said and Jeanne stared at her master in shock. As they walked to the town, the air shifted and everyone within the town, in the forest and the edge of town felt it.

* * *

CENTER OF TOWN

"Hey, anything feel weird," Marlene asked.

"Stand back," Siegfried said, unsheathing his sword.

"What's going on," Denzel asked.

"Someone else is here in this town, they might be alters," Charlemagne growled, unsheathing his sword. "Keep in the middle of us."

"Tristan. Billy. Would you mind scouting ahead, since you can take out as many as you could before we get there," Henry asked

"No need," a female voice spoke up and the two archers aimed their weapons at them.

"I am Ruler Class, Jeanne D'arc. Come to the center of town and everything will be explained their," she told them, disappearing before they could answer.

"Guess we don't have a choice, eh," Kytes chuckled, moving to go with Marlene and Denzel. Their servants sighed before reluctantly following them, wishing they had a more mature master.

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger with Francis and Iris. Please feel free to comment and follow me.


	9. All Together

As the final group came to the square they were met the with other biragge of servants and masters. Each master very young, sickeningly so.

"Welcome, welcome," a busty red haired woman who looked like Tristan's sister called to them. Next to her was a young girl in a white wedding dress and a horn atop her head, and a stone faced girl with glowing clothes.

"I am Rider Class, Boudica! And with me is Berserker Class Frankenstein," she said.

"Queen Boudica," Gawain yelled. "The mother of Brittina and the Warrior Queen of the Celts?!"

"That's me," she chuckled. "With me is my lovely master Shelke Rui!"

"I am not your master," she spoke in monotone, but their was annoyance and expasteration in her tone.

"As you can see," Boudica continued without a hitch. "We have all been summoned to fight a evil that threatens the world each of your masters reside in! Our mission is to find whoever wants such a thing and destroy them."

"Easier said than done, we can't even get a reading on their magical energy," Edmond said, his body without his signature coat. It was currently being used as a pillow and Jeanne's cloak was being used a a blanket for Edmond's young master.

"When we came here nearly three years ago, we managed to trace it to this town, but haven't been able to pick it up since."

"You've been here for three years," Astolfo squawked, looking at them in shock.

"Yes, and in that time we have traveled all over the land and have yet to find anything," Shelke spoke up, her face morphed into a frown.

"Uuugh. Uh," Frankenstein garbled and Boudica nodded.

"She said that it's be hard traveling all over and not finding a single trace of the magical energy that we first felt here," Boudica translated.

"She has no vocal functions," Paracelsus asked, tentatively coming forward. Frankenstein growled, summoning her weapon which crackled with electricity. "Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you," he backed away.

"Ahh, she's not good with scientists, so please do keep your curiosity under control," Boudica asked and Paracelsus nodded.

"So," Henry began. "What now?"

"Servants," Boudica began, all of them standing at attention. She really was a queen of legend. "I need all of you within the old town hall. OUr masters will stay in the building next, which is connected by a hallway.

"Very well," they all said, their masters looking around uncomfortably. As they walked through all old, decerpant town, the young master felt something was off in it's stillness and silence.

"Here we go," Boudica announced. "The Town Hall!"

It was red brick and peeling, the wood on the porch was rotten and moldy. Files swarmed around it and that made everyone aside from the three who lived in the town felt anxious to enter.

"It's better on the inside," Shelke said, ignoring the smell and entering. Frankenstein and Boudica followed, waiting for the others to enter. Edmond sighed hoisting his master to a more comfortable position on his back, he walked over and entered the building. One by one every master and servant entered, surprised by what they were greeted with.

"Wow," Marlene gasped. All sparkling clean and very expensive.

"Darlings," Boudica sang. "This room has food and blankets; a nice fire is on as well."

"Thanks," Denzel said, grabbing Marlene's and Kytes hands before walking in behind Shelke. Hikari, Ceodroe and Charlotte went in, Ceodroe carrying the still sleeping girl. Edmond watched with untrusting eyes as they disappeared inside, turning his attention to Boudica who gave hims a soft knowing smile. Hmphing he turned away, not wanting the others to see his blush.

"Well, shall we began," Boudica asked, looking around expectantly at the Heroic Spirits.

"What's going on?"

* * *

WITH THE MASTERS

"Wow, I can't believe that, you Kingdom was overrun like Kytes," Marlene asked, looking at Iris with sad eyes.

"Yeah," She sighed. "Noctis was able to get rid of the man, but the fact that almost the whole world was destroyed. We have a lot ot get done and that's why I want to get back."

"Our world faced a similar problem, but Queen Ashe is making good relations with other kingdoms," She smiled.

"What about you, your friends defeated and Evil Emperor who wanted world domination," They turned and a uncomfortable looking Hikari. He simply nodded and turning away, a massive blush on dusted on his cheeks.

"And an evil clown wanted to destroy your world," Denzel looked at a still dazed Charlotte. "And your world was nearly taken over by a person from the moon, which your father is half of it and your uncle was under the bad moon guy's control and tried to help annihilate the humans."

"Yes, you managed to understand quite well," Ceodroe said.

"We have been through alot in our world," Marlene sighed. "It would be a while to explain it all."

"Try to shorten it," Shelke intervened and they nodded.

"Well-"

20 MINUTES LATER

"And then the Remnants of Sephiroth were defeated and everything is back to normal now," Marlene finished, staring at the shell shocked masters.

"And your planet still stand," Ceodroe asked.

"Yes, and we hope that's the end of Shin-Ra's reign," Dezel huffed.

"I am from the same world of Denzel and Marlene, part of the Deepground programm of Shin-Ra to summon forth Omega ad find the promised land of endless mako. Our plan of action has yet to be put into mostion," Shelke admitted, looking at the two with concerned eyes.

"Their will be another attack and plan to end our world," they gasped. Shelke nodded and spoke up.

"With me being here and discovering the identities of both my Heroic Spirits, I began to see what was wrong an hope to be able to stop them before they can go through with their plan," she spoke earnestly, eyes shining with determination.

"What do you mean by discovered the identities," Marlene asked.

"Before Queen Boudicca was Queen Boudicca she resided in our world. As the older sister of Professor Hojo."

"WHAT!"

 _Originally known as Bernita Hojo she was seven years older than the mad scientist, she was far more humane and sweet than her little brother. With no interest in experiments and the 'Ancients' she went to Shin-Ra for a secretary position, with her brother who was shadowing for his job as a scientist._

 _At the age of 22, she suddenly disappeared, along with her husband-fellow scientist by the name of Alphonse Frankenstein, without a single trace. Many people suspected her deranged brother, but he was too distraught to be the kidnapper. He searched for 3 years before giving up realizing that she was never going to be found._

 _She was not dead in fact, but transported to young Britannia, in which she was crowned Queen. Her husband killed in an accident while trying to flee. She ruled fairly and justly, until her kingdom was invaded by Emperor Nero's troop. Leading a revolt she tried and failed to keep the romans out, she died at 31 years of age. Known as a hero of Britain she was turned into the Rider Class Heroic Spirit._

"She hasn't tried anything," Marlene asked, looking at the door suspiciously.

"No, she and her granddaughter have been very kind to me, and have answered all my question," Shelke assured them.

"Granddaughter," Hikari asked.

"The girl with the horn and bolts," she told them.

"How?"

 _Frankenstein. A monster that was created by her son Vincent. When he showed interest in creating the perfect human beings, "Adam and Eve" and expressed a desire to do experimentation in order to figure out how did the rift between mother and son begin._

 _Going forward in time he landed in Industrial England and began research for the perfect human, creating Eve first, in order for her to give birth to Adam. When it was done and he knew that his mother would be proud, did he realized he had created a monster. Something with no emotions and no soul, but he was wrong. Their was emotions and a soul, he needed to teach her; but he ignored it calling her a monster and abomination. He ran, while all she wanted was another like her, but he ran and she killed all that was precious too him. He ran and she pursued, wanting a mate; he ran and burned. She ran and she burned. All while wanting a mate._

"Why," Denzel murmured.

"Who knows, but they do wish for this evil to be defeated and Boudicca has a wish for me that I promise to fullfill. It's my duty as her 2nd hand," Shelke said, her voice determined and firm.

"She must have great faith and trust within you if she mad you her 2nd hand," Ceodroe said, looking at her with a steely look.

"She's like a mother to me, and what child would betray their mother," Shelke challenged. Ceodroe grinned and backed off.

* * *

So what do you think of my special surprise? Like the backstory? Comments are welcome. Any ideas as to what is to happen next?


	10. All Together pt 2

"What's going on," Siegfried demanded.

"That we have yet to determine in our three years here. Even after all this time, the answer has eluded us and time to defeat it thins with each passing minute," Boudicca sighed, her hand tightening on her sword. "Though we are greatful that whatever sent us here has sent back up, defeating this threat with just me and fran would be impossible."

"While a Rider and Berserker are good, they aren't much compared to whatever is threatening our master's worlds," Francis spoke up, idly twirling her pistol on her finger.

"At least we have every single servant class aside from Lancer," Bedivere said and they all murmured in agreement. "Though the lack of one is troubling, we can make due."

"What bothers me is this world and the lack of occupants. It's barren, like a battlefield simply waiting for it's battles to take place," Nero spoke.

"Yes, that is the same thought me and Fran had, Ms..." Boudicca trailed off.

"It's great to finally meet you," Nero gushed. "I am Nero!"

"The emperor," Boudicca squeaked.

"Yes and I am a huge admirer of you, and your determination," Nero sighed happily. Fran struggled as her Grandmother tried to unsheath her sword and Impale the Emperor who was the cause of her death.

"This is bad," Paracelsus sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I will kill you Nero," she hissed, barley being restrained by Fran.

"Ugghh. Uh...UH!" She grunted trying to hold her grandmother back, which was hard since she was being fueled by pure rage.

"Please, we need to cooperate with one another if we are to defeat this evil," Tristan snapped, looking at the Warrior Queen who still continued to glare at the Roman with pure hate. "If the Ruler and Avenger can be civil with one another, then you and Nero can be as well."

Boudicca let out a huff, stopping her advances and crossing her arms; not letting up the poisonous glare. Tristan sighed, but nonetheless took it as a small victory and promptly sat back down leaning into Gawain who gave him a sympathetic look.

"What are we going to do now," Edmond asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"There was a large burst of magical energy a few months ago emanating from a mountain that lies in the east, we haven't gone farther than the forest that divides the east and west," Boudicca said. "You most likely came from the northern forest, so the whole east remains unsearched."

"That would be the best to begin with, but what of the other's," Jeanne sighed.

"This is the farthest west you can go and the castle is the farthest north. The south is simply a barren wasteland of ice and snow,' Boudicca told them.

"The far east is the only place you haven't explored," Francis said.

"Yes and the only means there is by land, I had surveyed the area and the seas become to treacherous and narrow for a ship like yours, Francis Drake," she said knowingly, smiling at the Pirates huff.

"The forest to the east is infested with evil I suspect," Tristan sighed, Bedivere and Gawain looking at him with smirks.

"You know of someone with skills to get through such a place?"

"Unfortunately, but we have no means to summon him," Tristan smiled at that, relieved he wouldn't have to see HIM again.

"There is a way, just his time will be temporary, which is why we'll need to summon him when we get close to the forest," Boudicca informed them.

"I am not summoning that man," Tristan growled.

"How do you even know if he is a Heroic Spirit at all, I mean really," Henry scoffed.

"Oh he's a Heroic Spirit alright. Same class as me and a pain in my ass," Tristan snapped. "I hate that man for sullying the name of Archers, don't even get me started on you," he pointed to Billy who merely raised a brow. "But he's english as well and he's forgone the path of a knight to be...to be..."

"We get it Tristan. You hate the man, but please consider it. Nero and Boudicca can get along, as well as Jeanne and Edmond... you can get along with him," Bedivere whispered, leaning close to the red haired male.

"I suppose," he heaved out followed by a burdened filled sigh. "I suppose," he murmured, walking away from the group. They didn't approach and let him be, wanting him to make the decision.

"How long is the journey from here to the forest," Siegfried asked, looking at the Warrior Queen.

"IF we were to leave within the week we could make it by spring, if not a year at the latest," she sighed. "Perils lie in wait for us, the only reason we haven't come across any is because they were waiting for this moment...one to destroy hope."

"If we allow that, we should simply stay put and allow them to destroy us," Nero scoffed. "We need to get moving, but I fear that with all the contenders here, they will no doubt attack very soon."

"You're not wrong, already there is a faint thrum of magic in the air and not the friendly kind," Paracelsus sighed.

"Is there any other kind," Billy scoffed and Paracelsus gave him a bland look.

"Does it look like I enjoy torturing animals and people to try to figure out how experiments and incantations work," he asked.

"Well all Mages do...so I thought..." he trailed off.

"That all of us were heartless bastards like like human and animal experimentation. Being inhumane in general and looking down upon those who are without magic." He snapped, glaring at the Gunslinger with pure malice.

"Eh eheh," he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe...?"

"Honestly.." He snarled, standing up and stomping away heading into the master's room.

"I'll talk to him later," Billy spoke up and everyone groaned.

"We all agree that we should head out within the week, correct," Boudicca asked, looking around at the determined faces. "I should've expected."

"We'll need to get our hands on maps, but I assume you have everything ready and pack and we merely need to get some ourselves," Siegfried said, looking at the Queen.

"Of course."

* * *

Any ideas on who the person is who Tristan despises so much? What is their enemy or who is their enemy? Comments and suggestions are welcome. And don't forget to leave Kudos and follow me.


	11. It Begins

WEEK LATER

"Are you all ready," Boudicca asked, looking at the young masters with intense eyes. Each were fitted with proper traveling clothes of cargo pants, sturdy shirts, vests and backpacks.

"Yup," they said, all of their eyes burning with determination.

"Then we shall go," Boudicca proclaimed, heading out of the square each servant and master following. Time blended as they walked from the town and into the forest. Following familiar paths, it wasn't too long before they were out of the forest, still having daylight left as they continued their eastward march.

"I can't believe that we have covered so much land," Jeanne mumbled, looking around as the sun began it's descent.

"Well, we know where we are going. Until we hit the forest of course," Boudicca chuckled. "But do you feel it?"

"Wha-...yes. Now that you mention it," Jeanne whispered. "I do."

"Astolfo, mind checking a head to see how far we are from the rock formation," Boudicca said clearly, taking a bored Astolfo by surprise.

"Sure," he sighed whistling to summon his trusty hippogriff and flew up toward the sky, leaving the others looking up at him.

"Let's continue, we'll cover some ground while her looks," Boudicca smiled, continuing forward while the others sighed. The silence of deafening and when Boudicca suddenly spoke up it was like the spell around them had been broken and they all suddenly realized that the other's were there. They didn't speak with one another or interact, staying within their little groups and not wanting to socialize.

"Hey, Jack," Denzel whispered and the famous Serial killer turned to look at her master with confused eyes.

"Yes," she asked, looking around to see if anyone had heard her.

"You think you could scout ahead without anyone noticing you, to see what lies deeper in the forest," he asked, Paracelsus smiled. His master was very young, but very smart..

"Yup, definitely us assassins have presence concealment.

Presence Concealment. A special skill exclusively for the class of Assassin, it allows them to remain undetected by both masters and servants alike, giving the usually weaker class a massive advantage. The amount of power within this skill of an assassin depends of how powerful they are. While it can hide their nature as a servant, the power of the servant will determine if the concealment will fade as an attack prepares.

 **Jack the Ripper. Class-Assassin. Presence Concealment Rank- A+.**

 _-Switching to the preparation of an attack drops the rank of Presence Concealment greatly, but this weakness can be compensated by "Murder of the MIsty Night'', making a perfect surprise attack possible._

 **Dr. Henry Jekyll. Class-Assassin. Presence Concealment Rank-A**

 _\- Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken._

"Leave it to me," Jack chuckled, darting into the forest without another word, bolting past Boudicca and Jeanne, neither of them taking notice to the young girl that zoomed past them.

"Wow," Denzel breathed.

"People don't give the Assassin Class enough credit," Gawain chuckled. "As well as Casters. Those two are the real Servant classes you have to watch out for. With the Casters magic long since lost to the modern magi and the presence concealment of the Assassin's it good for planning and gaining a spy network."

"He's not wrong, the Knight Classes of Archer, Saber and Lancer are considered the best of the best to have, while those of the calvary class are considered second rate servants," Tristan sighed. "It makes situations that were already naturally tense even worse, especially when those damn mages run their mouths," he sneered.

"It's bad yes, but we do have an advantage here," Bedivere butted in, looking like the serious knight he was known to be. "If we were to create camaraderie and friendships, we would be a strong unit and not a gaggle of divided warriors, our power would skyrocket into something...more."

"If you haven't noticed, everyone else is just ignoring one another. They have no interest in such things," Billy snapped, irradiated. He really needed a smoke and with none available or on his person, he was going through a pretty rough withdrawal.

"Will you stop being so-" Paracelsus didn't finish as a small body flew past him and connected harshly with a boulder.

"Sis," Henry yelled, running to where she was struggling to pick herself up.

"Big brother," she gasped. "Dragons..."

"What did she just say," Boudicca gasped, rapidly becoming pale.

Another body fell to the ground, the person groaning in pain and Charlemagne gently tuggle Astolfo up.

"W...Wyverns," the rider gasped before passing out in pain.

"This is bad..."

* * *

EARLIER

 _"Astolfo, mind checking a head to see how far we are from the rock formation," Boudicca said clearly, taking a bored Astolfo by surprise._

 _"Sure," he sighed whistling to summon his trusty hippogriff and flew up toward the sky, leaving the others looking up at him._

Astolfo sighed as he soared up high in the sky, boredly looking for the large rock formation they would be camping at for the night, it was hard being around so many amazing heroes and him being...him.

Sure he had his fair share of great achievements and going what was considered the impossible, but he had made a bunch of mistakes as well. Many of which cost him dearly, and he sometimes wondered if the Grail had made a mistake by making him a Heroic spirit.

Sure he had a vast array of Noble Phantasms, but how far would each of them get him in battle. Kytes had mana, but even that runs out and he's dealing with a Saber and Rider at one.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the strong beating of wings until the claw of a Wyvern Evil slashed right beside him. Hippogriff let out a shrill shriek and flew away fast, Astolfo quickly took out his horn, feeling the heat of the Wyvern approaching he took in a deep breath turned his steed around and blew.

The horns deafening sound and powerful burst managed to catch the Wyvern off guard as it flailed around the air for a moment trying to get it's bearings. Astolfo saw his chance and urged his hippogriff to dive down, but he didn't account for another to be right behind him. Feeling a sudden pain in his back he gasped and lost his connection to Hippogriff, falling helplessly down to the earth.

His body connected with the ground, increasing his pain tenfold making his mind hazy from it. He recognized the face of his Emperor and said the only thing he could.

"W...Wyverns," he gasped out before everything became black.

* * *

 _"You think you could scout ahead without anyone noticing you, to see what lies deeper in the forest," he asked, Paracelsus smiled. His master was very young, but very smart.._

 _"Yup, definitely us assassins have presence concealment. Leave it to me," Jack chuckled, darting into the forest without another word, bolting past Boudicca and Jeanne, neither of them taking notice to the young girl that zoomed past them._

Jack smiled as she was in her element, jumping from branch to branch surveying the area. Looking for those nasty women who had...who had...

Ah. Memories...

The snapping of branches made the young Assassin snap out of her memory and pull out a knife. Her hearing sharpened as she stood still, her whole body feeling for presences. Her eyes widened as she jumped up, avoiding a spiked tail that connected with the ground where she stood.

Looking up, Jack felt ice cold fear course through her as she saw what she had just come across.

A Great Dragon.

Bolting up she quickly ran back to the group, but she didn't get far as the Dragon swiped it paw at her sending her flying away with the powerful wind. Her body soared through the air as she zoomed past trees and landed straight into a boulder. Her body flaired with pain and she choked out some blood.

"Sis," she heard her brother call, she felt his warm hands gently lift her up, stopping her from getting up.

"Big brother," she whimpered. "D..Dragons..."

"What did she just say," she faintly heard Boudicca. The sound of another body had her jolting out of falling unconscious but not for long as her eyes and body began to feel heavy.

"W...Wyverns," she heard the Pink haired rider gasp out.

"Please survive,' she thought before the darkness took her.

* * *

They face their first enemies! I decided to separate the battles to show what happens at a slower pace! There won't be a whole bunch of fights in this fist half, mostly bonding and stuff, during the second act, it will get serious. Kinda the go light and sweet then dark and horrible.

Well tell me how I did! Posting the next chapter immediately after.


	12. Wyverns

"Get the masters somewhere safe, ensure they are out of harm's way," Boudicca snapped. "Archer's your with me." Putting thumb and index in her mouth, a sharp whistle echoed through the air, and the sound of thunder rang through the air. With a quick flash if lightning a armored chariot stood proudly in front of them, the two horses powerful and strong as they neighed angrily.

"Well," Tistan grinned, jumping in.

"Well I'll be," Billy breathed as she followed, Boudicca snapped the reins and they flew off high in the air . As they burst through the canopy of trees, immediately were they targeted by the Wyvern evil.

"Damn, who would've thought," Billy sighed, shooting bullet after bullet.

"I will admit it's been awhile since I've faced any sort of Wyvern or Dragon, they will not be easy to defeat," Tristan told them, eyes set hard as he shot arrow after arrow. "While they have little intelligence, they make up for up for it in brute strength."

"Their scales are also immensely difficult to penetrate, but their flesh is soft and taking off a scale will give us the advantage to go in for the kill," Boudicca informed the gunslinger.

"Shouldn't someone with more skill in killing these thing be here instead of me," He yelled, shooting at the beasts eye.

"Normally yes," Tristan admitted, eyes scanning for a spot. "But with this thing being airborne, we need all archers on our side. We might need to use a Noble Phantasm."

"That's what I'm hoping to avoid," Boudicca sighed, maneuvering the chariot away.

"I tend to use a lot of mana for mine, as it is an A+ rank Noble Phantasm," Tristan sighed, shooting arrow after arrow.

"Not me, more like a person skill than a Noble Phantasm. It don't miss, and don't us much mana either way. I'm unsure if I should use it though," Billy sighed.

"I doubt Denzel would notice it, but we need to have a scale ripped off near the heart," Boudicca said, swerving her chariot to her right. "Think you can find an opening?"

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed, notching an arrow. His hands gripped the bow tight in his hands, the sense of dread flowing through his body as he looked for the right spot and moment.

'I can do this,' he thought, eyes scanning for that spot...

'THERE!'

With deft fingers he released the bow string and watched as the arrow fly by at sonic speed, knocking off a scale right in front of the heart.

"Go, Billy," Boudicca yelled.

"Alright! Let's go, Noble Phantasm," he cheered. "Let's have a quick draw game. You may draw earlier, since I'm really fast... FIRE! THUNDERER!" The sound of his gun going off was like that of thunder as a bullet left his gun, blowing the slight man back he connected with Tristan who watched with a shocked expression.

"That's a fast projectile," he heard the Archer whispered.

"The magic of Guns," billy chuckled. All three of them watched as the bullet pierced the exposed flesh and the Wyvern roared in pain, gushing as blood poured from the wound.

"Tristan, shoot your arrows to redirect the fall of the dragon," Boudicca ordered.

"Right," he said, shooting arrow after arrow, pushing the falling dead Wyvern away from where they had come. "But what I'm worried about is how they don't come alone. Wyvern evils are usually the top of the Wyverns. And they travel in packs."

"That means..."

A symphony of screeches sounded through the air and the three sighed.

"Well damn," Billy sighed as he loaded up his gun, Tristan notching his bow. "What are we going to do now?"

"Try to defeat them all and survive," Tristan sighed. "It's guaranteed that we will get injured during this fight. But hopefully relatively unharmed."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a common accurance," Billy moaned.

"Most likely," Boudica assured him, unsheathing her sword. "We Knights are used to such dangers, and you should as well. I feel as if we won't come across any of your fiends."

"What are you doing," Billy gasped as she handed him the reins. "And what do you mean, we ain't gonna fight any of my enemies!"

"What Rider's do best...RIDE," She yelled, jumping off the Chariot and onto the back of a Wyvern. "This is an ancient evil lad. No guns when they have magic!"

"ARE YOU INSANE," Tristan yelled, eyes snapping open as stared at the Warrior Queen. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?"

"THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN INTELLIGENCE AND INSANITY," She yelled back, face grinning as she grabbed the horns. "MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS THE PRIME EXAMPLE!"

"She's an absolute nut," Billy sighed, aiming his gun at the Wyvern.

"Perhaps, but there might be a method behind her...yeah. No, she's absolutely insane," Tristan sighed, maneuvering the Chariot around.

"Lucky you Knight classes have a high riding ability," he chuckled, his gun going off like wildfire.

"You are an archer as well," Tristan yelled, slashing at the Wyvern that came close.

"Yeah...Let's just finish these bastards off, eh," Billy chuckled. "I personally want to get back down on solid land and sleep."

"Let's."

* * *

IN THE FOREST

"While they take care of the pack of Wyverns above, we'll take the Dragon," Siegfried said.

"We do have a famous dragon slayer with us after all," Bedivere chuckled.

"It was only one dragon and I nearly died after the encounter," Siegfried sighed as he unsheathed his sword.

"Still, it's simple. Take out a scale near the heart and stab the flesh, that's it," Gawain chuckled.

"If only it were that easy," Siegfried sighed.

"Berserker, mind giving the thing a push to come out," Henry called.

"WAAAAH," She roared, her weapon hitting the ground causing a deafening thud. Everything was silent for a few moments until they heard the crack of trees and the ground beneath them rumbled with the strength of the beast.

"Least is't not a Great Dragon," Gawain chuckled.

"Shut your mouth," everyone snarled as they watched the tree line.

"Francis, Shoot," Bedivere ordered and the pirated did so without mouthing off, she ad to duck when the bullet ricocheted back to her.

"SCATTER," Siegfried yelled. Good thing they did, because a claw pawed up the ground where they were before. "Damn."

"Any ideas, oh dragon slayer," Charlemagne asked.

"A few."

* * *

What do you think? I only incorporated the riders and Archers to save the other's for last since there will be use of noble Phantasms later. Not to their full capacity, yet.

So how did I do? You enjoying the story? Let your feelings be known!

Chau!


	13. Dragons

"OKAY! WHAT'S PLAN B," Henry yelled as they ducked behins a blouder formation. The Dragon let out a deafening roar and spat out a column of fire toward their formation.

"Alright then," Bedivere chuckled nervously. "Big brother..what are we going to now. Your first idea didn't really work."

"I know. I know," He snapped.

* * *

A FEW MOMENTS AGO

" _Rider I want you to try and get on it's back, while myself, Bedivere, Charlemagne and Gawain will charge it while it's trying to get you off," Siegfried spoke up. "Caster will provide background support, and Berserker will as well. Berserker you'll contain the dragon in this general area and ensure that it doesn't get anywhere near the Master."_

 _"Sounds alright," Charlemagne said. "What if either Jack or Astolfo wake up?"_

 _"They'll keep the masters safe, they might be too weak to fight," Siegfried sighed. "But let's go."_

 _The dragon roared as it looked around, it had sensed prey nearby, but nothing was there. Just as the dragon was about to leave, something jumped on it's back and he roared. Thrashing he tried to get off his back whatever was clinging onto him, Francis was frozen with fear, eyes wide as she tried to get hear bearings on the thing._

 _When the dragon was too close to the cave, Fran gave a yell and slammed her weapon crackling with electricity into it's tail. The beast howled in pain and its tail lashed out on Fran and had her flying through the forest, her body slamming into a tree._

 _"NOW," Siegfried yelled. Charging forward he swung his sword, Gram, and hitting the dragon in the jaw. From the trees Bedivere and Gawain dropped down , aiming for it's neck and they managed to get some footing on the beasts back. Rider was still holding on for dear life as she tried to shoot some scales off, Paracelsus was accidently hit by the flying Berserker and fell into a cervase._

 _The Dragon roared and swung around, managing to throw off the two saber's and rider, swatting away Sigfried who rammed straight into Paracelsus._

* * *

PRESENT

"We might need to use someone's noble Phantasm," Siegfried growled.

"I would use mine but I would need an opening," Bedivere volunteered. "Or Gawain could, he would need an opening as well."

"We need a projectile, something to take the Dragons attention off of us as you two cross your Phantasms," Siegfried groaned.

"I can do it," Charlemagne spoke up, voice serious.

"Your a saber not an Archer," Paracelsus coughed.

"But my noble phantasm can help," He snapped. "Just get into position, and when it's over, release your noble phantasms."

"Your insane," Siegfried yelled.

"I know," he sighed. Breathing in deeply he held his sword up straight, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. The sword glowed with bright light and twelves swords burst from the light, six white and the other's red. The red sword went to his right with one wing on each, on the right side of the grip. The white went to the left, with a wing on the left side of the grip.

"Alright then. Shall I show you the power of my order? Exemplify the Heroic King, O' Twelve Radiant Swords That Travels the Wide World. JOYEUSE ORDRE!"

All the swords pointed to the dragon and burst forward; each with a colorful tail of light following them.

The all hit the dragon, causing a few of the already loose scales to fall to the ground; revealing some of the flesh underneath. Both Bedivere and Gawain yelled out their Noble Phantasms

"Devour my soul and take flight! Silver meteor! Dead End (One Flash) ...AIRGETLAM!(Silver Arm)"

"This sword transfers the sun's body. The heat of these flames shall cleanse the impure. "Sword of Resurrected Victory -"EXCALIBUR GALATINE!"

Bedivere ran up and slashed at the dragon; and jumped up, watching as a flash of sunlight hit the dragon.

"Brother," Bedivere yelled. Siegfried nodded and charged up his swords, watching as the dragon flailed around trying to get it's bearing once again.

"The evil dragon falls, the world reaches the setting sun. Felling blow - - "Phantasmal Greatsword - Feller of the Sky Demon. BALMUNG!"

The beast fell with a final roar and landed in a boneless heap on the ground, it's connection making the ground rumble with it's strength. Everyone was gasping and panting as they watched the beast go down, eyes wide as they looked around at the damage it did.

They weren't a perfect unit, but they would do. For now at least.

"Umu, is it over," Nero called as she popped out from the cave with Jeanne and Edmond.

"Yes," Siegfried sighed. "The battle with the Wyverns I am not so sure about. They like to travel in packs."

"No doubt and it nearly KILLED ME," Billy yelled as he dropped down.

"How was it," Bedivere asked, looking at Tristan who was bleeding slightly on his arm.

"Fine, until one of the Wyverns got to close and managed to get get me. I'm alright through," Tristan assured the mother henning Knight when his face scrunched up with worry.

"Your sure that it wasn't cursed," Bedivere began his tyraid already and Tristan merely sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

"Billy are you alright," Paracelsus asked as he came forward, he had a cut above his brow which bled slightly.

"Should be asking you that, since you got that cut and god knows what else," Billy chuckled.

"Yes," Paracelsus laughed slightly. "I was hit by nearly one hundred and fifty pounds of flying two hundred of a flying dragon slayer"

"FRAN," Boudicca yelled as she looked to her Granddaughter. "Sweetie are you alright? What happened? Oh, you have a cut."

"Uggh...ah..ugh," She said and Boudicca snapped to attention.

"Are the master's alright," she asked, looking anxiously at the Ruler.

"Marlene fell asleep, but otherwise she's alright," Jeanne spoke up. "Why?"

"How many of her servants used a Noble Phantasm," Boudicca sounded serious and Tristan looked at his fellow Knights in confusion as they shifted uncomfortably.

"All the saber's on her class," Siegfried sighed.

"How stupid are you," She howled. They flinched, shifting around as the Queen of Victory rounded in on them, yelling angrily. "We have no idea how much magical energy these children have, nor do we have any idea on how much each of our noble phantasm takes a toll on these children! They aren't mages, they are humans and children. Young children, and they don't know a damned thing about us!"

"Boudicca, what's going on," Shelke asked coming out.

"Nothing," she huffed, sheathing her sword and cleaning herself. "We camp here for the night. The Wyverns are to far so dragon meat will have to do for tonight and we'll try to preserve the meat for later. I'll get some water from the stream."

"She's mad."

"No," Shelke shook her head and the other sagged in relief. Until she said...

"No, she's furious."

* * *

Tell me what do you think! Comments are welcomed and I love your Kudo's. Lots of Love to you all!


	14. Traveling

A WEEK LATER

"Keep your guard up," Charlemagne said and his blade connected with Kytes. "Even during the heat of battle, you must remain aware of your own weaknesses."

"Yeah, but your a Warrior King. And i'm..." Kytes began.

Charlemagne's facial features soften as he looked at the somber look on the nine year olds face. "Your doing well. Your learning...and with mistakes you learn. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"He's quite right you know," Bedivere chuckled as he came into the clearing where they were sparring. "By making mistakes you know what to do next time and it wont' happen again."

"Thanks, but I just told him that," Charlemagne snapped, his faced lined with annoyance. "Why are you here, Knight of the Round?"

"The food is ready," Bedivere smiled lightly. He was hurt, yes that was true; but he understood that they weren't close and had no obligation to be friendly to one another. "Come get some food when your ready."

Bedivere left, feeling slightly sad as he did. He wanted to create bonds with everyone, even if it might end in pain. Sighing, he shook his head to rid himself of those though entering the glade they were in. He let out a pained smile at the obvious separation that was amongst the group.

Nero and Hikari were peacefully napping under the shade of a tree, the Roman Emperor having a arm around the small boys waist. Jeanne and Ceodroe were out gathering firewood for the night. Edmond and Charlotte were speaking with one another, apparently she didn't have a education and Edmond took up the job of being her teacher, refusing Bedivere and Paracelsus' offers. Boudicca and Fran were cooking the food over the fire, with their master with his master and her stepbrother. The Servants of both Marlene and Denzel were casually conversing with one another, either cleaning their weapons, bugging their brother(Jack) or writing in their book(Paracelsus). Charlemagne and Astolfo were with their master training and Francis was muttering something under her breath while she whittled at some wood, her master taking a nap next to her.

"This is not going to work if we have to fight," Bedivere mumbled darkly as he stalked over to his group, smiling at how both Gawain and Tristan's smiles were full, of warmth and happiness.

The rustling of trees alerted the others that either Jeanne was back or Charlamagne. When the Holy Roman Emperor burst through they went back to what they were doing, Astolfo soon followed, giving a piggyback ride to Kytes who was chuckling at some joke the pink haired male had cracked.

"We'll continue training tomorrow, we'll work on footwork and how to parry," Charlemagne groaned as he plopped down. "Your a fast learner though, which is a bonus."

"Thanks," Kytes said, he was embarrassed. This Emperor, an EMPEROR; was personally teaching him how to defend himself and complimented him. Shouldn't it have been his knight or Paladin? Astolfo must have been a good fighter, but Charlemagne chose to personally teach him.

"If I let Astolfo teach you, you'd be dead in five minutes flat. I mean, Astolfo was the weakest of the Paladins."

"WHAT," Kytes gasped, swevering his head to look at the anxious looking man. "Were you really, Astolfo?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I always was pretty bad a such things. But I make up with it, with my Noble Phantasms."

"Yeah, but he's a agile fellow, made him a nuisance on the battlefield for both our troops and the enemies alike," Charlemagne chuckled.

"Guilty," Astolfo cheered, he yelped when a twig was thrown at his head and looked looked around frantically. His eyes landed on the sleeping Roman with her master.

"Silence, lest you wake my master," she snapped, before falling back asleep.

"What's with her," Astolfo grumbled before falling back onto his back. "Ahh, this whole save the worlds thing is super strange, I mean...What connection do we have with them. No offense Kytes, but why were me and Charlemagne summoned, were not top ranked Heroic Spirits in terms of power."

"I have been wondering that too," Charlemagne spoke up, eyes closed in deep thought. "If I were perfectly honest...I feel as if this has a personal connection. But I have no evidence to support this theory."

"Well, Boudicca and Frankenstein have a personal connection to their world. The Queen being the sister to one of the main perpetrators in helping all the events happen and the Berserker being her Granddaughter," Astolfo shrugged. "Perhaps something like that is what called us."

"Maybe..."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Sir Bedivere," Jeanne called to the knight.

"Ah-Just Bedivere," He smiled.

"My Apologies," Jeanne bowed her head slightly. "I am here to relieve you of watch."

"Normally I would be relieved, I feel anxious. The lack of any living thing within this forest has me on the end of my hairs," He sneered.

"Yes," Jeanne agreed with him. "This world is completely barren save for us. I had approached Paracelsus on the subject and he gave me a few ideas as to why. None of them I like."

"Care to share?"

"The most obvious is that this world was simply meant for whatever force is threatening our masters worlds, to gather power to commence it's attack."

"I believe all of us have that thought on our minds and nothing really shows us otherwise, aside from the town and castle."

"I said same sentiments to the caster and he pondered it for a moment. The less than savory answer he gave me, still unsettles me...," she groaned in despair.

"I believe it has something to do with the lack of people and animals we've seen thus far?"

"Yes, he believes that they might have been turned into those Wyverns and Dragon. As well as Homunculi. It's within some mages capabilities to do so, or so he told me. He never dared to do such a horrendous thing," Jeanne crossed her arms, shivering as she thought about what could have happened to those people.

"I have seen such first hand unfortunately," Bedivere confirmed with a silent huff of despair. "Any other ideas he gave you."

"Perhaps this is this connected to something bigger and deeper than any of us could ever hope to understand. That whatever is going to happen, will elude us until the very end," she whispered, Bedivere feeling as if the weight of the world crushing him.

"I hope that doesn't happened," he whispered, standing up. He made his way to walk back to the camp, stopping he turned to the Holy Maiden who looked out into the darkness with glazed eyes.

"There is a very slim chance that any of us Heroic Spirits will survive this ordeal," Jeanne spoke up.

"I know," Bedivere confirmed. "And I know what you will say, but it's not useless. Having friendships and camaraderie amongst us, it will strengthen us. Make us better and happier."

"I wasn't going to say anything pertaining to that," she chuckled. "At least you know. But...

...Don't promise something that you know you won't be able to keep. Children's hearts are known to be extremely fragile."

"I know. But I knight never refuses a request that is given to them by their liege."

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Comment on what you think!


	15. Long Days

"OI! SHUT IT YOU," Billy hollered as he chased after a laughing Jack.

"Ahh," Boudicca sighed happily. "Reminds me of my young children. They would argue, yell at one another, chase each other...then begin to beat whoever fell on the ground. Sometimes fight with their fists or weapons they somehow stole..."

Everyone shook their heads at the display, too used to it to be bothered by it. They had managed to get through the first forest, now walking in the grasslands. The air was cool, a nice breeze swept through; and it was silent. Far to silent for any place as beautiful.

That silence had the Heroic Spirits on edge ever since they began the trek through the flat plain. Their masters remained oblivious to their servants tense figures. They never let their guard down and many of them didn't sleep, the silence had gone on for too long.

Far to long.

"Hey," Marlene said coming up next to Bedivere.

"Yes," he inquired, looking down at his young master.

"What happens if we can't find this evil? Or when we do?"

Bedivere hesitate, unsure of how to answer. He felt Denzel's gaze on him and gulped realizing that he was actually expected to answer. He took in a deep breath before delivering what he thought.

"If we can't find it, we will be wandering here forever or until we die. Like a purgatory for those who were sent to get rid of an evil. If we find the evil behind all of this...we aim to stop it. Destroy it or kill. It might end up killing us and sending all of you home," Bedivere smiled.

"But your promise!"

"Promises sometimes can be broken by the pain of death," Bedivere told her gently. "You should know that, right?"

"I know," she sulked. "But..."

"We won't perish so easily," He told her firmly, making her jolt at the tone of his voice. "But Death is the stopper of all promises, so please don't hate me if that happens," he gave her a charming smile. "Have faith in us."

"I do," she protested her cheeks puffing up in irritation. "But this whole thing has me on edge and I don't like the feeling of it!"

"Being on edge s a good thing," Gawain chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately. "It means that you know when to give up or continue on. I didn't develop the skill until I was in my late squirehood!"

"That...actually makes a lot more sense now," Tristan sighed shaking his head.

"What does," Gawain asked. They said nothing, staying silent as they walked ignoring the indiginat squawks that the Knight of the Sun was letting out. "Tell me. Guys, come on!"

Without knowing it, the other's let out small smiles at the groups antics. It was a sense of normality amongst them, it was strange to think that something that people would gawk at would become normal to them..but it did. They had grown used to the grown men arguing like five year olds, whining to their masters to make the others stop and seeing their masters reprimand them.

"You guys do anything other than be children," Francis asked, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Yeah, sure," Gawain chuckled, giving a sly smile. "Me, Bedivere and Tristan twist around in the burlaps and barns."

"You married...to both of them," Francis casually asked. Siegfried froze and so did Bedivere who looked at Gawain with pity before moving the two masters.

"You married my baby brother...you married my baby brother and have the audacity to marry another," He growled, sounding not to far from the dragon who he slain.

"Ah...haha...I really do love them both,"he protested weakly. "I mean...I am not a cur..honest!"

"Run."

"I was going to."

Gawain then took off, his face painted with fear and anxiety as he ran forward with the famed dragon slayer hot on his heels.

"I will disembowel you!"

"I really love them both," Gawain yelled in his defense, he whirled around to block the sword that was coming toward him with his own. His arms shook under the weight of the other's sword which he was putting all his strength into. "Please believe me!"

"You would marry only one if you loved them truly," Siegfried snarled, pushing harder on the sword blocking him from his target.

"That was actually my idea, big brother," Bedivere sighed as he pulled on his older brother's hair. "And I would rather not explain my relationship to you of all people."

"Ow, let go," Siegfried ordered his brother. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You only married because mother wanted to have grandchildren and you saw it as your duty to deliver some to her. Then when she told you that she wanted you to be happy more than she wanted grandchildren, you became a wandering Knight," He snapped.

"Ooh, left your wife huh," Edmond chuckled.

"I did like her, but I find men more desirable than women. Women are kind and sweet, but I do not see them in the same light as women," He defended.

"I don't blame you, but it doesn't hurt when you lover does look like a woman," Charlemagne chuckled, wrapping an arm around Astolfo's waist. "I mean, I did marry this guy!"

"It's okay for men to love other men," Kytes asked. Everyone turned silent at this, and Jeanne spoke up.

"It is considered a sin for men to lie with other men, but it had been interpreted so many times that it is not true. That God loves and forgives all in the end, they just need to keep it secret," she gave a soft smile. "It's sweet you all love one another."

"Thanks, not like I wanted to marry this big idiot," Bedivere jerked a finger to Gawain, who let out an indigit squawk. "But he was just so charming and this man was so gloomy and lonely that we just brought him in."

"I am not gloomy," Tristan snapped.

"Really," Billy said flaty. "Could've fooled me. You never show any emotions, only talk with little silver and the puppy here and basically ignore all of us aside from your master."

"Shut it you," Tristan turned his closed eyed gaze to the gunsligner who was looking at him boredly. "All I see is you flirting with all the women here, one a holy maiden, another a pirate who shows no interest, one who is a guy and married and a Warrior Queen who was married, still in love with her deceased husband and has a granddaughter who doesn't even speak to you," Tristan gave an evil grin which made him look sinister. Billy turned bright red, sputtering at the chuckles everyone was giving.

"Shut it! You don't know anything," he snapped. "I mean..."

"Can we just let this subject drop," Jeanne pleaded, looking around. Everyone sighed before going back to walking in silence. Things were still strained and many stayed with their respective groups; only the masters interacted with one another, but even that was limited to simple questions.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Charlotte looked around the camp set up warily, she didn't know anyone and Edmond didn't let many of them talk to her. She was fine with it, but felt left out with many things. HEr being the youngest of the group certainly helped. Rocking on her seated bottom she nawed on her lip, anxiety eating at her as to what she was about to do.

She had alway been an isolated child, with Kefka being at large and her parents irritable, she mostly stayed out of the way and simply kept to herself. Steeling herself she got up and quietly made her way to the other child master-Hikari.

"Hi," she whispered when she came close enough. Hikari jumped, letting out a noise of surprise whipping his head around to look at her. He did a double take when he saw who it was...she never talked to anyone...or even talked at all.

"H-hey," he said uncertainty, giving a small awkward wave of his hand. "Is there something you needed? Nero should be with Edmond so I can ask her to-" \

"Can you be my...f...friend," she asked, looking at him through her hair, his words dying from his lips when she said that.

"Uhh...sure, I guess. I mean I don't have a lot of friends and such, so I don't know how to be a good friend..." He trailed off uncertain.

"I don't have any," she mumbled, wringing her hands together.

"Then let's both learn," Hikari grinned, smiling as he held out a hand. She gave a small smile and nodded her head.

"Yes."

Bedivere gave a warm smile as he watched the two. It was a start...

* * *

Expecting the Family drama? Or the husband Situation.

I know that Tristan was cursed to never love another; but I do like the idea of the three of them.

Isn't little Charlotte the cutest? Comment and Enjoy Mi amigos!


	16. As Fall Begins

FEW MONTHS LATER

It had been officially four months since their departure from the town and four and a half months since they first came to this world.

Things had begun to feel normal for the masters and servants alike. They were closer than before but still heavily divided.

Charlotte and Hikari spent much time together, much to the chargin of Edmond who looked like he wanted to murder the boy any time he got too close to his daughter.

Eh. Master. His Master. Not his Daughter.

Shelke, Marlene and Denzel have formed a little unit, Ceodroe and Iris being the oldest made a duo and Kytes simply stayed with Astolfo and Charlemagne.

Bedivere gave a happy smile as he saw all the masters interacting with their little groups, hoping the next thing would to be to get all of them in a little group. Siegfried sighed at his younger brother's look, shaking his head he went back to sharpening his blade.

"Great Dragon Slayer," Nero suddenly stood up, making everyone look at the strange emperor. "I have decided that I wish to fight you in battle! What do you say?!"

"I would prefer not to fight a woman," Siegfried spoke up. "But I know that I can't deny you...so shall we?"

"Umu," Nero gave a blinding smile and summoned forth her crimson blade, Autus Eutus, the slight crackle of fire on it's blade. "Come."

Siegfried wasted no time in bursting forward, his blade connecting with the Roman's, both locked in a stand still. Siegfried looked at the grinning roman with a bored look and kicked at her stomach sending her flying back. He followed swiftly after, trying to finish the fight as soon as possible.

"Go Siegfried," Marlene cheered.

"You can do it Nero," Hikari cheered back.

"I guess I have no other choice but to win, my master is counting on me," Siegfried chuckled.

"My Predator is depending on me to bring forth honor and glory and I shall not fail," Nero growled playfully.

The ran toward on another, their blade never connecting for more than a few seconds. One would advance and the other would slash to dodge to blade.

"Hmm, they are quite evenly matched, no," Bedivere hummed.

"Hmm, but isn't Nero's Noble Phantasm an Anti-Encampment Noble Phantasm and your brother's an Anti-Army," Charlemagne asked, stabbing his sword into the ground to lean on it.

"Yeah and isn't Nero's Rank a B- at best and your brother's is a A+," Astolfo asked, plopping down next to his Emperor.

"Mmhm, but that doesn't matter. They aren't going to be using their noble phantasms. It is simply about strength and skill, which both of them seemingly are equal in both aspects. I believe it will come down to speed and agility," Bedivere observed with a keen eyes.

"With Nero's slight frame she has an upper hand in agility, but your brother is matching her speed and then some. Perhaps the dragons's blood?"

"Who knows, he won't tell me anything about the ordeal. Likewise I won't tell him how I lost my arm," he chuckled, caressing the metal absentmindedly. "And no. I won't tell you either. It's private."

Edmond clamped his mouth shut, but his face still help it's thoughtful look. He stared back at the fight to see the two Saber's locked together, both trying to overpower the other. Siegfried pulled a fist back and thrust it to Nero's ribcage. She disconnected and tried to slash at his neck which he rolled away from and kicked.

This is getting nowhere.

"They'll be here for awhile," Gawain sighed.

"No," Hikari snapped, making Gawain raise a playful eyebrow at him.

"Oh, yeah? Why," He asked, smirking as he knew the answer.

"Because Nero is one of the best Saber's! She'll beat him easy peasy," Hikari said determinedly, making Gawain smile.

"No," Marlene piped up. "Siegfried is! He slayed a dragon and did a bunch of other heroic acts. Your's just sat on her throne and commanded an Army."

"Thins were a bit different in those times Marlene," Charlemagne coughed. "Emperors and kings alike would go into battle with their armies. If you didn't fight alongside your men...you were either a weak king or a coward."

"No one wants that in their history, especially if you are a king," Astolfo chuckled.

"AHHAH," Nero yelled, charging forward in an attempt to overpower the man. Their blade connected making a shower of sparks, Siegfried tripped her and she fell down to the ground, his Blade, Gram, at her throat. She pouted when she knew she lost, groaning as she laid on the ground.

"You lose."

"Predator, forgive me! I have failed," Nero wailed out. Her lower lip was jutted out as she sat up, crossing her arms like a scolded child.

"Nero's gonna get stronger and she's gonna defeat you," Hikari proclaimed and Siegfried chuckled before sheathing his sword, smiling down at the young master.

"I hope that day will be soon," He gave a soft smile to the tiny master who gazed at him without any fear.

"Well, glad to see you are all getting along but we need to talk. Just us servants,now," Boudicca said, her voice firm and lacking any of the warmth that she was known for.

"Very well," the servants said.

"Young masters I would implore you to head to camp and bundle up, it's going to be slightly cold tonight," Boudicca advised and the other servants tensed.

"Okay," they said in scattered unison, looking confused at the tense look of their servants as they walked away.

"Charlotte," Edmond called, walking up to his small master, she looked up at him doe eyes that made his heart melt. "Take my coat. It would make me feel better."

"Okay," she whispered, smiling as he dropped his warm thick coat over her and she took a deep breathing breathing in his musky smell. She waddled away content and Edmond turned to face the smiling servants, his face lit up with bright red and began to sputter out nonsense before bring his hat down to cover his entire face.

"I have a basic idea of what you want to talk about," Edmond sniffed, composing himself. He didn't dare look anyone in the eye.

"Yes," Boudicca gave a slight chuckle. "As all of you realize Fall is upon us and soon winter will be too. Winter's while we were in the town were horrible because of the ocean nearby. But the east has been known for snowfall and since our masters are not acclimated to this world yet, we will need to stay somewhere for the time begin. Until the last snowfall has melted."

"There is a town not to far off our path to the north. It's old and abandoned, but looks stable and we can gather wood for warmth all winter," Billy piped up.

"Yes, me and Billy saw it while we scouted forward. It's about a day's and a half journey away," Tristan told them.

"That would be ideal, the first winter is the harshest. For us servants it is of no problem, but to them.." Bedivere sighed, his overprotective side coming out.

"What about food? Were almost out of dragon meat and I doubt the town has anything edible in it," Gawain asked. "While we don't need to eat, it's better if we do."

"We consume less magical energy that way, true. But all the food should go to them," Nero said, her eyes firm.

"Never thought I would say this...I agree with Nero," Boudicca groaned. "We can't risk waiting until the spring to gather food. Which we should as well begin doing. It's fall and that's harvest time."

"Crops, there should be some around since we found a town. They had to have some..." Charlemagne began to mumbled to himself, trying to figure out a way.

"What do we do if the frost hits? They don't have any warm clothing. All we have is armor or clothing that correlates with our legend, which is important if we are to have any advantage," Astolfo wondered aloud.

"THe town must have some old furs we could wash up or cloth we can utilize, it's mainly the food we need to worry about, clothing and then shelter," Edmond sighed.

"Avenger is right," Jeanne stood up, making Edmond jolt, eyes widening as he looked at the woman in confusion. "We need to set off to the town at first light we are to make it and gather everything before the winter."

"I suspect we only have about a month or two left before the first hard freeze hit's us. Perhaps less, considering we have no idea what the weather is like on this side of this world," Boudicca sighed. "But we best head back and tell them. We have no other choice."

"Alright."

* * *

Well here's a new chapter! I have done the math and determined the length of this story to be around 30 or so chapters. Maybe 40. So I hope you'll enjoy this calmness before the storm!


	17. Not a Townsomething different

The masters had been on board with the suggestion to wait out the winter, Shelke had smiled as they talked amongst themselves. Seemingly like a congress made of very small politicians.

They were close, but something seemed off to a majority of the masters and all the servants. They entered the edge of the town, only it was too large and tall to such a thing.

"This is a city," Marlene gasped, Denzel looking around with a smile. "Skyscrapers and glass buildings! Concrete and everything!"

"City?"

"Skyscrapers?

"Glass Buildings?"

"Yeah, this is a modern city! Nothing like from your times! It's all modernized with metal, glass and concrete," Denzel explained. "Stores that carry clothes for commercial buy, same with food and anything you could think of. Most don't look like this thought."

"What's are chance of finding a secure building for us to wait out the next few months?"

"Very good, some buildings are designed for such things," Boudicca informed them. "It's strange to be back in a world that was so familiar to me, but is now so foreign."

"How long were you in their world," Denzel asked.

"About a decade, perhaps a few years more. It's all a blur," She sighed. "Come, we must find somewhere to sleep and set up base!"

"Perhaps this is a good idea," Francis called, Boudicca turned her head to where the noise came from and smiled.

"A hotel. Convenient," she chuckled, heading forward, with the other hesitantly following . Marlene and Denzel burst forward giggling as the met with the inside of something familiar for once.

The inside was slightly different.

Deep red with thick curtains and lots of plush couches. Shelves packed to the brim with books and trinkets. The smell of cinnamon lingered in the air and candles illuminated the room, hung up on the walls.

"Ah, the drawing rooms," Astolfo sighed content. He plopped down on one of the divans and sighed as the plushness engulfed him.

"Lot more personal and roomy than the one from our era," Charlemagne sighed as he sat down next to his Paladin.

"Really, this is what our's was like when our mother was alive, I had a drawing room similar to this," Henry said, his sister nodding along as she was perched on his shoulders.

"Well..that's nice," Billy drawled, his anger finally subsiding after being able to get all the nicotine out of his system. "What now?"

"It's a good structure, it's easy to leave if we were attacked," Boudicca murmured as she surveyed the area.

"It might be good to look around this...city," Bedivere began, confused slightly by the word. Cities were not common, and it was strange to think of the place as a city.

"Yeah, who knows what we might find!"

"Who knows what we might find."

The same sentence both said in different tones, and having different meaning.

"Master's stay here, we'll survey the area and fine places that are safe," Nero procliamed, smiling wide.

"Can we come," Marlene asked, her tone excited. Siegfried and her servants looked uncomfortable at the prospect of their master being with them as the examined the city.

"Yeah, we know the place better than you. It would be easy for us to navigate a place like this," Denzel spoke up.

"If they get to go I want to go too! This place is so cool, I want to check it out," Kytes piped up.

"It would feel good to see a regular city," Iris murmured.

"Can I go," Charlotte looked up hopefully at Edmond who smiled softly at her.

"Me and my predator will be coming," Nero smiled

"Jeanne," Ceodroe inquired. She nawed at her lip, looking at her Master with a conflicted expression.

"We'll stick together," Jeanne sighed at the hopeful looks.

"Alright, I think we should head to the convenience stores first, or a mall first, whichever comes first," Boudicca sighed.

"I think I saw a mall down the street, or at least the entrance into it," Marlene said, pointing down the general direction where it was.

"It's been awhile since I've been in a mall...or a shopping district in general," Boudicca groaned.

"What's a mall," Bedivere asked, faced full of genuine confusion.

"It's like a shopping market. Only more enclosed, with most of the shops being focused on commercial goods, health and clothing rather than food," The warrior queen sighed.

"Door won't open," Marlene called as the three modern masters stood outside the entrance, waiting for the automatic doors to open.

"Power's been cut off, not surprising," Iris muttered.

"Please move aside," Boudicca smiled warmly as she unsheathed her sword. With few quick slashes the door fell to the air blades which Boudicca managed to produce. "There we go."

"That was effective," Bedivere sighed at the display of such of ungracefulness, going in with his sword drawn. "This is a mall huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big," Iris muttered.

"Huh," Francis gave an unimpressed look as she twirled around the foyer. All the servants took in the sights around them, staring at the multiple stories that held store after store.

"Curious," Jeanne murmured as she stared at the stores on the ground level.

"Looks like some of the clothes here are still in good condition, but there is no food here," Edmond sighed as he picked up a winter coat that was roughly his master's size. "Not that I can say that I think these types of clothing would be good for our masters."

"We would most likely have to head to the old farmer's market or a chain of grocery stores, if they even still have food," Boudcica sighed.

"At least there are farmer markets," Gawain chuckled, a smile plastered on his face.

"Not what you would expect," Marlene muttered, before going into the clothing store.

*"Mon chéri," Edmond called, his language switching back into French. "Pouvez-vous venir ici. Je veux que tu essayes quelque chose."

*"D'accord grand frère," She called back, her french nearly flawless as she trodden after him.

Jeanne gave a sweet smile, Edmond blushing a deep crimson red when he saw her look.

"How sweet," she murmured. Edmond growled but said nothing as he picked at some of the clothes which were still hung up on hangers; his face red with embarrassment.

"I suppose winter clothes as well as tactical ones would be best to gather up, as well a good shoes," Henry said, looking at the shoe section. "Quite the...selection," he said. His brow rose at the heel section at some of the more showy ones.

"Ah, some are more show than for comfort," Iris chuckled."That's how our modern world works, look good and feel pain."

"Practicality is more import in surviving, than looking good. Unless your a noble of course," Charlemagne said, he turned silent for a moment as he looked at his pink haired husband. He stared at him for a long time before sighing. "I take that back."

"What Charlemagne," Astolfo asked, genuinely confused. Charlemagne shook his head and continued to look through the clothes.

The next hour was spent walking all over the mall going through various stores and picking up clothes and shoes. They hit a gold mine when they entered a camping store with supplies which would help them in the future. Paracelsus smiled when he saw the old jewelry store, taking the largest and purest jewels he could.

"Surprising that most of the structures are still in mint condition along with the clothes in the stores. If they had been here long, everything would be degraded; or very thin," Boudicca murmured as they walked down the road to the hotel.

"Is the evil taking cities from their worlds and dropping it here, taking the souls and life energy from the living beings to support itself," Billy asked.

"That's the most likely the main scenario, but why random cities and towns. If I were the man, I would pick people off who are magically strong. Not a whole city of subpar magical souls, they would barely sustain me," Paracelsus said.

"Then why," Jeanne asked.

"Fear," Edmond spoke up, his voice hard and cold. "It's human nature to want to have the upper hand and utilize fear, create it from nothing. Ensure that fear is what he can control and what he has dominion over."

"Something you used when getting your revenge," Jeanne inquired, no real malice in her voice.

"Yes," He admitted. "I held power of those people and they feared what I would do to them. I eventually went through with it, but they did what they could to appease and please me."

"We won't bend so easy, but our masters," Siegfried sighed, looking over to them as they walked ahead. "They no nothing."

"Like we are any different," Nero scoffed, everyone jumped at the tone of her voice. She always was loud, confident and blosterious. "We run around like a bunch of headless chickens, albeit we have no better tactic, we should spend this winter figuring out what we should do."

"Again, Nero makes a good point," Boudicca spoke up. Frankenstein was gazing at her grandmother with a concerned gaze, which was warranted. Boudicca made no effort to hide her hatred, resentment and malice toward the Roman Emperor who caused her ultimate suicide, but for her to agree so many times in so little times was...strange and concerning to say the least.

"We should also train them is basic self defense and swordsmanship," Tristan sighed. "At least we wouldn't have to worry as much."

"I agree, but they have to be willing, teaching those unwilling is difficult," Gawain sighed.

"We should fist set up a routine, only with stability can we reach our maximum potential," Nero ordered.

"I agree."

This is going to be a strange winter. To say the least.

* * *

* My Darling. Can you come here? I want you to try something.

**Okay big brother

So what do you think? Enjoy this chapter? Suggestions, Comments, and Kudos are welcomed and make me warm and fuzzy!

Love y'all!


	18. Something More

"Looks like the first hard freeze has settled," Bedivere casually stated as he gazed out the window.

"Huh, been that long already," Astolfo said, leaning on the bar counter. "How long have we been here?"

"Around two months, which isn't surprising," Bedivere said, putting the apron on and handing Astolfo his. They were the only two that really knew how to cook, besides from Boudica who was honestly a cooking goddess.

Her stew was worth fighting for. Trust them, they have fought over it. More than once...

"How is Kytes training coming along? I often see him giving Marlene pointers and can't help but smile every time I see such," Bedivere began. Astolfo chuckled, remembering Kytes helping Marlene with her form.

"He's doing well. We've gotten to constant moving while battling," Astolfo proudly proclaimed, flipping some eggs. "I've seen Hikari and Charlotte watching many times. They are still upset about not being able to learn."

"They are simply far to young," Nero proclaimed as she strutted in. "As if I would allow my predator to have to pick up a sword! It is my duty!"

"Of course," Bedivere laughed, shaking his head in fondness at the Roman Emperor's antics.

Friendships had been formed and every strengthening.

"I heard that Charlemagne and my older brother would be fighting in a mock battle today," Bedivere asked, looking at Astolfo who was smiling brightly.

"Yup!"

Bedivere let out a small smile.

This..was nice. Really nice, and very domestic. They were all becoming good friends, no longer did they seperate themselves. Though the separation was still there, they were much more a interwoven unit than a bunch of masters and servants who didn't know each other.

"Oi," Billy drawled as he came in, twirling his gun around on his finger without a care. "Match is cancelled today. Kids want to go outside and have a snowball fight."

"That sounds like a good idea," Astolfo cheered, eyes lighting up on the prospect of a snowball fight.

"Hah, better break out the winter gear," Bedivere murmured, cataloging the things they had and needed to go out in such cold weather.

"Let the kids have the fun their looking for. Lord only knows what's going to happen when we leave," Billy sighed, Bedivere jolted, giving a stiff nod to show he heard him.

"Get them down for breakfast and then I'll get the coats and boots out. Then we'll head outside," Bedivere told them. He began to pile food onto the plates, they were still in shock at the vast majority of food which was still good in this city. Only strengthening the theory that the evil was taking cities from worlds at random and draining all life.

"You would make a great parent, ya know," Astolfo said before leaving making the man falter in shock. Shaking his head he scoffed, setting out the plates and utensils; his attention being taken by the sounds of their masters coming.

"Ohh, this looks great," Marlene squealed, rushin up to her seat.

" I am honored to receive such praise," Bedivere gave a deep bow, making Marlene giggle. Denzel smiled at the silver armed night before hoisting Charlotte up on her seat then himself.

"Hi," Charlotte whispered, giving a small smile to Bedivere who returned it full force. She was still timid and shy around everyone except Edmond who was kind to her and rough with everyone else. The only exception to her shyness would be..."Hi Fran!"

The Berserker gave a grin, grunting to say good morning and gently pet the young girls head. Edmond watched with hawk eyes, never letting the girl out of his sight until Fran was a good distance away. Bedivere shook his head, honestly...

That man couldn't admit the fact that the girl was practically his daughter.

"I can't believe it's already snowing! I mean, we haven't been here long have we," Kytes asked, looking at the white world on the other side of the glass.

"In this world or city," Charlemagne inquired, plopping down on the divan that was behind them.

"Both," Kytes chuckled.

"Well we've been in this world for about seven months and this city for the last two," He explained.

"Is there any notable locations in the east that the evil could be hiding out in," Jeanne asked, declining the spoonful of yogurt that Ceodroe was offering her.

"Yeah, two," Boudicca sighed. "But we have time to think about that. Let us enjoy today and our little war in which Me and Master will win!"

"If this is master Servant that it should be one master and one servant on a team," Nero said.

"Hmm, but only four of us have one servant and three of the four are 1st rate Heroic Spirits," Bedivere nonchalantly stated, missing the confused look on the masters faces. Marlene finished drinking her juice before speaking.

"What..what does that mean? Your first rate Bedivere," She protested and everyone jolted in realization that none of them knew...

"Ahh, Heroic Spirits have certain classifications in which there legend revolves, putting them into the nine servant classes, you remember," he asked, staying silent waiting for them to nod their head. When they did he continued. "Well, you are then put into ranks that revolve on your strength and defense. Jeanne, Francis, Jack and Edmond are first class Heroic spirits. Nero, Gawain, Siegfried, Tristan, Fran, Astolfo, and Charlemagne are second class heroic spirits. Myself, Paracelsus, Henry, Billy, and Boudicca are third class heroic spirits."

"That's...That's stupid," Denzel snapped, causing people to jolt at the usually quite boy's outburst. "You are all heroes! Who cares if you are weaker than another, it's expected, but to divide you like that it's rude! It's wrong! So wrong..."

"Have you calmed down," Siegfried spoke up, once Denzel slumped back into his seat. The boy glumly nodded, crossing his arms across his chest refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Were not saying that we are weaker compared to others, just that the others will be stronger than us and mention the ranks. Nothing to get upset over, but never tell anyone about it. They will no doubt try to take advantage of it," Paracelsus warned, kneeling down to look Denzel in the eye. The boy averted his eyes nodding that he understood, Paracelsus sighed before standing up, lightly ruffling the boys hair before moving back to his table.

"You all might want get ready, another storm might hit and don't you all want to play," Gawain gave them a sly smirk as they began to scoff down the rest of their food, making everyone else give him an exasperated look. "What?"

"I swear you do this to piss with Bedivere and Boudicca," Tristan groaned. "You know how they feel about the kids eating in such a way."

"Yeah, well," Gawain gave a nervous chuckle and in all honesty, everyone just became annoyed.

"Were ready," Hikari called.

"Be prepared to lose," Nero proclaimed.

"Like we would," Boudicca growled back.

* * *

Think that their bonding is sweet? Cause I do!

Comment. Follow. Kudos.

I am hungry for all! Mwahaha!


	19. Winter Wonderland

"AHH! COLD," Marlene shrieked as Denzel pushed some snow down her back. "DENZEL!"

"DENZEL," Bedivere yelled. "That is not a gentlemanly thing to do and is incredibly rude!"

"Sorry," the boy mumbled, looking down his expression that of a kicked puppy.

"Just remember that some of your actions may not be appreciated by others," He sighed gently. Denzel nodded before grabbing Marlene and heading out to continue playing Bedivere shook his head and sat back down watching as everyone played in the snow riddled park. He was still in his regular armor, Heroic Spirits were not susceptible to the cold or heat, but their master's were.

The silver haired man sighed and continued to watch with a small happy smile. At least everything was peaceful...

For the moment. At least.

On the other side of the park, Billy was laying down on a bench his head cushioned on Fran's lap as the berserker watched the other's play. Billy took her distraction as a moment to look at her closer. Her eyes were two different color's, a bright Amber and startling Cerulean blue, and her face had a cute amount of baby fat. Her hair unfortunately covered up the cute features, but that only added to his interest in her.

She was capable of speaking, just found it tiring to do so and would only do it if she needed to get a point across. Her voice was raspy and she struggled to make it sound flowing but that is what drew Billy in. She didn't care to make her voice soft and flowing, only mind on speaking.

Frankenstein sensed he was staring, moving her gaze down she caught eyes with Billy who took it in stride and gave a cocky eyebrow raise and equally cocky smirk.

"Yes darling," he drawled, "see something you need?"

The poor girl jolted and turned away, her face being dusted with a light rosy blush which Billy gave a soft chuckle at.

"Ya know," he began, "your lap is really warm. Makes me wonder if the rest of you is the same?"

Frankenstein blushed, refusing to look down at the man resting on her apparently warm lap. Her face was a deep rose red, Billy fond himself entranced at the sight. He also felt icy cool dread go down his spine and pool into his stomach, he lifted his head slightly and scanned the area around him but saw nothing. Shrugging it off he laid his head back down and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

Behind the two Boudicca was being held back by both Gawain and Siegfried, her sword in her hand as she tried to head over to the duo.

"Boudicca, please," Gawain pleaded and he was elbowed in the stomach for the fifth time. "Please, don't overreact so much!"

"Overreact," She nearly wailed. "Overreact to a good for nothing Cowboy who was a flirt to every pretty thing in a skirt messing with my granddaughter! I will eviscerate you after I'm done with him!"

"If you want her to have a normal life then shouldn't you allow her to experience teasing and flirting," Siegfried grunted and she kicked him in the shin. "Please think about that."

"I will once his inared are spread all across the ground and his blood on my blade," She growled, struggling harder against them as they dragged her away, her spitting curses the whole time. Nero was laughing at them, Hikari watching with confused eyes as he looked to the three across from them and the Emperor.

"Their crazy," Tristan sighed.

"At least my brother is sane," Bedivere chuckled, going back to helping Charlotte and Marlene make a snowman.

"Hmmm," Edmond hummed as he watched them. "It's funny entertainment though."

"Can you not find enjoyment in the suffering and insanity of our comrades," Jeanne asked and she dodged an attack from Ceodroe.

"Consider us comrades now do you," he sneered, looking at the Ruler with malice.

"I am only saying that-"

"Enough this is supposed to be a fun day and I would prefer that you two get along," Bedivere snapped, his eyes threatening as he stared at the two. They backed down with their tails tucked firmly between their legs, everyone quickly learned that it wasn't Edmond or Siegfried who was the scariest amongst them.

It was Bedivere and Boudicca. Those two were scary and intimidating.

It' wasn't funny.

"Woah," Astolfo yelled as a gaggle of young master ran past him suddenly. Stumbling back he tensed up in anticipation for fall back, only to have a warm body stop him.

"You okay," Charlemagne chuckled. His fingers gripping both of Astolfo's upper arms, the pink haired male flinched and tensed in the oh so familiar position. The painfully familiar position. "Astolfo?"

That managed to snap Astolfo out of his trance, shaking his head he brushed himself off and began muttering to himself.

"Astolfo..." Charlemagne question, confused as he looked at his husband who turned whiter than the snow and was flinching at his mere touch. "You alright?"

"Huh," he asked, seemingly being pulled out of his revire by Charlemagne's voice. "Yeah! I was just remembering an encounter I had with a not so nice witch and I would rather not talk about it." He chuckled scratching the back of his nervously, eyes going back and forth. Charlemagne chuckled, looking at his husband with loving eyes and moved in close.

"Perhaps when the master's sleep, I can help," he moved in close making sure his breath ghosted over his husbands ear, "make you forget. I always could before." Slowly he wrapped an arm around Astolfo's waist , his hand light and slowly making it's way down his hip to the edge of his armored skirt.

"The kids are here," He whispered, pushing Charlemagne away, moving his face to the side to hide his blush. Charlemagne chuckled but couldn't help feel as if he was missing something? What was it that Astolfo was hiding from him?

"Hey, when are we going to leave," Ceodroe asked as his attack was once again dodged by Jeanne.

"When the ice melts of course. It will be best that way," she told him promptly.

"Where will we be headed?"

"The forest which divides this land from the south of course."

"What lies beyond? Where would this evil lie?"

"Why are you pushing this Ceodroe," Jeanne sighed, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I want to be prepared! I don't want to go blindly in, it's not right to do so," He snapped, eyes holding fire as he spoke.

"There is a mountain in the far east, the last time I flew close to it I was thrown away by an immense magical force...I've been wary to approach it since," Boudicca sighed as she plopped down on the bench next to them. "But magic has been off the charts recently in the east. I've been here longer so I can sense it more easily than the others, so we might be facing other obstacles along the way. The trip through the forest might take a two to four months at best. It all depends in the man I intend to summon."

"We are not summoning him," Tristan growled as he walked toward them.

"Why do you hate him so," Ceodroe inquired. "We now nothing of him, only that he too is an Archer."

"He's a mockery of everything a certain woman believes in. Chivalry, honor, truth and serving the lord with the utmost loyalty..." Tristan seethed. He took in a few deep breaths before continuing. "I respect the man for his ideals and reluctantly get along with him for another reason I will not tell, but I will never see him as a comrade." With that said he turned on his heel, heading toward Gawain and Bedivere who were with Charlotte making snow angels with her.

"Well, the trip through the forest will be an interesting one to say the least," Francis chuckled as she approached.

"No kidding."

* * *

Soo~ like how they are all interacting? Tell me what you think!


	20. Cool Night

"Woohhhe," Billy sighed as he plopped down onto a plush couch. "Man those kids gave me a run for ma money! Never knew they could have so much energy in 'em."

"Well they've been cooped up in this hotel for the last two months," Nero told him. "Of course they would have the energy of a thousand roman soldiers!"

"Or that of children," Boudicca sighed from where she was sharpening her sword. Her evil eye was still locked on Billy who was none the wiser about it. "But the conversation with Ceodroe earlier has opened my eyes to something."

"What," Jeanned asked, attentive from where she had been dozing off.

"Perhaps there are towns from their worlds here," she began. "Barren and empty as this, devoid of all life and people dead. Turned into Wyverns or Homunculi."

"But we have seen neither Wyverns or Homunculi, not since the fight night that we left the town months ago."

"That is what worries me, so much peace but at what cost..." Boudicca's eyes glazed over as she began mindlessly to polish her blade. Edmond growled, slamming his glass on the bar counter it cracking under the pressure he was putting on it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go through the forest? Why not fly over it, we have two riders and your chariot could easily carry four including you."

"Attacked...last...time...We...tried," Fran grunted out, everyone paying attention. "No...Dragons only...strange...things. Like...father made."

"Victor? Victor Frankenstein?"

"Uggh," she nodded her head in confirmation.

"But it wasn't?"

"Umm," She hummed, looking at Boudicca who was gripping her sword tight.

"Victor...Alphonse..." She muttered, thinking of her son and husband. "My beloved..."

"We'll leave her alone for now."

"Perhaps...but what would that entail? They are waiting at the end of the forest, that I have no doubt about," Siegfried sighed. "But what about these mountains? What are we to go up against? Will another Servant be our enemy?"

"Enough of this," Edmond sighed, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to bed."

"We don't need sleep though," Jeanne spoke up confused.

"Charlotte get's nightmares and I'd rather not take up more magical energy than needed," he told her, going up the stairs. "So unless were under attack, don't bother me." He soon disappeared with a quite ding of the elevator.

"Sleep sounds good," Bedivere sighed, standing up and leaving. Others left too, murmuring same sentiments as they hobbled into the elevator going onto the floor where their master's resided.

Only Boudicca, Fran and Jeanne were left. The Ruler refusing to sleep, incase anything happened.

"I hope this peace can last," Jeanne mumbled as she entered that lobby, standing guard.

* * *

UPSTAIRS

"Aww, Hikari is so cute," Nero cooed as she looked at her young master curled up on his bed, a bunch of blankets cocooning him. "Sweet Hikari...you do not deserve this."

Gently she pushed his hair from his face, caressing his face smiling at the serene look upon it. Nero heaved a heavy sigh, she felt tired and drained-just like when she was under her mother's hand...

Shaking her head clear of such vile thought Nero settled down on the bed, letting sleep take over her as she curled around Hikari.

* * *

Edmond sighed as he managed to clam Charlotte down from a nightmare-thankfully she hadn't awoken. Her forehead glistened with sweat as she panted in fear, her face scrunched up in fear as she suffered through the nightmare.

Such evils the young one had to face, at such a tender age.

His mother had tried to shield him of such evils, but as well teach him of them and how to avoid them. If only he had been more aware, then he wouldn't have been...

Shaking his head he gave a heavy sigh before heading to the bathroom and washing his face with some cold water before heading back to the bed.

"Attends et espère, ma chérie," He whispered lightly, gently kissing her forehead as her moving finally settled into light tossing and turning. Sighing he took off his boots and thick coat before climbing into bed with Charlotte, gently bringing her into his embrance, the hatred has not left his heart...never.

He now has a new target and they will suffer a hundred fold for what they have done...

They will die. That is a promise.

* * *

"I swear those three disgust me," Henry mumbled as he looked at Bedivere, Gawain and Tristan. All three were wrapped up in one another's embrace, after giving their usually good night kiss(cough-makeout-cough), they settle in a nice pile and sleepily began kissing one another before falling asleep.

"I wish I could kill the other two in my sleep, but alas I cannot," Siegfried sighed as he fell back onto his matress.

"Well, it's nice to see people in such love. I have no one to share my love to," Paracelsus sighed. "I only have the world to show my love and that's all."

"Still, it's admirable that you would want to," Henry sighed as he plopped down, his sister curling up next to him. "I did have someone that I did like but she was unfortunately, she was a lot older than me!"

"Oh, who," Billy chuckled as he placed his guns on the table.

"Florence Nightingale. She was a fine woman," Henry chuckled. "Yes she was."

"Wasn't she the one who was a really good doctor," Jack asked, her voice slurred as she fell into deep sleep.

"That famous Nurse huh," Billy chuckled as he laid down, Henry didn't answer as he two was under the spell of blissful sleep. Paracelsus let out a quiet chuckle before settling down, his breathing evening out as his body felt the need for sleep and more mana. Billy listened to the even breaths of his companions, feeling comfort in it's uniformity, his eye lids felt heavy as his body told him to collect more mana and sleep.

That is just what he did.

* * *

As soon as Astolfo and Charlemagne got to their room, the Paladin had stripped off his armor and laid down on the bed next to Kytes without a single word. Charlemagne looked at his usually bubbly Paladin with worry.

"Hey, Allie," Charlemagne whispered light, coming up behind the male. "You alright. You've been avoiding me since lunch."

"Yes," Astolfo replied quickly. "I am perfectly fine? Why would you ask such a silly question," he gave a nervous chuckle. Charlemagne raised a brow but didn't question it as he laid down next to the pink haired male, Astolfo rolling onto of Charlemagne. The Emperor wrapped an arm loosely around the slim male, sighing content as he felt complete.

He didn't notice that Astolfo's eyes were wide and his body tense.

* * *

"Ahh," Francis breathed as she entered the room where Iris slept. Francis felt...strange.

Not sick, Heroic Spirits can't get sick. But this wasn't sickness. No it was something more...more like loneliness.

Jeanne had her hands full with dealing with everyone, Nero and Edmond had to deal with child masters who needed constant attention. The others had their little groups and she...

She had a master who was more than capable of taking care of herself.

And for some reason that made her feel upset.

She was Francis Drake for all that was holy! She was one of the most feared pirate of her time and had explored the world! She had her crew who were a bunch of good for nothings and that was good enough for her, but why?...

Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts, she wasn't jealous. She wasn't lonely.

...Right?

* * *

Boudicca sighed as she sheathed her sword after her care routine, petting her Granddaughter's head gently. She searched the bar for something strong to help her drown out the thoughts running through her head. She didn't want to think, or remember.

She most definitely didn't want to remember.

What exactly?

Well at least it was working.

Fran meanwhile was looking out the door at the street light night, watching as the snow fell down. Creating a film if fresh snow in where they had walked; creating something fresh.

Smiling she blushed at the thought of what happened with the gunslinger earlier in the day, smiling to herself as she thought about it.

* * *

Jeanne sighed as she looked around in the dim lobby, her senses on alert as she tried to find any threat that would come at them in the wee hours of the night. Without fail, every night she would find herself in this position and without fail nothing had happened.

She would not lower her guard though, for surely if she were to slack in her duties, then something would-no something will come. That is without such a doubt.

But she felt weary of such thing, Jeanne did, used to war and fear as much as she despised it. She missed her mother and the peacefulness of their quite life in the quaint french town.

While grateful to have another frenchman here with her, it had to be him...

Jeanne mused on the Avenger who seemed kind and sweet to his young master. But he had yet to show such kindness to others, even to young Charlotte's friend, Hikari.

Jeanne was confused and scared, something bigger than all of them would happened.

But would they have the resolve to be able to get out of it.

* * *

What do you think? Everything that's happened and the promises made?


	21. A New Dawn

"Hey Ceodroe," Iris called as she jogged to meet the other young adult.

"Oh, hello Iris, you need something," he chuckled, smiling lightly at her.

"Have you seen Marlene or Denzel? They were supposed to do some chores today, but I can't them," she sighed, sagging slightly. Ceodroe gave a tired chuckle as well and gave an apologetic smile at her.

"I haven't, sorry," he told her. "Those two know every nook and cranny of this place. Most likely trying to have their last bit of fun until we have to leave in a week."

"I don't blame them, but they shouldn't skipe chores," Iris fummed as she stalked down the hall. When she turned the corner Ceodroe let out a sigh of relief an went back to his current task of heading to the lounge. Once he was too out of sight, a panel in the wall opened and out popped out...

Marlene and Denzel.

Both were giggling before trying to shush the other and tiptoeing away. They explored the place they had lived in for five months, for what felt like the very last time. They would make the time worth it.

* * *

Edmond let a soft smile settle it's way onto his face as he watched Charlotte play in the snow.

Well...slush considering that is what it was now.

"Charlotte," he called her over, pushing himself from the wall to walk over to the smiling girl. "Your going to get all dirty and wet."

"It's fun though," she giggle, making Edmond smile. "Plus...This might be the last time that I get to do so."

Edmond felt his smile dim when she said that. Sighing lightly he kneeled down to her level and raised her head to look him in the eye.

"There is a chance would could come back," he whispered, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Could doesn't me will," she said back. His fist clenched as tight as heart when he saw her broken look.

Far too young...

* * *

Shelke sighed as she looked out the window into the wet and dirty snow filled city. The time in this city with the others was like...a dream to her. Something that she thought she would never have in Deepground. Something that was denied from her.

Shelke felt a poke on her cheek and resisted the urge to jolt.

"I know that look," Boudicca sang in her ear. "Your thinking about Deepground again, aren't you?"

Shelke stayed quiet, as much as she confided in and trusted Boudicca, talking about the experiments that were done to her...were too fresh.

"I understand your reasons for not telling me and I have a burning urge to kill my baby brother everytime I see you like this..but try to be more cheerful. For the children," Boudicca sighed as she leaned back, her sword resting at her hip. Boudicca gave her a comforting looking before gifting her with a chaste kiss to the forehead and a gently pat on the head.

Shelke found herself smiling at the simple display of affection that the woman gave her on a day to day basis. It was more than she had ever received in her life, she knew that her sister was searching for her. Boudicca had rekindled the hope that her sister was when she yelled at her-nearly two years ago.

"How dare you," Boudicca roared, glaring down at Shelke who glared back.

"I was abandoned by my sister! She has not come for me at all! She care not for me," Shelke growled, annoyed the woman couldn't understand. "I have not heard of anyone searching!"

"That is what Shin-Ra does," Boudicca snarled. "Never give up hope your sister is looking for you! If you are all she has left, their is no doubt that she is searching for you. Until she sees the remains of your dead body, I have no doubt that she is searching far and wide for you."

"How foolish," Shelke mumbled as Boudicca stomped away. But she felt the flame of hope which had all but been extinguished rekindle. Was she right? Was Shalua still searching?

She at least hoped.

Shaking her head, Shelke smiled as she watched Edmond and Charlotte outside. She got along quite well with the young girl, she was quite smart for never getting a real education and Edmond trusted her, so they were often left alone.

Shelke groaned when she heard a crash and the tell tale giggles of Marlene and Denzel.

Those two...

* * *

"Oi, Kytes. Keep your guard up," Charlemagne growled as he watched his student struggle against Bedivere. Kytes didn't seem to have heard him or didn't bother to listen as he chraged to the slight man with a cry. He brought down his sword, which was quickly parried and taken out of his grip.

Charlemagne had to bit back a curse as the boy did so.

"Now you know what your mother felt when you did the same thing," Astolfo chuckled, face smug as he looked at Charlemagne.

"I wasn't that bad," Charlemagne protested.

"Sure," Astolfo drawled, giving his king a long side look. Charlemagne huffed crossing his arms watching as Bedivere tripped Kytes who fell on his chest, trying to roll around to get up. Only to have the Knight of the Round sit on him.

"Why!"

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey," Hikari spoke up suddenly. "How long will it take us to reach the forest?"

"Not too long I suppose. Considering how close we are," Nero hummed as she finished packing Hikari's pack.

"What happens when we get to the forest. After summoning our guide I mean?"

"We try to get through it, and find out enemy," Nero cheered, her face softened at Hikari's conflicted look. "Yes, this might be scary-but know that I will alway be there for you. No matter what!"

"I know," he chuckled, looking at the silly emperor with a happy smile. "Your silly!"

Nero gave a false gasp of shock and hurt before bursting out laughing and giving Hikari playful noogie.

That felt 100% right.

* * *

AT NIGHT

"The chilled air recedes and the snow melts," Jeanne murmured as she stood in the lobby, vigilant as always.

"Thus the journey will resume and our goal realized," Boudicca said, coming up next to her. "But you should enjoy this rest, because in three days it won't be within our grasp any longer."

"If I let my guard down for a moment-"

"Then they will strike," Boudicca finished, smiling at Jeanne's conflicted look. "I know that you want to protect the masters. Because they are young, naive, they need to be protected. They need to still have the innocence of childhood? I know you want to protect them but they'll have to learn at some point."

"That is not the point," Jeanne snapped, shaking as she clutched her banner tighter. " want to ensure their safe yes, but I want them to know. I just-"

"Haven't figured out a way to explain it to them yet," Nero sighed as she descended from the stairs. "I fear that I too have the same problem. Hikari is so young and yet I have to encounter a moment that I must teach him of the cruelty of life. I simply fear that when I have too that I will not have the heart to tell him and end up decieving him. Which will only hurt him in the future."

"We all have people we wish to protect don't we," Edmond sighed as he stalked out of the shadows. Everyone jolted.

How...how long had he been there?

"Well least were not alone," Charlemagne chuckled as they looked down from the second floor.

"We agree," Tristan said as he and his companions entered.

"Yeah, yeah. Touching moment, but we should focus on the summoning," Francis said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Yes, what are we to do Boudicca," all eyes turned to the Queen of Victory.

"Tristan..."

"No. Never again," He snapped.

"You don't have a choice, unless you want to stumble blindly through the forest," Bedivere sighed.

"It's better than summoning Robin Hood of all people," he seethed.

"We will summon him no matter what," Nero told him.

"NO!"

* * *

Ne? Ne? What do you think! Did you expect Robin Hood? Or you think it was someone else? Comment!


	22. Summoned

"Come now, Masters. The time for summoning approaches," Boudicca called as they stopped at the edge of the forest.

They had been back to traveling for nearly a month and everything seemed to be normal. No attacks or surprises along the way which just set everyone's fear radar off the charts. They waited day and night for attacks and none came, but they didn't let that stop them from the task at hand.

"So were summoning this Robin Hood guy," Denzel asked, coming up next to Siegfried.

"Yes, he is a archer of good renowned. Stealing from the rich to give back to the poor. Master of the forest and poison, he's a good natured man and-"

"An all around good for nothing that has no respect for the law at all," Tristan growled, glaring heatedly at Boudicca who took the catalyst from her pouch. She had stolen it from him to ensure the summoning would go off without a hitch.

"As you can see both Tristan and Robin Hood have a history," Bedivere chuckled, watching as his husband began fuming as Boudicca began the summoning incantation.

She has some skill with summons and runes, being from the age where the celts were simply backing off meant that she was able to learn such things. Everyone began to pay attention as she said the last few lines of the summoning chant.

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!"

The servant quickly shielded their masters eyes as bright light exploded from the catalyst and a cloud of dust exploded in their area.

"All right, now that I'm summoned, I'll work. In my own way," A man in green chuckled as he looked around.

"Of course you will that's all you ever do," Tristan growled, standing up to approach the man. "No respect for authority or plans. Never mind if they were carefully laid out and everything needed to be in place, just going off to do your own thing. Have you ever cared for anyone but your own interests?"

"Don't you start on that again," Robin Hood snapped. "I have had enough of your lectures to last."

"You never seem to get enough since you always end up in prison," Tristan growled.

"You really want to get into this again, even after mommy dearest scolded you for being so rash," Robin mocked. Tristan blushed bright red, growling he spoke.

"You heard that?"

"The whole Kingdom could hear her yelling at you! You would have to be dead not to hear that woman hollering," Robin scoffed. Taking off his hood they were met with forest green eyes and orange ginger hair.

"I hate you," Tristan growled, his hand clenched tight in the collar of Robin Hood's cloak.

"Good to see you too," Robin chuckled. "Though I doubt mom would have liked to see us like this. Won't you give your little brother a hug?"

"Get away from me," Tristan snarled, pushing the man away.

"Your brother's," Marlene gasped as she looked between the two. Robin gave her a cheeky smile before answering.

"Half brother's actually. Same mother, different fathers; she loved us equally but that love never translated to each other now has it?"

"You were a trouble making child intent on making our mothers life miserable," Tristan said in defence. Robin Hood's face turned stony before angry as he rounded in on his brother.

"Now you shut your mouth. I loved mom just as much as you and never intentionally made her life hell. Ever since you left to get away from me, she was left constantly worrying and scared something happened to your good for nothing ass," he snarled, getting close to his brother's face. "Did you even visit her at all, once you became a knight for King Arthur? I did and she never once mentioned you ever coming over...in the end you abandoned her. Just like our fathers."

"Never compare me to either of those men," Tristan bellowed, clutching his brother's throat before pushing him away and stalking away from the group. Robin huffed before looking at Shelke who held his catalyst. A necklace given to him by his brother when they were younger.

"I take it your my master, eh," He chuckled, taking the offered jewelry and placing it carefully in a pouch. "Well, I'm assuming that you want me to get you through the forests, huh."

"That is the main reason why we summoned you, yesm" Shelke bowed her head.

"Kay. I'll be back in about a day," he sighed, as he was about to leave the voice of his brother stopped him.

"Drake go with him. I don't trust him not to abandon us," Tristan said.

"Tris, come on. He's your brother-" Gawain was cut off by Tristan who appeared to have didn't hear him.

"Not to mention he's a thief that sneaks away at night and abandons his comrades."

"I'm not even going to defend myself any more," Robin snarled.

"Because it's true," Tristan smirked.

"Because you never listen to me. You have never listened to me," Robin howled. Tristan remained unfazed and that pissed Robin hood off even more. "Who ever Drake is, come on."

He ran in quick, Francis close on his heels and soon they were gone into the dark depths of the forest, everyone silent at the confrontation they had witnesses.

"Tristan, don't be so rude to your brother," Bedivere snapped, the first to find his voice. "He tries to hardest to be like you!"

"He never mastered the bow," Tristan snapped. "Only that damned crossbow on his forearm! He is a mockery of all Archers!" He stalked away as to not have to speak with anyone, Bedivere sighed and wrapped his arms around Gawain, worried for Tristan.

Everyone simply looked at one another and decided not to say anything.

* * *

WITHIN THE FOREST

Robin Hood cursed as he finally stopped, his heart was beating fast and breath coming in pants.

"So your the famous pirate Francis Drake huh," Robin Hood turned to face the pirate. He didn't know what the famed pirate would look like, probably some scraggly old dude with a few missing teeth and cigar addiction.

What he was met with made him jolt in shock. Slender legs, nice full ass, good bust and pretty face framed by light pink hair.

"Your the famous Pirate Francis Drake," he said, looking her up and down.

"You got a problem with that punk," she snapped, glaring at him with malice on her eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender and backed off, looking at her from side glances. and when she turned around.

"What exactly are we scouting for anyways," Francis scoffed as she pushed a branch out o her way.

"Thinks like that," he motioned to her left where a tree was sinking into the ground.

"Woah," she yelped, scrambling away from the area. "What is that!"

"Some type of magical core that went out of control and absorbs anything that is unlucky to be in it's vicinity. Good thing that those things are stationary."

"This happen alot in forests," Francis huffed.

"Unfortunately," Robin sighed. "I lost a bunch of good merry men thanks to mages not cleaning up after themselves. Leaving their half baked incantations and experiments all over. Cost too many people their lives..."

"Was one of them Maid Marian," Francis asked, curiously.

"No...my mother," Robin Hood whispered, Francis stopped to look at the man and felt her heart break. Instead of a cocky outlaw there was a broken man in his stead. One that couldn't clear the forest of all the evils mages leave, so that his mother could go in.

"Is that why your brother hate you so much," She asked.

"Yeah, thinks I didn't tell her on purpose," robin scoffed. "Why would I want my own mother, the only person who believed in me, why would I want her dead! He could never understand, cause he was never around. Were about five year apart and-"

"Guys leave for squireships around seven; so your whole life was knowing of this man who was your brother; but in truth a complete stranger," Francis whistled. "Talk about family drama."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Robin chuckled. "What about you, anything juicy about your family?"

"Supportive mom and the oldest of 12, the role model and hated it. Dad was always busy," she shrugged. "Mom seemed to act a bit strange around me but then again she had 12 kids, so.."

"12, wow," Robin breathed. "Surprised she was still alive after all of it."

"We were too."

"Sounds like a nice family though."

"Yeah, it was."

They each smiled at one another.

* * *

Same old, same old. Comment and Kudos and leave what you thought about the chapter there as well.


	23. Within the Forest Toward Evil

"Watch out," Robin warned as he grabbed Marlene's arm. Just in time too, as a damaged tree fell down where she once stood.

"WOAH," She yelped. "Thank you."

"No problem little darling," he winked making Marlene meep in embarrassment before scuttling away behind a chuckling Gawain.

"It's good to see you still have your regular humor, eh," he chuckled as Marlene to refuge under his cloak her arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"Please refrain from doing such things while here, would you," Tristan snapped as he passed them. His eyes were actually open for once and glaring at his younger brother. He merely raised his hands in surrender and back off, heading over to talk to Francis; whose face lit up with excitement as he approached.

"Hey sailor," he purred, sauntering up next to her. She gave a chuckle at the joke, handing him a wet skin filled with water.

"How goes the tracking," She asked, leaning against the tree she stood next to. "Anything of interest?"

"Unless you count a bunch of moss covered trees with some strange oozing substance to the north, then no. Nothing really," He snickered, tinkering with the crossbow on his arms.

"Couldn't the oozing be a product of the moss?"

"Yeah if it wasn't glowing an unnatural color and releasing wisps of magic out of it," He shrugged nonchalant as Francis chuckled.

"Got something to shoot me down each time...huh?"

"It's nothing personal darling," he drawled, giving her a long side glance which had her blushing and laughing at the same time.

Tristan shook his head, feeling sorry for Francis. His brother was...well he was a major flirt by nature and thought he disliked her from being a pirate...no woman deserved to have their hearts stolen by him and then broken.

Bedivere and Gawain shared a look that spelled exasperation. Honestly if the man would only talk to his brother than everything would be solved but no. He needed to closed off and edgy; not wanting to speak with the man at all.

"Well, I'm going to head out to map our route then come back," Robin sighed. Jumping onto the branches high above them he allowed himself to enjoy the freedom of seemingly flying in the air as he ran across. Francis watched as he left, feeling a bit lonely; he was really the only one she could make the jokes sailors make to one another.

Sure he was a bit touchy and flirty but it made it all more fun. Plus it pissed the prim and proper Tristan off which is just an added bonus. He hated her and she hated him, it was as simple as that and they made no bother to hide their malice from one another.

They were civil for the sake of their masters, but other than that...well to each other they were the worst plague imagable. Each day they got on each other's nerves and had arguments on an hourly basis.

It was tiring to say the least.

"Hey, Charlotte," Marlene called to the shy master. She jolted but smiled when Marlene waved her over, walking over she smiled as the other girl began to prattle on about something; enjoying the company.

Edmond chuckled at the scene, him being joined by Jeanne who merelt cooed at the cuteness overload.

"So cute," Bedivere sighed as he gazed upon them, smiling at their innocence. "I wonder for how much longer this peace will last…"

"Don't hate me for saying this….but not for much longer I'm afraid. Considering we'll be out of this forest soon," Robin sighed as he dropped down. "IT's only about a week's walk away and I don't sense anything bad or nasty which could hurt us. Which in actuality really worries me," he chuckled.

"What of what lies at the edge, have you seen it," Edmond asked. Robin shook his head and gave an apologetic look before he spoke.

"Can't say that I have. No doubt in a few days I will, though I am worried about what i'll see," he gave a shaky laugh.

"So what's going on with you a Drake," Gawain inquired casually as he strolled in with a shit eating grin plastered on.

Robin choked while everyone who heard the knight chuckled, aside from Tristan who scowled at his husband. Then his brother, before going back to brooding.

"Wh-what do you mean," he squawked.  
"Come on, all of us have seen you give Drake the moony eyes and she's been looking at you like your a chunk of meat she'd like to take a bite out of. And you spend a slot of time together….sooo," Gawain gave an evil chuckle as all the Servants attention went to him.

"Sh..she's a nice girl. Funny as all hec an has a really nice-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Tristan snapped. "Though I do not like Drake I will not have you disrespecting her."

"I wasn-"

"All you ever do is degrade women and use them. How many of those poor girls I had to comfort when they realized you were never interested," he gave a dark chuckle. "Drake deserves far better than you. A good for nothing outlaw that leads their own mother to her death."

"I DID NOT KILL HER ON PURPOSE," Robin roared, galring hatefully at him. "I WARNED MOMMY I REALLY DID! I TOLD HER THAT THE FOREST WASN'T COMPLETELY SAFE! I WARNED HER, I REALLY DID! I LOVED HER AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER!"

"YOU MADE HER LIFE HELL! SHE TRIED TO ENSURE THAT YOU WERE PUT ON THE RIGHT PATH! AND YOU BECAME….BECAME AN OUTLAW. YOU BROKE HER HEART!"

"YOU LEFT AND **NEVER** CAME BACK! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF HOW **MOMMY FELT**! EACH DAY AND NIGHT WE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME HOME; I **WAITED** TO SEE MY BROTHER WHO I IDOLIZED, BUT HE **NEVER CAME**! I WAITED AND WAITED FOR YOU TO COME HOME AND YOU **NEVER DID!** I LATER REALIZED...I realized that I need to become what you hated most. Just for you to pay attention to me...just for you to even talk to me," Robin hissed, tears running fat rivers doen his face.

"I was planning to come home Robin-"

"I'm going to talk a walk in the forest," he interrupted his brother. "I'll be back soon."

Without another word he stomped off into the dense forest, uncaring of the voices that called after him. Angrily he wiped off the tears that stained his face and the snot that ran down his face. He stopped when he reached the clearing that was about an hour's walk away, collapsing on his back with a heavy sigh. Sniffing he cried silently as he thought about what happened.

Damn it. Tristan just had to rile him up so much! He had to such such mean things, and accuse him of such horrible things. Giving a yell he began to roll around the ground like a petulant child having a tantrum.

"Archer, you alright," the soft voice of Francis Drake broke through his tantrum. "I'm here if you need me."

"I..I know," he sighed, jumping up to sit up. "Thanks. Sorry you had to see that."

"Ah, I've had my share of tantrums. Mostly with my crew when their being idiots," she chuckled, plopping down next to him. "So I guess."

"Heh, guess we both had our own share of idiots," Robin chuckled.

"Hmm," Francis hummed, looking at Robin who had laid back down on the ground. His hands were cushioning his head, and legs splayed out. Wanting to shock him; she rolled on top of him, her hands wrapping around him.

To his credit he didn't react, simply wrapped his arms around her and sighing content.

"I wish I had met you in my life," Robin sighed. "You understand me, and know what the life is like."

Francis got up and gently placed her lips on his, moaning at the feeling. He tasted of old pine and smoke, the scent of the forest was overwhelming.

To Robin she tasted of the ocean, saltwater and ocean waves assaulted his senses. Cupping her face he brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. They simply laid their kissing one another, enjoying the feeling of one another, never wanting it to end.

Perhaps everything would be alright.

* * *

Soo the siblings fight...what you think? Huh? Well I'm excited for what I have planned for the second half! Stay tuned!


	24. Out on the Other Side

WEEK LATER

"Were only a day away from the edge," Robin called, as they stopped for the night. He was now under the command of Iris, who was more than happy to have another servant under her command.

Tristan was less than thrilled when he heard, wanting to keep a closer eye on his younger brother. But he conceded to Marlene's pleading gaze and grundingly went along with it. He as well bent to his husbands wills and tried to at least act nicer to both his brother and Francis.

He wasn't exactly accepting of their relationship, often being heard muttering how either Francis deserved better than his womanizer little brother or how his brother would be better off with a woman who his brother introduced him to.

It was complicated but they were making it work….

Somehow.

Jeanne sighed as she watched Tristan once again try to convince his brother to allow him to pick a bride for him. She saw how Francis' hand twitched for her pistol at her side and sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't actually shoot the man; before turning to look at her master. She smiled as she saw he was talking with both Charlotte and Hikari, both children entrapped in his tale. Jeanne felt pride in how he handled them; especially Charlotte who was thankfully coming out of her shell; everyone felt especially proud about that.

Edmond was happy about it; he knew he could trust them with her and often did so to be alone. Jeanne was worried, she knew of his history and knew the looks of men who were out for revenge. One that he has had for the entire journey. Steeling herself, she walked over to where he was smoking and waited until he acknowledged her. When he did with but a fleeting glance did she speak.

"You've been distant lately," she sighed. "I am worried. You hold the face of a man hell bent on revenge. And considering your story…."

"Your right," he gave a puff of his cigar. "And you know full well of what I am planning."

"What will happen if we die during this," she hissed. "You plan on protecting her from her vile parents is good a face value. But if you can't be there-!"

"We have been here for nearly a full year, Holy Maiden," he sneered. "We have been able to collect as much mana as we need and out magical reserves are near bursting. We'll be fine. Not to mention our sense for Servants are high and you can immediately tell who a servant is and find their weakness."  
"Still…"

"Believe in this groups strength," he whispered. "We all depend on one another and in that we are strong. It is not numbers in which makes you strong. It's trust and we have an abundant of it," he gave her a lopsided smile. "A lot more than a year ago, huh?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "I will admit, you are nothing like I had originally thought. Much more a papa bear than ferocious beast."

"Wah-" He choked on his cigar, coughing he looked at the Ruler in shock.

"Yes, your papa bear aspect is very visible," Jeanne nodded seriously. "Almost adorable in some aspects."

"I am not adorable," he protested. "I am evil incarnate!"

"Who loves a little girl as if she was his own daughter with all his heart," Jeanne told him. "I see how you care for her and love her like your own. Evil incarnate or not, you are a man with a heart."

"Never mention this to anyone," he huffed, smiling as he stared at a laughing Charlotte.

"Never," Jeanne promised. She moved to leave, walking toward Boudicca. Before she was completely out of ear shot, she heard.

"Ah, Haydée. If only you could be here with me. Then perhaps this family would be complete, I was a horrible person to you...but you loved me and that was enough for me. If only….."

Jeanne let out a fleeting smile and continued onward. Though he was resolute to remain the way he was….at least he had things to love.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"The wind is howling with bad omens," Bedivere sighed, looking around.

"I keep forgetting you spent some time with the druids to achieve your near caster class," Siegfried grumbled, poking the fire to keep it going.

"Heh, well I am too worried," Nero sighed. "There is the scent of blood lust in the air. Something is going to happen the moment we exit this forest."

"It is obvious isn't it," Boudicca sighed, stopping to inspect her sword. "Our enemy has seen how strong we have become. It will no doubt attempt to break us up. Ruler against Avenger. Nero vs myself. Enemy against Enemy. Simple as that. Shake the foundation, destroy the structure."

"We can't allow that to happen! We are friends and as long as we keep than in mind we should be fine," Astolfo protested. "Right?"

"It might not be that simple. There are attacks that target the mind and could potentially control us if we are not careful," Jeanne informed him.

"Proceeding with caution is our best option," Siegfried spoke up, eyes hard as he looked at all of them.

"Alright."

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay, were about an hour away from the edge..you all ready?" Robin asked, gazing at all their faces. The masters had determined and set faces, the Servants as well; but theirs was tinged with uncertainty and fear. "Let's go."

They began they trek to the edge, each step filled with apprehension and fear as to what they will encounter. When they a mere few hundred meters, did something happen.

Jeanne gasped, whirling around she tripped her master just as a sword came toward his head. She blocked with her banner and forze at the face.

"Me…."

"You," her dark look-a-like grinned.

"ALTER'S," She yelled just as more dark figures burst from the trees. Each one going to their light counterparts forcing them to leave the safety of the forest.

"DENZEL," Marlene screeched as they were ripped away from one another.

"MARLENE," he yelled as he tried to reach for her.

"PREDATOR," Nero yelled grabbing Hikari and running as fast as she could, her double in fast pursuit.

"Charlotte," Edmond yelled as his double was nearly on her. Sending a powerful burst of dark energy that sent his double flying he grabbed her and ran to the edge of the forest. Hopefully whatever was there would be able to hide them.

"Kytes! Charlemagne, get on," Astolfo snapped as he summoned Hippogriff. Charlemagne tossed his master up first, who was basically frozen in fear before getting up himself.

"Go! Now," he yelled.

"Come one hippogriff," Astolfo slapped the reigns and they flew up high in the sky.

"Boudicca," Shelke said, her servant nodded before whistling, summoning her chariot. "Fran get in!" The berserker gave a mighty roar as she threw off her double and ran to her grandmother's chariot, jumping on she grabbed her master's upper arms and hauled her up. Then they too took to the sky.

"Rider! Archer," Iris gasped, looking at both her servants.

"Get on my back missy. Were gonna go fast," Robin snapped, getting on his knees. She did so without protests, not wanting to die or have any of the other's die.

"Robin," Francis said, motioning her head up. He nodded and they both ran through the tops of the trees, heading toward the edge.

Just as each reached the edge, they felt weightless. It took a moment to register that they were falling and there was no way to stop it. Each clung to one another, trying to find their comrades, only to see themselves when they were all by themselves; once more.

It wasn't long until the came in contact with the ground and immediately were on guard, alone and in another strange place.

* * *

It is the Beginning of the End of their journey! What will be revealed? Comment!


	25. All Alone

"Predator….are you alright," Nero asked, keeping close to Hikari.

"We're...we're back! This is my home! Well not this place in particular but it is a part of my home world-"

"Hikari," she cut him off, tone firm.

"This is castle Palamecia, the old Capital of my world."

"Yes," another voice cut in. Nero narrowed her eyes and glared up at her doppleganger. "Welcome home!"

* * *

"Jeanne," Ceodroe spoke up as she stood. "That was an alter?"

"Yes," she coughed, dusting her armor off. "We are seperated from the group-where are we?"

"Baron!"

"Huh?"

"This is my kingdom's capital! How-"

"Shall I say welcome home," Jalter's voice purred, making the two tense.

* * *

"Welcome Ho-eh," the shadow servant, not Edmond's double, asked as Edmond gave a feral smile.

"Come! Chateau d'if," He howled, the walls turning black and into stone. The air turned moist and muggy, the ground wet and soggy.

"Well, well, he Shadow Servant sighed. "You have brought me to the Chateau d'if; the prison that you were unlawfully kept in for 14 long years."

"I will not fight you," Edmond snarled, his body crackling with electricity. "But you can go through this place and face the seven demon lords, if you survive...then we'll fight. Have fun!"

And both him and Charlotte were gone, back in the safety of his old estate of Monte Cristo.

* * *

"Billy? Jack," Siegfried called.

"Paracelsus? Henry!" Bedivere called, frantic.

"Shelke! Denzel! Fran! Boudicca," Maralene cried out, fat tears ran down her face as she looked around. "Where are you!"

"Marlene, we need to leave!"

"But-"

"Welcome home," the mocking chorus of voices sang.

"This is Midgar!"

* * *

"MARLENE! MARLENE WHERE ARE YOU!," Denzel howled outed, his eyes whipping around frantically.

"Denzel we need to leave now! Come on," Paracelsus snapped, eyes fitting around.

"Welcome home," their dopplegangers voices purred and Denzel took notice to where they were.

"Where are the residents of Edge! Did you kill them all," He cried.

"Denzel?"

* * *

"You were right to assume that they would attack now to throw us off," Shelke sighed as she looked around. "The old Shinra headquarters?"

"Yes, but I am worried about Fran, she may have strong mental resistance; but she has some very obvious triggers," Boudicca sighed.

"Uggha," she protested.

"I know your strong honey," Boudicca sighed. "But never forget why you became a Berserker."

"Uaah," she nodded looking down.

"Well. I suppose a welcome home is a bit too much," A voice said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Come and fight! Bitch," Boudicca snarled, her eyes narrowed as she unsheathed her sword.

"Get them Berserker."

"WAAHHH!"

* * *

"Where are we," Charlemagne breathed as they took in the strange architecture.

"Rabanastre," Kytes breathed, smiling with pure happiness. "Were in my home town! Vann! Penelo!"

"Welcome! Welcome home to you all," a dark chuckling voice said to them. Looking up, Kytes gulped at the black and red version of his Servant. Their eyes on them was made of pure madness and it scared him like no other.

"Well, yes. Welcome home everyone," The dark Charlemagne smiled-no, more like sneered-at them.

"You want a fight," Astolfo asked, body tensing up. "Let's fight!" With a sharp whistle he summoned Hippogriff, taking off to the sky with a mighty cry.

"This is going to be fun," his dark version chuckled before summoning his mount.

A wyvern.

"Come Charlemagne," his other chuckled. "Allow us to fight."

"Your dead!"

* * *

"Oi, Iris is this your world," Francis asked as they walked down the streets of a different city. Robin stood atop the buildings, keeping watch.

"Look out," he hollered as a loud bang ran out. Tackling Iris just in time for a large bullet to whizz past them; and an evil laugh to break through the air.

"Welcome home!"

"What no Alter of Robin," Francis jabbed as she stood, standing in front of her master.

"Because he's not home at all," her alter yelled. "His home belongs to the forest of England! With a loving mother and such!"

"And me?"

"Simple! You belong here! Along with your master, he is a simple pest," her alter's voice became unstable and insane, her eyes wide as she let our a crazed chuckle aiming her pistol at a frozen Robin.

"NOOO!"

* * *

"It seems as if everything is going as planned, Master," a sweet, controlling voice, full of power and command said toward a man who simply stood watching the sunset.

"The Berserker-Frankenstein," he begane, "what do you have planned for her?"

"Something of the most painful calibur. She may be strong mentally, but the hammer to destroy those walls is painfully obvious," she smirked, her amber snake eyes alight with cruelty.

"Yes, that sounds perfect," he smiled. "But please ensure that Jalter does not kill Jeanne D'arc," he sighed. "I will kill that Holy Maiden when she is at her weakest."

"Of course master. I will tell Avenger of this new plan," she bowed before disappearing.

"Soon, the destruction of that damned world….Yes I will witness it and save all those humans who are unaffected the Jenova cells. All of those people...they will be saved," he said, his voice resolute.

"Yes," a distorted voice agreed with him. "You will save those who were unaffected by the cells of Jenova but not freed of the earth they inflicted upon their world. You shall be their savior."

"Yes, the Salvation of Humanity...is neigh!"

* * *

What do you think? Comment and Kudo.

What do you think will happen next? Who is that new Master Servant Pair?


	26. The Battle Begins

"Hahaaaa," Nero yelled as she locked swords with her darker aspect.

"Is that all Emperor of Roses can give me?"

"Do not underestimate me. Faker," she yelled, using her mana burst to send the other flying back.

They had gone through the town and into the throne room of the Palace, where their destructive battle grew more heated by the minute.

"Come on! Don't you know? Mom always kept it a secret but you should know," her alter taunted.

"Don't bring up that horrid woman! I care not for what I should know; but I will not allow her to stain my mind," Nero howled, her attacks turning more vicious. Her alter egged Nero continuously, making Nero more reckless and less stable as she tried to kill the other.

Alter grabbed Nero by her bun ribbons and sended her flying through pillars and making the whole structure shake.

"Master get out of here! I will meet up with you soon," she yelled, grunting as Nero Alter brought down her sword. She looked at Hikari with sad eyes, blood running down her face; the boy was frozen in fear, not even moving. "THAT I PROMISE! GO!" He nodded, running away deeper into the safer areas of the castle. Once Nero felt satisfied, she turned all her attention to the insane Alter which giggled madly like she had just witness something funny.

"I wonder how long his trust in you will last once he realizes what we truly are," she spoke up.

"What do you ramble about, Alter," Nero sneered; her sword swirling with magical energy. Her grip tightened as the Alter began laughing like what she said was amusing.

"Your so hilarious Nero," She laughed.

"Tell me, what are you laughing about. What is this that you claim eludes me? And why would my master no longer trust me," she demanded, her voice quivering slightly.

"It is our lineage in which he will fear," She yelled. "But enough talk! I will tell him once I kill you!"

"I will never give you a chance," Nero howled, jumped to meet her Alter's attack.

"I wonder what will happen once her finds out your dead, will he mourn or try to avenge you? Either way I'll kill him," she gave a bright smile and Nero broke.

"You will not," she seathed, her eyes turning stone cold.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Master watch out," Jeanne called, kicking out the way to meet Jalter's banner.

"Holy Maiden, your life ends here," She sneered, Jeanne's face twisting in anger.

Ceodroe couldn't believe that something with his Servants face could be so twisted in cruel. That anything of Jeanne's could be evil or dark.

"Why...why are you here," Jeanne demanded, managing to throw off her alter and block an attack.

"Come and use your sword Holy Maiden, and then I will tell you master why," Jalter mocked. "Oh wait you can't! A knight that saved France, but never slayed a man during battle. Your hands are clean," she accused, bursting forward to stab Jeanne.

Blocking it with a grunt she swallowed heavily before answering. "I never claimed that my hands are clean. The moment I took up that banner my hands were stained with blood! Though I never slayed a man...I was still drenched with their blood."

"How would you feel if you knew that you were born from sin," Jalter gave a feral grin, taking advantage of Jeanne's momentary hesitation. The pole hit under the Maidens bust, sending her flying; before turning her attention on Ceodroe. "You want to know a secret kid?"

"Why," He demanded drawing his sword. "All that would come from your mouth would be filled with lies!"

"What I have to say is no lie little prince," She purred, her hips swaying as she approached him with a feral smile. "You see what I said before was true…"

"That Jeanne was born from sin," he accused, glaring at the horrible look alike

"That and the thing I said before," she cooed, suddenly very close to him. He began to shake slightly; seemingly scared or unsure if he could stab someone who looked so much like Jeanne….

"GET AWAY FROM HIM," he heard Jeanne yelled, the dark one having no time to react as Jeanne slammed into her. They both fell to the ground, the pole of Jeanne's banner being held firmly at Jalter's neck. "I will never let you touch my master!"

"He's a lot more than just your master," Jalter choked out, sounding smug despite her voice being like a mouse.

"I can never love my master in such a way! I can never do such a damnable thing," she gasped, Ceodroe flinching at the prospect of them as a couple.

"Not what I meant, guess your not as pure as people think," Jalter chuckled, her eyes wild as she stared at the two.

* * *

"COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD," The shadow servant screamed as he cleared the second hall. Edmond watched with a bored look through the magical screen, Charlotte on his lap playing with a rag doll.

It was seemingly as if his manor on Monte Cristo was on a different plane due to it's paranormal nature and everything was as it was before. And by everything...he meant everything.

"Papa," Charlotte spoke up, her voice had reverted it's shy, soft tone. Something he tried hard to knock out of her.

"Yes," He asked, looking down at her softly. A gaze reserved for only a few people.

"Is mama Haydee going to come here," she asked, her eyes curious as she looked between him and the door. Smiling he chuckled lightly and pet her head, delivering a gently kiss to her brow.

"Yes, Haydee simply wanted to get dressed before meeting you," he mock whispered. In actuality she wanted to dress nice for the young girl; after seeing how cute she was and how she called Haydee 'Mama' her heart melted and she needed to get dressed in something motherly. "Do you want her to be your mama?"

"She seems nice and she gave me a warm hug," Charlotte thought. "And she held me gently; which was nice," Edmond restrained his anger, it wouldn't help in a situation like this. "I like her alot and papa loves her...right."

"Of course I do," he told her immediately. "When I gave her a chance to leave me she stayed, and I am forever grateful."

"Good to know you think so," Haydee spoke up, coming in. Her face was serene and filled with a bright smile.

"Yes, I always have," Edmond told her. "We will continue later. I need to speak with our visitor." He handed Charlotte over to Haydee who gladly took her and settled the young girl on her hip; cooing over her as she reached out light calling for papa.

"Be careful," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He nodded before melting back into into the Chateau d'if, heading into the end of the hall; waiting for the servant.

"Well, come here to mock me," it growled.

"No, simply to ask why you are here. Angra Mainyu," he snapped.

"I thought it would be a good idea to destroy the trust and bond that you and that little girl made," he gave a feral grin. "It's what we do after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your home."

* * *

Good start? What do you think is hidden from the servants? Comment and Kudo!


	27. The Battle of Many Heroes

"BALMUNG," Siegfried yelled, swinging his Phantasmal sword aiming toward the alter's. They all dodged, but Alter Gawain did not react in time as multiple arrows embedded themselves in his shoulder.

"Damn it," he growled, looking around for the red haired archer.

"Tristan," Alter Gawain looked toward the dark archer, who nodded. Aiming to where the arrows came from he shot back, his dark arrows hitting his light counterparts.

"MARLENE, RUN," Bedivere snapped, shoving off his alter.

"Yes, little Marlene," Evil Tristan cooed. "Perhaps we should tell her the truth about all of you! The evil deeds you've all done!"

"We knights have to do certain actions to ensure that everyone is safe," Gawain snarled. "We have no control over our actions when our liege commands us."

"Wiping out an entire town, women and Children included," Bedi-Alter mocked, reaching for Gawain.

"Silence," Gawain snarled at his smaller husband's alter. "We did what we needed to do to save more than a mesly village of 50!"

"Still…" Siegfried Alter or Fafnir drawled. "So many lives that were ended early because you followed orders…"

"It was our job," Bedivere snapped, grunting as he blocked a swipe from Fafnir. "We could not do anything about it!"

"What do you think little Marlene," Alter Tristan cooed sweetly. "Killing innocents because they were ordered too! Because it is within their blood to burn down towns and kill women and children!"

"SHUT UP!," she yelled, galring hatefully at the alter's who rose a brow at her. "People have to horrible things because they have too! It's never their fault!"

"And here I thought getting you to our side would be easy," Fafnir sighed, "Kill her."

"Marlene run," Tristan yelled jumping from his perch to swipe at Alter Gawain who rushed up to stab her.

"We'll find you later. That is a promise," Bedivere gave her soft smiled before slashing at Fafnir. Marlene hesitated for a moment before running, going somewhere familiar.

"I wonder what she will think when she finds out what you all are," Fafnir taunted.

"We know what we are, and for that reason we have kept it a secret," Gawain snarled. Then they charged.

* * *

"Master watch out," Jack yelled as she threw him to the ground, blocking an attack of Alter Paracelsus.

"Denzel this way," he heard Billy call to him and grab his wrist pulling him up. But he couldn't register any of it as he stared at the battle before him. "Henry take him away and get somewhere safe."

"You get him somewhere safe," the tone of Henry's voice made Denzel jolt out of his daze and look at the clam assassin with confusion. "Stay back." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a glowing blue vial and downed the contents. "No other way… But drinking it! …It's here, it's here, it's here, it's here, it's here!" His voice began to change after her said 'it' becoming raspier and more insane. Suddenly the composed man was gone and a manically grinning, red eyed man with spiky hair stood in Henry's place.

"He...he turned into a Berserker," Denzel faintly heard Billy gasp.

"Your all dead," Henry yelled. "Edward Hyde is gonna slaughter you all!"

"Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One a good doctor who helps people and the other a murderer! Each trying to gain control of the body, the struggle too great Jekyll ended up committing suicide," Billy sighed, both him and Denzel watching as he tore through the homunculi that Alter Paracelsus managed to summon.

"A monster and beast of strength. Meant for nothing other than to wreak havoc and kill," Alter Jack-dubbed Ripper-taunted as she eyed him.

"I wonder how Big Brother would feel if he new how killing and being nothing more than a man of strength runs in the family,"

"He's still the same no matter what! Who care's who his mother or father is, he's still my friend," Denzel protested. He glared at the alter's who gave him annoying smirks like they knew something he didn't.

"So Naive," Alter Billy sighed before aiming straight at the kid's head. "If you knew the truth you would be siding with us to kill them."

"Like-

"Denzel. Go hide. And that is not a request," Paracelsus snapped and he summoned his Azoth blade. "We'll find you later. I do not want to hear an argument out of your mouth."

Denzel gave a growl but complied, running away...all the way to Seventh Heaven.

"I wonder what he'll think once he realizes what you are. What we all are," Hyde Alter wondered.

"You'll never get the chance. SWORD OF PARACELSUS," He yelled, unleashing his Noble Phantasm.

* * *

"Damn you," Boudicca yelled as she slammed her alter through a wall. "I will kill you and get back to my friends!"

"When you do…" Her alter gasped as Boudicca grabbed her neck, lifting her up. "They will no longer be the same perfect unity that you spent a year creating."

"Damn you," she yelled again, slamming the alter's head down on the metal table. "What exactly are you planning on doing? Expose the truth to them all?"

"Precisely, what better way to separate them than to do so," Alter rasped. "Parents make many sacrifices for their children, some with intense consequences when those secrets and sacrifices come to light!"

With a 'tch', Boudicca proceeded to slam her alter's head into the table, ignoring the blood and brains that stained her hand. It wasn't until the body beneath her disappeared did she get off and sigh.

Outside Fran was slamming Bridal Crest into her alter's head, the amount of electricity increasing with each slam.

She stopped when she heard the mental prodding of her master and moved to get closer to Shelke who observed the scene with indifferent eyes.

"You are loved Fran. By both myself and your grandmother Boudicca. Never think otherwise. And if that fails...Billy cares for you in ways that neither myself or Boudicca could give you," Shelke told her, hugging the girl gently. Fran returned it, sniffing as she thought about the projection of Victor. Her father and how he said everything she wanted to hear...but she knew it was a lie.

"Is everything alright," Boudica gasped as she came forward. "Fran."

"I...am...alright," she told her grandmother who sagged in relief. "What...now?"

"We need to get out of this place. It's most likely a reality marble, so we might have to simply wait until the magic runs out or we can try to destroy it from the inside out," Boudicca informed Shelke. The young girl took it all in and looked around, before she realized something.

"She mentioned something about 'Truth about their beings', what did she mean," Shelke inquired, noticing the thick files in her Rider's arms. "Something to do with that I'm assuming."

"Yes. Let us head inside, I don't want to be outside when I speak about this," she sighed. Taking the thickest one, she handed it to Shelke who took it and handed the rest to her granddaughter who looked confused.

"All you questions should be answered in their," Boudicca informed her. "Read while we walk, I'll answer any others you might have once were safe." Opening her eyes widened as she read the first paragraph.

"What…."

* * *

What do you think is in the file? What do you think is hidden from the heroes? Comment on what you think!


	28. The Desert and the City

"Haaaaa," Astolfo cried as he connected swords with his alter. "Damn, how are you so strong?"

"Perks with being me," his alter cackled manically. Their hectic battle had them going from building to building, destroying the whole structure in a matter of minutes.

"Your dead," Astolfo yelled. The charged at eachother, their swords locked as they circled putting strength into their arms and each tried to push the other back.

Charlemagne and his double we're still the square, duking it out as each tried to get gain the upper hand in the fight, but neither one fell to the ground the other would trip the one still standing and they would simply wrestle on the floor till they eventually stood up and summoned their swords again.

"Come on! Use your Noble Phantasm," Charles or Charlemagne Alter goaded, his tone mocking. "You've used it before! COME ON!"

"Why try to gode me," Charlemagne demanded as they locked swords.

"So they can both see what you truly are. You might have the facade of a benevolent and generous king but in actuality you are dark and evil," Charles chuckled as he tried to take off the others head.

"I am a good king! I would never do anything to hurt anyone in my kingdom," Charlemagne roared, anger overtaking him as Charles smirked at him.

"Ohhh, lookie there, Charlemagne lost his temper," Astolfo alter snickered. "Doesn't it bring back memories?"

Astolfo lost his usual smile and his face turned serious as he took in the situation, shivering at the scary intense gaze of the usually lazy Charlemagne. His mind began to flashback to when Charlemagne would get angry and blackout, his memory of the incident gone.

"KYTES HIDE! I'LL FIND YOU LATER AND IF CHARLEMAGNE FINDS YOU BEFORE ME, DON'T FOLLOW HIM," Astolfo hollered, fear evident in his voice.

"Bu-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! CHARLEMAGNE ISN'T IN HIS RIGHT OF MIND, GO NOW!"

Kytes ran not sure what was wrong with the usually lazy and chill emperor who looked like he wanted to kill all those who got in his way. Going to Meglio's to hide would be a good idea.

"Aww, I wanted that kid to see what you truly are! I am curious as to what his reaction to the reveal would be," Charles cackled.

"SHUT UPPPP," Charlemagne roared as he charged forward.

"Yeah, wonder what his reaction would be to both of your true natures, passed down through family. Such an evil history," Asto-Alter cooed as he and Astolfo took to the skies again.

"What are you babbling about," Astolfo demanded.

"Something that made Kytes worry at night."

* * *

"Arrgha," Drake or Francis Alter, yelled as a poisoned arrow hit her in her calf. She fell to her knees gasping for air as she tried to get her bearings. Fighting them one on two was a bad idea. Especially since there was a guerrilla warfare user who was as sneaky as they came.

"Well, looks like we have the advantage," Francis cooes as she twirled her pistol around. "You really shouldn't underestimate your opponents, which is why I never put the breaks on my battles."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Drake cursed under her breath as she struggled to stand up, large blood splotches scattered across her body.

"So mind telling us what the plan is," Robin asked casually as he fiddled with his crossbow. "Seems like you have a master that wants something to happen to our little group."

"As well as wanting to kill us all, which we expected," Francis chuckled. "But the other motive?"

"Why should I tell a drunk of a captain like you," Drake snarled back.

"Cause I am this far from ripping your eyes out and making you eat them," she pinched her fingers tight sneering as she gazed at the fearless eye of her alter.

"Die bitch," Drake snarled, gasped as an arrow grazed her throat.

"Wrong choice of words," Robin hummed. "Now, what do you plan to do with all of us?"

"Only a few of you," Drake began, eying Robin's stretched out arm warily. "We need to destroy you all. You've become far too powerful a unit. And we have the perfect material to ensure your divided forever."

"And that would be?"

Drake grinned like the cheshire cat, opens her mouth she revealed what the others would as well.

"Wha-"

* * *

"Seems as though Francis Drake's Alter has spilled the beans about our plans, but in the end it won't work," Shirou hummed as he watched through magical projections each group of masters and Servants.

"The only problem will be the Rider and Berserker duo. They had already revealed everything to their master," Assassin growled and she placed her fingertips to her forehead to calm the raging storm beneath her skull. "Berserker was able to withstand the attack that I had given her!"

"Haha," the man chuckled lightly, the sound making Assassin blush at the smooth honey like tone. "You worry too much Assassin. Our plan worked, they won't be the strong unit they once were; our plan has worked and our dreams will be realized."

"Of course...will you kill your brother once you return to your world? If he stand in your way I mean," she asked, gazing at her master with barely veiled curiosity.

She saw his shoulders slump as he placed down the book he was reading intently….the Bible.

Such a religious man.

"Who knows," He hummed innocently. Though Assassin knew better.

"You plan to kill him and all those that work with him no matter what...don't you?"

"Hmmm," he chuckled, gazing at her with playful eyes; making the woman jump in shock. She regained her composure, hoping he didn't see her moment of awkwardness. Luckily he didn't….or he chose to ignore it. "You can see right through me, can't you?"

"I am your Servant," she huffed angrily. "Of course I can!"

"Yes, I will purge the like of my brother and his co-workers from the world. They have no place within my salvation."

"Of course," Assassin bowed before dematerializing. "I will remove them all from the reality marbles and put them back to where they once were. All Alter's have been defeated."  
"Thank you assassin," he said, feeling her presence leave, he sighed before picking up his book again and simply stare at it.

"Brother….can you be saved?"

* * *

Who do you think Shirou's brother is?

Comment on what you think happens next! I will be posting more often now!


	29. Are We Really

The masters gasped as they all fell into a large pile on top and under each other. They groaned and moaned, complaining to one another to get their 'Heavy butt off of me', shoving and pushing people off of them and toward others who did the same.

Their servants were off to the side, far too gone in their thought to think about helping them, each in a varying pit of despair.

* * *

"You will not," she seathed, her eyes turning stone cold.

"We'll see."

"You will not hurt him," Nero cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to slay her alter. She fell to the ground in pain, unable to lift her

"He'll never trust you again once I tell him," her alter taunted, slamming her sword down on Nero who managed to block. "Your mother was nothing more than a whore to your father! A horrible emperor in every right! A tyrant just like you! The nightmare in which plagued young Hikari's land."

"No," Nero's eyes widened.

"Agrippina the Younger was the slave of Emperor Mateus! Making you his bastard," Alter chuckled maliciously, anxiously waiting for Nero to melt into insanity.

"That explains why mother always said I was becoming like my father," Nero chuckled, shakily standing up. "Even though I am of the blood that Hikari fears….I will always protect him. To my final breath!"

"FOOLLL!"

* * *

"Not what I meant, guess your not as pure as people think," Jalter chuckled, her eyes wild as she stared at the two. "But...you," Jalter turned to look at Ceodroe who jolted at her stern gaze.

"What," He sneered, staring down at the woman.

"Have you ever heard of a woman known as Isabelle de Vouthon?"

"How do you know that name," both demanded, then staring at each other in shock.

"That was the name of my Father's brother's wife. Who went missing while pregnant. I was named after him. Theodor," Ceodroe explained, watching as Jeanne's face morphed into horror and shock.

"That is the name of my father who died in war...or so my mother told me," Jeanned whispered. "Her name was Isabelle de Vouthon."

"Were….

"Cousins," Jalter chuckled. "As I said before. You, Holy Maiden, were born from sin. As Theodor tried to take over our dearest Cousins world! You were born from evil!"

"You shut up," Ceodroe yelled, glaring down at Jalter.

"How does it feel to be born from sin?"

"I said shut up," Ceodore ordered, slamming the pole onto Jalter's laughing throat.

* * *

"Haaaa," Angra Mainyu sighed as he began to fade. "You really are….the incarnation of evil. Just like your father….."

"I know," Edmond huffed. "Just wondering how a clown named Kefka Palazzo managed to make something as beautiful as me."

"Conceited much, Dantes," Angra spat playfully. He soon disappeared from sight completely making the other Avenger sigh before returning to his manor where his wife and child waited.

"Papa…." he heard the soft voice of his beloved child and prepared himself for the hatred and fear in her eyes. "Papa I will always love you," his eyes snapped opened and he gazed at Charlotte who looked at him with her wide, glistening eyes.

"Charlotte….I'm the son of the man who tried to destroy your world...how can you be sure that I am not like him-"

"Because papa became my friend then big brother before my papa," she told him seriously. "And you tried, when no one else did." She held out her arms, wanting him to pick her up, but he stayed where he was, a strained smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry...I can't," he whispered, before turning tail and walking away.

"Papa? Papa! PAPA," Charlotte cried, each call increased with urgency.

"Edmond Dantes," He heard Haydee yell at him, her tone desperate and angry. "You get back here this instant and hug your daughter. Do you hear me? Edmond. Edmond!"

'Sorry. But I can't,' he thought darkly. 'I'm sorry, but I can't be near you. Not after knowing that I am truly an incarnation of evil…'

"PAPA!"

* * *

"What you don't know Siegfried," Fafnir coughed out as he tried to talk through the blood entering his lungs. "Is that-"

"I was made by a man named professor Hojo. In a test tube, in a lab using the Sperm of a man named General Sephiroth and a woman with compatible and with ideal woman became his secretary in which he had increasing interest in her and when he was ressercuted...he managed to gain control of his mind for a few days to rape her in which my younger brother was born of," Siegfried finished, stabbing his sword through his alter. "It doesn't mean that I love my mother any less, nor does it mean I love my brother any less either! Though I was not conceived naturally...I am a human and I have a loving mother and a wonderful little brother who makes me proud every single day as he follows in his older brother's footsteps. Like a normal family."

"Your a fool…" Fafnir murmured as he disappeared.

"Seems like you two have the worst luck eh," Gawain chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm apparently the son of a man named Genesis Rhapsodos, a General who went insane," Tristan sighed as he began adjusting his bow string.

"I'm the son of the man's best friend. Son guy obsessed with honor and dreams, i think it was Angeal Hewley, or something like that," Gawain shrugged, not really caring. "What worries me is that he went insane too and followed that Genesis guy. So was he a villian."

"Might have been. But at least you two were conceived naturally," Bedivere sighed as he stood up from where he as hunched over, watching his alter die.

"Bedivere…" Siegfried moved toward his little brother who sheathed his sword and began to walk away.

"We need to find Marlene," he said plainly.

* * *

"So we all were nothing but experiments," Paracelsus sighed, as he held his alter by the throat.

"Heh...your taking it better than I thought you would," his alter choked out, blood running down his chin.

"We all kind expected, every since the town...that we were connected in more than one ways to our masters and their world," Billy sighed. "So I guess using guns in my blood...but what kind of name is Yazoo?"

"We got stuck with the brainless muscle head as our sperm donor okay," Henry snapped as he and his sister sulked. "While my sister has a solid reason for acting like a child, because she died at the age of 12...but a full grown man," Henry ground out….

"Why is his name LOZ. What doe it even mean," Jack whined as she held a mini tantrum on the ground.

"Well mine was a psychopathic leader who wanted to kill the whole world…." Paracelsus snapped, very unlike his normal kind and happy demeanor. "Let's go and find Denzel. I'm in no mood for dilly dallying."

* * *

"So….the remnants of Sephiroth conducted their own experiments on women to have children to ensure the survival of the reunion should they be killed by Cloud," Shelke sighed as she put the file down.

"Yes, luckily as you can see they were raised as normal humans. The children of the first class soldiers were purified of the Jenova cells by the Lady of Lake. Siegfried was purified by the dragon blood he both drank and bathed in," Boudicca informed her.

"What of the remnant children, they had no way of purifying themselves," Shelke pressed.

"Paracelsus managed to accidentally purify himself when he began to practice magecraft, his magic circuits burning out the alien cells. Billy lived in such a harsh and dry climate that the cells never really has a chance to take hold as he constantly sweating it out. The children of Loz I still haven't the faintest clue. Jack...I have an idea but it has to do with her murdering the prostitutes."

"Jack the ripper and infamous serial killer that was never caught…."

 _Originally born as Elizabeth Marie Jekyll, she was five minutes younger than her older twin. Henry William Jekyll. She admired and respected her mother who worked hard and provided them with a comfortable lifestyle; as well as keep the vicious rumors about them to a minimum._

 _But if there was one thing that Elizabeth hated more than anything were the prostitutes. Those who called her mother a hustler, a whore, a slut._

 _Like they were any better._

 _But one day she had enough and during the stillness of night, slipped out of her comfortable room and into the fog filled streets of london. It wouldn't take long for her to fly across the roofs of the other houses into the red light district where females were saying goodbye to their well paying customers. Then her target appeared...Mary Ann Nichols smiling at the man who handed her a great sum of money._

 _"Hello miss Nicholes.." Elizabeth murmured her voice resonated in the fog, making the woman gasp._

 _"Wait your...what is that? No. NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! HELPPPP," then a bloody scene of blood splatter across the ground. Elizabeth smiled at the turn of events., enjoying the fear she had caused before the whores death. And she kept doing it and soon got the name_

 _Jack the Ripper._

 _On the eve of her fifth and final murder did she take a stroll by the Thames, when something amazing happen._

 _"It's her…_

 _"The one who punishes our mommies…."_

 _"We don't have mommies….they abandoned us….but she can make it right…_

 _"Please...help us….please...please…"_

 _"Who are you," Elizabeth demanded, clutching her trusty killing knife closer._

 _"We have been abandoned by our mothers...denied a right to live so they could keep the money they make for themselves….we want revenge…."_

 _"Huh...your all the children taken out by the doctors," Elizabeth gasped. "What do you want me to do? Keep killing, cause I planned to keep doing that."_

 _"Let us possess you...then we can have our revenge...it's all we want; please...please…"_

 _"Aright," Elizabeth shrugged, the possession would perhaps aid her in killing more of the prostitutes. And it did, she felt more powerful, strong, faster, more agile. Killing Mary Jane Kelly went like a breeze. She would have kept at it, until her head was repeatedly slammed into a lamp pole and she was thrown into the Thames. She drowned, dying at the age of 12, but her legend lived on…._

 ** _In Jack the Ripper_**

"Things are going to get interesting," Boudicca sighed.

* * *

You know the drill. Comment and what you think will happen next. What do you think of Jack's legend? Peace!


	30. Are We Really pt 2

"Die," Astolfo yelled out, his tone out of character for someone as cheerful as him. All he heard was his alter laugh and say two things.

"Just like our Judge Magister father. Gabranth or Noah Von Rosenberg, whichever really. And isn't this what you dreamed of….to break free," Alter asked, eyes twinkling as images long since pushed into the farthest recess of Astolfo's mind began to surface.

"Shut up," he cried, shoving the Trap of Argalia deeper into his alter's body. Sighing in relief when his bottom hit the ground as his alter faded into nothing.

Hearing in deep breaths he tried to block out the sounds of swords hitting swords, something so familiar and induced fear in every pore within his body.

"ASTOLFO," he heard Charlemagne roar. The stomping of his boot increasing as he drew closer, and finally his crazed eyed and disheveled visage came into Astolfo's view. "I am a monster? Just like my father?"

"You mother sang praises of your father," Astolfo chuckled lightly, avoiding all eye contact with his king and husband. "I doubt it."

"Because he said….he said that my father was Vayne Solidor, and that it was in my blood to be a monster….am I," he asked once more, his tone less crazed but still having the undertone of being so.

"No," Astolfo cried. "I'm the son of your father's greatest ally and I am not a monster! You are the man I love and will always love! Nothing can change that!"

"What of Kytes….will he believe us monster's," Charlemagne choked, falling to his knees.

"Let's focus on getting back….then we'll ask," Astolfo began to struggle to get up. Charlemagne dragging himself to follow his pink haired husband.

* * *

"So this Ardyn Izunia is like my dad," Francis cocked an eyes brow as she loaded her flintlock.

"I thought you would be more insane, and I thought she would freak out more," Drake jerked her head to a angry looking Iris who was ready to pound Drake into the ground with her fists.

"Makes sense though," Francis commented as she twirled her pistol round on her finger before pointing the barrel at her alter's head. "Make us break apart by despair and hatred….'cept you forgot to factor in one thing."

"And what is that." Drake demanded, her body tense as she waited for her counter to pull the trigger.

"Their children," Drake told her plainly.

"Yeah," Drake snapped, eyebrow raised. "What about it?"

"Children need comfort and stability...so far we've been the only constant in their raging life of craziness and insanity. In the end...they won't care about what we are or who we might be...Because they know us and we know them."

Without another word she fired the gun and took sick pleasure in how her alter fell to the ground. Her brains and blood splatter all over the ground, her body limp and soon began to disappear. Singing she holstered her gun and then turned to face a blank faced Iris.

"Let's go master, and find our way out," Francis spoke blandly before walking away.

"Francis," Iris then snapped out of her daze and looked at the rider with sad eyes. "I don't blame you…"

"I'll tell her, don't you worry," robin assured her as he jogged ahead to catch up with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Things didn't go as expected," Assassin groaned as she summoned some wine and goblets.

"But they are broken up now," Her master said. "So we can make our move soon, and kill them all before they get too close. Then our plan for salvation can begin!"

"I wonder how that holy maiden will react to you," Assassin purred. "Ruler Class. Shirou Amakusa Tokisada."

The pale haired male gave a bright smile, his warm honey eyes lighting up with mirth as he looked at his servant.

"Mmmh," He sighed. "Yes, I have no doubt she will sense me the moment that I reveal myself. Not that I have much power with me right now."

"Hmm, go within the greater grail," Assassin purred. "Regain the power that you once had and thensome."

"Go stall them," her master ordered. "I will go to the grail."

"As you wish master," with a bow Assassin left.

* * *

Comment! What do you think!


	31. Toward the Final Battle

"Hey, Siegfried," Marlene called after her Draconic Servant who refused to look at her.

"Yes master," he bowed his head in greeting, making Marlene jolt at the formal tone. "What is it you desire of me?"

"What happened once I...all the others left," She asked, her head cocking to the side. Siegfried swallowed heavily, but nodded 'no', making Marlene puff out her cheeks in anger.

"Do you need a stern talking too," she snapped, making Siegfried and her servants jolt at her serious tone.

"Marlene-"

"Yeah, what's wrong with all of you," Denzel accused. "Charlotte is constantly crying and Edmond isn't doing a thing about it! Ceodroe and Jeanne are acting all weird with one another, Nero is ignoring Hikari and Astolfo has lost his smile. Which I personally thought was impossible! And you four," Denzel angrily turned on his Servants who were stealthily trying to make an escape. "You've been ignoring me! And you've all kept a wide distance."

"Denzel-"

"I want answers," He demanded, eyes welling up. "I want to know why my friends are ignoring me!"

"Denzel, please," Paracelsus begged, eyes desperate as he clutched the boy's shoulders. "Please! Let it go! It'd better if you don't know."

"Why do adults alway say things like that," Denzel sobbed, wrenching his shoulders from his Servant's grip. "Why do you treat us like kids when you know were going to have to face something that will take it away from us?"

"Denzel," Henry sighed. "We-"

"I want to know," Hikari spoke up, looking at Nero with bright eyes. "Don't you trust us?"

Nero opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she couldn't produce one.

"We trust you with the bottom of our hearts, but it would be best if you don't know," Henry tried to soothe them, placing a comforting hand on Denzel's shoulder, who wrenched it out of the man's grip.

"I want to know," Denzel demanded, sounding like a child who didn't get his toy he wanted. "I deserve to know! I will use a command seal!"

"Denzel," Paracelsus snapped. "Using a command seal for something as childish as this is not befitting for a young man your age!"

"I wouldn't act like this if you would just tell me," Denzel snarled back, hands clenched into tight fists. "I want to know why you are all suddenly acting like you were when we first summoned you! We;ve been here for a whole year and all have become good friends...what happened…."

"Denzel...Please just trust us," Billy pleaded with the other male, kneeling down to gaze into Denzel's eyes.

"I won't give up," Kytes spoke up, his voice determined. "I will find out! NO matter what! I am not afraid, not matter how much you threaten me with spankings or groundings….I'll use a common seal if I need to! I'm not afraid," he yelled, eyes welling up as he breathed heavily.

"Will you promise to listen to us," Charlemagne spoke up, ignoring Astolfo's indigent squawk.

"It depends...what are you so scared to tell us," Kytes demanded, eyes burning into Charlemagne's, making the Emperor proud at such a gaze.

"Well-"

* * *

"All of you are muscle headed idiots," Marlene shouted before stomping away. Each had taken a turn in revealing their heritage and their masters reacted….differently than they expected.

Hikari was ignoring Nero, mumbling about how he though she trusted him and how he now knew he was nothing more than a serving boy to cause her amusement. Much to Nero's horror as she tried to assure him that he wasn't.

Jeanne and Ceodroe knew and began to talk about their parents and what they would do if they met one another. Ceodroe dreaming of them being a happy family, while Jeanne merely smiled and nodded along with it.

Charlotte already knew and was crying, acting like the young child she was supposed to be and ignoring Edmond as he tried to talk to her. The Avenger was at a loss of what to do, knowing the moment her returned to Monte Cristo that his wife would beat him black and blue for what happened before. He simply sat behind her and waited for her to come to him.

Marlene was yelling at her Knights who all found the dirt beneath them very interesting. She handed out a few angered slapps here and there, all of them in the heat of the moment. None of them tried to say anything to defend themselves, they knew that this was coming the moment that their heritage would be revealed to Marlene. So like good Knights, they stood at attention and took whatever their master gave them.

Denzel took a more...extreme approaches and talked(Yelled) to each of his servants. In the end he had Paracelsus feeling like a piece of shit; him believing he was unworthy of being by Denzel's side. Billy felt like he was a four year old again, being scolded by his mother and wanted to crawl in a corner and die. Henry felt like he was being ripped apart by the snobs at the science conventions who doubted him and wanted to cry in the dirt once Denzel was finished. Jack was sobbing pitifully on the ground, wanting to go to her mommy because Denzel scared her so much and clung to her brother like a koala bear.

Shelke and her servants merely observed, knowing about everything.

Kytes sulked as Charlemagne tried to explain to him who he still thought him a good man. Astolfo was oddly silent as he observed the two, he kept his mouth clamped tight when Kytes tried to question him on Charlemagne's behavior. Even the man in question couldn't get anything out of his husband, which confused him greatly. Much more was hidden from him, but he was content for the time being.

Iris who knew as well simply hugged Francis tight, not caring that she was Ardyn Izuna's daughter. She never knew him, thus was different in every aspect.

"Well isn't this a shame. Here I was hoping for the the anarchy to last a bit longer," A female voice sighed, the tone annoyed as they gazed at the group. As they tired to locate the origin of the voice did a holographic screen appear before them and a beautiful woman with long inky black hair and large bust appear.

"Semiramis," Jeanne gasped, dashing in front of everyone. "The first ever poisoner queen."

"Empereress, thank you very much, Holy Maiden," She snapped, her face contorting into annoyance. "Though I must say that I am quite surprised that any of you have made it this far. I was certain that being all alone in this strange barren world would drive each and everyone of you to the brink of insanity."

"You will be surprised by the resilience of children," Astolfo chuckled. "As for me, I can make any situation a happy one!"

"Yes," Semiramis sneered as she beheld the would be heroes. "I am sure that my master is shaking in his boot as of right now. If he were not headed to gain the power of the greater grail."

"The Holy Grail," Jeanne gasped, eyes wide as she stared at the Assassin. The woman gave a shark like smile at the tense form of the ruler.

"Yes, he goes their now to gain power and to help push along his wish. I really do wish I could speak with you more, but you have some company to attend too," Semiramis chuckled. "I do hope you enjoy what my master has created."

A horrible screech sounded through the air and the masters hurriedly covered their ears in hopes of drowning out the horrible sound.

"Homunculus," Paracelsus said, hands going tense ready to fire spells. He noticed that Siegfried began sniffing the air, his face became sour as he snarled.

"Undead" he snarled, hand gripping his sword tight.

"This feeling-Golmens," Robin gasped, getting his bow ready.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is only the beginning," Nero sighed, reading her blade.

"Because it is," Jeanne said planily. "Master's command us in battle from afar."

* * *

So what do you think will happen next! Comment and Review!


	32. The First Battle

"Thanks Tristan," Astolfo called out as a undead fell down to the ground with an arrow in its head.

The red haired archer merely smiled and continued to snipe at all others. He kept a close eye on Fran who worked her way through the ranks faster than anyone else, but was taking heavy damage.

"Oi, we need a noble phantasm," Boudicca hollered. "Specifically a multi-enemy type!"

"Alright then," Siegfried grunted as a homunculus tried to jump him. "Who has one?"

"What type of enemies are we facing exactly," Charlemagne yelled as he lashed out with his legs to a zombie.

"Assassin and Berserker class. Best bet is a Caster, but-" Bedivere was cut off as a Pirate Zombie suddenly went berserk and began lashing out wildly, causing Bedivere to focus on him.

"I do have a multi-enemy Noble Phantasm," Paracelsus grunted as he took his sword out from the dead body of a Homunculus. "Denzel?"

"Use it," he heard his master's voice in his mind. "If you think it's best."

"Alright," he nodded. "When I give the signal, everyone duct or jump out of the way."

"Got it," Boudicca grunted as a golem slammed into her shield. "Just hurry it up would you?"

"Guide the true ether. Shape of my idle thoughts, my feelings...! Sword of Paracelsus." As he announced his Noble Phantasms name did they all jump out of the way. Just in time as a swirling vortex of magic and power slammed into the enemies in it's path.

The dead fell apart, Golems crumbled and homunculi seemingly melted into weird puddles. The others took advantage and slaughtered the rest in quick succession, heaving in deep breaths as they did so.

"Well that settles that," Francis huffed, holstering her pistol.

"I would hold off on that Drake," Paracelsus huffed as he struggled to stand. "I sense more Homunculi coming. But their stronger….more powerful than the one's we've just fought. I think their Proto-Homunculi."

"Huh," Henry choked, everyone looking between the two in confusion.

"What's the difference, a homunculus is a homunculus," Edmond huffed, lighting up a cigar.

"Proto-Homunculi are far stronger than regular ones. Often they had too many assets that compromise it's genetic structure. Making it an unstable creature, albeit immensely strong enemy," Henry sighed, whipping his glasses. "All homunculi are assassin class, but since our caster used every drop of Magical Energy to get rid of everyone else...we'll need Berserkers."

"I...will...he...help," Fran spoke up, clutching Bridal Crest tight.

"Well then, time for me to disappear," Henry sighed as he pulled out a glowing blue vial. "Please make sure I don't go overboard. Hyde tends to over….indulge." He then downed the whole thing, falling to the ground he writhed in pain breathing harshly as he subconsciously tried to fight Hyde taking over. Everyone flinched at the sounds of his bones moving, the cracking and creaking making them shiver in disgust.

"Hah... ...HAHAHA," Henry, now Hyde laughed out loud as he came too, grinning maniacally as his eyes searched around. "THERE YOU ARE!" He yelled, taking off. Everyone followed with wide eyes until they noticed the larger and more magically powerful Homunculi approaching.

"Be careful sugar," Billy whispered to Fran before releasing her hand and letting her run wild.

"Fran...be careful now," Boudicca told her, fretting like the mother hen she was.

"WAAAAH," She cried, before charging into battle with her mace.

"We best hide," Siegfried told them as an electrical current sailed past his head. "With Fran's destructive power and Hyde's blood lust for shedding blood...it's not safe."

"Right," Boudicca murmured as she stared at her granddaughter, as she slammed her mace into the head of a Homunculi.

"Let's go."

Fran grunted when the arm of a Homunculi slammed into her stomach, sending her flying into a boulder. Hyde choked when the same elastice arm wrapped around his neck, tightening making him choke for air. Growling he lashed out with his knife, managing to mutilate it's arm before wrenching his body out from under it. He kicked the white puffy thing's leg, and hopped to stay upright as it encased his foot.

"Bastard," He howled, trying to wrench his foot from the marshmallow; to no avail. "Let go of me!"

"ARRHAGH," Fran yelled as she charged toward the Homunculi slamming it with her mace. Hyde fell back with a yelp.

Yell. He fell back with a yell.

Fran charged after the Proto-Homunculi, dodging it's projectiles with ease. Weaving to the right and left, she hit the spiked out of her way, determined to get to the damnable thing before it was tpp far.

* * *

"Wha-" Semirmasis gaped as she witnessed the two Berserker's face off against her Proto-Homunculi. "How is this possible!"

"Is something wrong, my dearest Semiramis," the honeyed voice of her master purred as he approached, his appearance vastly different from before. His pale white hair was no longer short and spiky, but long and smooth, put up in a high ponytail which framed his toned face, with long strands of hair framing his face. He still had his honey golden skin, but it was completely covered by his tradition japanese garb. "You seem agitated."

"The Berserker's have the mad enhancement, but are surprisingly sane for such a class," she ground out.

"It might be due to their master's. Having faith in your servants, even your berserkers goes a long way," he hummed, hand firmly placed on his katana.

"They are slaughtering my dearest Proto-Homunculi," Semiramis growled, watching as the female began to use her noble phantasm.

"Send your dragontooth warriors at first light, I must consult with the grail," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder before leaving. He didn't notice the empereress blush or shudder at his butterfly like touch and kiss. Their was always time to approach him later.

* * *

"Come with me…..Lightning Tree of Crucifixion…..BLASTED TREE," Fran yelled as she slammed her mace into the ground, releasing the power of her noble phantasm.

Hyde fell to the ground as a literal tree of lightning appeared, shocking each and everyone one of the Proto-Homunculi, making them melt. Hyde grinded his teeth and the currents of electricity hummed all around him, trying to repress the urge to scream as some got too close. But as soon as it had begun..it was over and Hyde fell unconscious, becoming Jekyll again.

The smoke cleared and Fran fell to he knees, heaving in deep breaths as her circuits began to short out.

"Fran," She heard her grandmother call out and she blindly reached out for the familiar comfort, giving out weak whimpers as pain shot through her. "Thank goodness you didn't release all your limiters," he sheard her grandmother whispered as she drew her into a gentle hug.

"Gran..grandma," she murmured, her grip lacking on the handle of her weapon.

"Brother? Brother," Jack screeched as she rushed over to her passed out brother, gently shaking him as he struggled to wake. "Wake up! Please!"

"Your not helping Jack," Paracelsus coughed as he stumbled over to Henry, mumbing some words as he ran a hand down his face. "Magical exhaustion. He must have fought Hyde to keep the Berserker in control. Strange, but considering the circumstances, I can understand his reasonings."

"Why is that strange. Hyde should have been happy, those two work in sync," Denzel asked, as he plopped down next to his servants. Paracelsus gave a sad smile as he gazed at both Denzel and Henry.

"It's not that simple…"

 _Henry William Jekyll. The older twin of Elizabeth Marie Jekyll, who would later be unknowingly dubbed Jack the Ripper. After his sister's sudden, tragic and mysterious death the twins mother fell into a depression. The disease of unknown origin began to take affect in her body and he swore to himself he would try to find a cure._

 _Years on he would study relentlessly and work tirelessly in his experiments in order to find a cure. Just as he was about to hit a break-through, his mother died peacefully in her sleep at the tender age of 42. Just like his mother, he too fell into a depression._

 _So close….but far too late._

 _He began to help others were sick, trying to find another who had the same ailment as his mother, as to never fail another like her again. But he was short on luck as none had what his mother did, but he was happy...that no others had to suffer as he did._

 _One night a horrible accident occurred and he accidently injected himself with one of his older experiments, in which something amazing or terrifying occurred._

 _He was met with the anger and malice, the hatred and grief that had accumulated within in the 10 years that his sister had died and the 4 in which his mother passed. At the age of 22 he began to succumb to insanity. At night the manifestation of all those emotions, who named it's self Edward James Hyde, would come out and murder all those who got in their path. For two years this lasted, making Jekyll seclude into himself and become the strange man down the block._

 _On the eve of his 25th birthday, the police had linked all the murders to him and rushed to his manor. But they would be too late, as in his struggle to maintain control…._

 _Did he choose to end his life. Along with Hyde._

 _By shooting himself in the head._

"Henry…" Denzel began but Paracelsus shushed him.

"We've used up more magical energy than were used to. We need rest," He whispered, drawing Denzel into a half hug.

* * *

What do you think of the battle and the Servant explanation? What do you think is going to happen next? Comment! Love you all!


	33. No Rest for the Good

"Are all of your alright," Jeanne hounded as they came back to the makeshift camp.

"Simply some magical exhaustion. Nothing that we can't deal with," Paracelsus slurred as he struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep, my friend. Everything will be find when you awaken," Nero urged, laying the Caster down. Paracelsus groaned, feeling the soreness in his muscles settle as he laid down. "Please."

Sighing he closed his eyes and almost immediately he went limp, off into the land of dreams. His breaths were even, which was a good sigh; his ribs weren't broken or damaged in any way; and he wasn't coughing blood earlier.

"My goodness, what happened to him," Jeanne gasped as they laid Henry down on the ground.

"He forced Hyde to stay in control of his body and continue to fight," Siegfried sighed. "I believe that alone is what caused him the most damage, not the Proto-Homunculi or Golems."

"Why force Hyde to stay in control, though," Nero wondered aloud. "I thought those two hated each other?"

"They do, but the situation was anything but ideal," Astolfo sighed. "We were in a corner. We needed either a berserker or a Caster and Paracelsus used up nearly all his magical energy to get rid of the others, that he needed to transform."

"He was willing to endure such pain to ensure that all of use where safe," Jeanne murmured as the others went to gather herbs to help the man. "Thank you," she whispered leaning down to his ear. "You would have made a great role model."

Getting up she moved toward Denzel who was swaying slightly and helped him get some water in him, as his magical energy was near drained.

"Hey...Jeanne," he murmured, swaying more heavily now.

"You can sleep, everything will be fine," Jeanne urged, laying him down next to Henry and Paracelsus. The young boy immediately cuddled up to Paracelsus who wrapped an arm securely around the boy, and both were out like a light.

"How was the battle," Ceodroe asked as he came up next to Jeanne. They didn't head out, Jeanne did fight but her true skill lay with protecting others, so she was designated bodyguard.

"Our Caster and both our Berserker's are out of commission. Magical exhaustion," she told him. He nodded and looked worriedly over at Denzel and Shelke who both were unceremoniously passed out, with Kytes and Marlene not being too far behind.

"They aren't used to having so much magical energy taken from them," Edmond sighed as he adjusted a sleeping Charlotte. "Charlotte knew that I might need some so she focused on giving me as much Magical Energy for my reserves."

"That is good, but where will we hide them," Nero sighed. "We have a two down berserkers. An unconscious Caster and three master's out of commission as of right now."

"I will be able to fight, but I will be unable to use my Noble Phantasm. Astolfo used up a lot of magic energy using all different versions of his weapons," Charlamagne sighed as he gripped his sword.

"Why are we talking like there's a battle coming," Robin sighed as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He yelped in protest when his brother snatched the object from his hand and stomped on it, giving him a serious look. His eyes open for once.

"Because," everyone heard Tristan. "There is."

Just then a screech sounded through the air and the rattling of bones alerted them of the enemies approaching.

"What...is that," Francis breathed as she unholstered her pistol.

"Dragon tooth warriors," Gawain gaped. "Just like in the story. Jason and the Argonauts!"

"How were they defeated again?" Billy asked as he loaded his revolver.

"No clue," Jack chuckled nervously as she beheld them.

"I'm sensing Saber, Archer and Assassin class attributes," Jeanne alerted them.

"We don't have a lancer to help us," Tristan ground out.

"Jeanne. Edmond." Boudicca gazed at them. Jeanne gave a affirmative nod while Edmond huffed but fixed his gloves nonetheless. "Nero protect the others! Billy back her up!"

"Understood," She called, taking point in front of them; stabbing her sword into the ground.

"I got it! Let's go," Billy chuckled twirling his gun around.

"Charles, can you take point," Boudicca asked him, looking at the tense man.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure," he ground out, hand tightening around his sword hilt.

"Tristan! Gawain! You two take the right flank! Bedivere! Siegfried! Take the Left!"

"Got it," they all hollered.

"Jeanne and Edmond," she barked, making the two extra classes jolt at her tone. "I need you to take care of the Archer classes as we have no Lancer's!"

"Understood you Majesty," Jeanne yelled, stabbing her banner into the ground.

"Geez...I was just a normal fisherman...now this," Edmond grumbled as prepared for battle.

"We're heroic spirits," Boudicca announced, unsheathing her sword. "What we were before such has no correlation to now! We have been given new life and have a new purpose with such! Onward!"

"Your mine," Charlemagne roared as he charged heading straight for the assassin's.

"Such arrogance," Boudicca sighed. "Tristan, take out all the sabers from the back. Leave the one on one to Gawain!"

"Understood," he told her, before heading to the trees for a semblance of cover.

"Robin you take the left flank and back up the two brother's," she barked, making the man jump.

"Got it," he saluted before doing the same thing as his brother.

"Francis, protect the wounded with Nero. Since assassin's can overpower rider's it's best if we keep avoidable injuries to a minimum," Boudicca informed her.

"Normally I would fight you on this...but alright," the pirate nodded before heading back.

"Let's fight...and LET'S WIN," Boudicca roared, pointing her sword toward the horde of skeleton warriors.

"Honor in death," Siegfried murmured to his sword.

"HONOR IN DEATH!"

* * *

"Honor in death," Semiramis huffed as she leaned back on her throne, watching in boredom. In all honesty she was utterly bored, sending the skeletons was not her idea and she would have prefered to send in the Chimera's….

But her master wanted to watch them be whittled down one by one, forced to fight battle after battle and ultimately meet their end being food for their monsters.

"You seem upset my queen," as his honeyed voice never failed to do, Semiramis shivered at it;s smoothness. "Would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

"Everything is fine master," She replied back. "Nothing is wrong, everything is going as planned. Everything is falling into place just as you predicted."

"I can tell that you are upset," he chuckled, making the Assyrian Empress shiver and blush. "But whittling thm down was not my doing, it was our master's."

"You are my master," Semiramis said, confused.

"You take orders from me...but I take orders from the one who will grant my wish," he whispered, coming in close.

"And who would that be," Assassin panted, feeling weak at his close proximity. Their lips were so close to one another and without thinking Semiramis began to close her eyes, growing tense as he master drew closer, gasping her eyes snapped open as he drew away, without ever touching her lips.

"That, my dearest Semiramis," he purred. "That is a secret." Without another word her began to leave, Semiramis still felt the heat of his body near her and shivered as he disappeared from sight.

"Oh….Shirou," she murmured, looking at the doorway where he disappeared. "Please will you let me become yours?"

* * *

Well things are getting intense! I honestly love Shirou x Semiramis and they will be a thing! Fight me! Comment on what you think will happen!


	34. Pushed to the Edge

"Tristan! I need your help," Gawain yelled as he tried to fight off another Saber Skeleton.

"Give me a minute," he heard his red haired husband yell back, just as a multitude of arrows pinned the skeleton down.

"Thanks," he called, before heading back into the fray, his sword chopping down enemies left and right.

Gawain soon made his way to the middle, where he stood back to back with Charlemagne; who looked a little worse for wear.

"You think you can keep going," Gawain asked as he kicked an approaching soldier.

"I am the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire," he heard Charlemagne growl. "I will keep going, until my very last breath!"

"And leave Kytes with Astolfo," Gawain jokes.

"Might not be the best idea," Charlemagne answered back good naturedly.

"Please, be more aware," they heard Jeanne call out to them before she blocked a swords arch.

"Woah!"

"Is it just me or are they getting more powerful by the wave," Edmond asked as he slammed another dark fist of evil energy at a group.

"I noticed that too," Bedivere huffed as he stabbed another. His brother Siegfried was too caught up in getting through the horde which surrounded him that he couldn't answer. The angry look on his face was an answer enough though.

"Semiramis most likely made them in her territory," Jeanne muttered as she slammed her banner into a line of them.

"But Assriya is long gone," Edmond called.

"Yes, so that means one thing," Jeanne grunted as she was pounced on.

"What, we all don't have the skill you have," Robin yelled, shooting arrow after arrow.

"She has territory creation and Mystery. She most likely made the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, and is using it as a fortress," Jeanne grinted out.

"Well that's great," Edmond growled.

"Why," Gawain asked, looking at the annoyed avenger.

"In territory creation, she gets a massive magical boost if it's her own. And since she's of divine origin, then it's the all more better," He yelled, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"How hard would it be to get into the Hanging Gardens," Tristan yelled, his eyes looking at the sky, anticipating it.

"Extremely. Since Babylonia was near the end of the age of gods, it's imbued with Divine Magic. None of us are of divine origin, and Siegfried's armor of Fafnir can only go so far," Jeanne informed them.

"Well then…."

* * *

"The hell is happening," Francis murmured as she paced. Both Berserkers, all masters and the caster were out cold. Astolfo was between asleep and awake, Nero was fidgeting with her sword, eyes locked forward.

"Hey," Marlene piped up, getting up rubbing her eyes. "Where is Siegfried and everyone else?"

"Their out scouting, since we spotted more monsters," Nero lied smoothly. Francis stared at the Roman Emperor at her smooth lie...but then again it made sense. "You just head back to sleep...everything is fine."

"Okay," Marlene said before falling asleep once more, her breathing evening out fast.

"In times of war be the leader an Emperor or a King, must tell lies in time's of great peril to ensure that their subjects remain happy and content," Nero spoke up solemnly. Francis huffed, but gave the Roman Emperor a kind gaze before taking point.

"You rest up, you'll need it for later," She nudged her shoulder. When Nero opened her mouth to protest, Francis shut her down quick. "I can see your antsy to get to Hikari. So go, I know that Iris is safe and responsible for her age. But Hikari is only a kid...go."

"Thank you...Captain Drake," Nero sighed, slumping down as she turned to head toward her master. Francis shook her head and turned to where Nero was looking and tensed.

Sh could see that battle perfectly from this vantage point. Whipping her head around she turned to look at Nero, but all she saw was the Emperor's back to her.

 _'That Nero,..."_

"Must be a emperor thing," Francis muttered. "Damn. I wish I could do something like that."

"Do what," Astolfo asked in his moment of consciousness.

"How she was able to find the one point in this circle of bushes and trees to see the battle perfectly," Francis chuckled.

"She's an emperor. Your used to the wide clear sea, while us Knights have to hide and spy. Finding the best vantage point is key," he told her seriously before mumbling about some strange thing or another.

"Least he can be somewhat lucid," Francis muttered as she clutched her pistol tighter. "Damn it! I want to go out there!"

"And risk yourself," Iris said as she came up next to Francis. "Your a strong rider and we'll need you and Astolfo in the future!"

"Boudicca is a rider too and yet she is out there, facing assassins!"

"Because she's a queen and leader, and those a knights used to following the orders of their kings or queens in battles," Iris snapped, looking at Francis with serious eyes. "You lead ruffians and alcoholics."

"Can't argue with your logic," Francis grumbled, looking away like a scolded child. "Man, I could have used a first mate like you on my voyages."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Watch out," Bedivere yelled as he kicked Charlemagne out of the way. The man stumbled out of the way, just able to miss a barrage of arrows that were aimed toward him.

"Thanks," he gasped, before heading back into the fray. Bedivere took in deep breaths as he tried to regain his sense of clam, but it was hard.

They were being attacked left and right, with no chance for a brief rest in the slightest. Their weariness was starting to show as they were being hit in places they could have easily defended. Their attacks weren't as powerful as before and they couldn't up with the swarms being hurled at them.

"I doubt I'll be able to continue on for much longer," Siegfried told his brother as they came back to back with one another. "You?"

"I have enough steam to go to sunrise," Bedivere sighed, slashing an enemy down with the flick of his sword. "We have been fighting since noon and it's only around midnight. After that though...I really don't want to find out…"

"Me either," He sighed. "I think I too can make it to sunrise. But…"

"The others won't," Bedivere finished, kicking a skeleton away. "Billy and Tristan should, but they too can only go so long."

"Should we risk it," Siegfried grunted and he used a wave of magical energy to destroy another wave.

"We might not have another choice."

Just then a bright light flashed before their eyes and everyone stopped to watch Jeanne raised her banner up high, eyes burning with determination.

" _Oh flag of mine, protect our comrades!_ **_Luminosité Éternelle!_** "

Every hero on the battlefield felt as if they were fully rested, and their bodies aches suddenly disappear. Looking down they saw their cuts and scrapes disappear before their eyes. Feeling more power than they have in the last few hours.

"Alright," Edmond growled, eyes turning demonic as he gave an equally chilling smile. "My Turn! _I follow a path beyond love and hate!_ **_Enfer Château d'If!_** "

All watched in fascination as he seemingly flew across the battlefield, nothing more than a bright blue streak, hitting each enemy. Then there were multiple versions, one for every last enemy, and they all shot a ball of dark energy to the skeletons before disappearing and becoming one once more.

"I can't sense any more enemies approaching," Bedivere mumbled as he stared out in the distance. "They have retreated...for now at least."

"That is what worries me,"Charlemagne grunted as Gawain helped up, he winced as the blade in his calf moved. "Damn."

"Sorry," Gawain said, about to put him down.

"No, just take it out and get me to Astolfo," Charlemagne told him, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Alright," Gawain nodded. He tore off a piece of leather and offered it to Charlemagne who took it into his mouth and clenched tight. When the Emperor nodded, Gawain whispered '1..2...3…' before quickly yanking the offending dagger from the man.

"Let's get back to everyone," Tristan said as he dropped down from his nest. Billy following his example.

"Good Idea," Edmond huffed, striding back.

* * *

Things are getting tough! Comment on what you think should or is going to happen next!


	35. After

"Yo you alright," Francis said as Gawain helped Charlemagne sit down.

"After I get some mana and rest I should be good to go. Jeanne's Noble Phantasm really saved us out their. Along with Edmond," he huffed, tired from the walk from the field to where he sat.

"Hey, Charlemagne," Astolfo murmured, slightly loopy as he stumbled over. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Charlemagne pulled his lover closer, kissing him lightly on the head. "I'm fine. Just in need of some mana."

"Rest up and i'll give you some later," Astolfo promised. Kissing his head, Charlemagne sighed leaning his body toward his husband, wanting to get as much body heat from him as possible.

"We should all rest, but…" Jeane sighed, standing up only to hunch over in pain.

"Jeanne!"

"I am fine," she told Bedivere as he rushed over to help her sit down. "Merely used far too much mana than I thought."

"We need someone to stand point," Bedivere sighed, looking around anxiously. "But we are all too weak…"

"We must take the chance and all sleep, and hope none of us are killed come morning," Jeanne muttered, eyes drooping as the lack of Mana got to her.

"We best sleep then," Bedivere sighed, his eyes drooping as well.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Assassin clenched her hand so hard that her nails dug into her flesh and cut open her palm. She didn't notice that her blood dripped down onto the ground, sizzling as it hit the old stone, making the stone melt away.

"Oh, have they managed to get away," he master commented as he entered her chambers once again.

"Forgive me master," she breathed. "I will send the chimera's to ensure that they finish them off now." She raised a hand to release them from their cages, but a hand stopped her.

"Allow them their rest, and for them to continue," he smiled at her. "I want to see how far they get in three days."

"You are risking much master. If they weren't so injured, they would make it here in two," she said. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this course of action?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "I haven't had such entertainment in nearly 70 years."

"Such a horrid man you are, master," Assassin hummed, looking back up at the magical projection. She held her breath as he master approached, his body pressed up against hers and his warm breath fanning her ear.

"Aren't you horrid yourself. Semiramis," he breathed, making her shiver and gasp.

"The like minded often stick together," she whimpered as his hand ran up her arm, ghosting, making her want more.

"Yes they do," he sighed, kissing her head lightly before moving away, making Semiramis gasp. "Do ensure that they don't make it into your Hanging Gardens."

"Yes master," Semiramis gasped. "But the children...Marlene and Denzel, what do I do about them. They know of your older brother, correct?"

"I doubt he told them about someone like me, after all a Turks little brother disappearing is just collateral damage," he mumbled before stalking out.

"Oh Shirou," she sighed, staring longingly after the man.

* * *

Edmond groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling weak as his body was deprived of magical energy/ He made of move to close his eyes again when shuffling made them snap open and jump up.

His eyes looked around for the culprit that laid somewhere, but instead found his young master trudging her way back into the camp, her face and hair wet. No doubt from water to wake her up.

"Papa," she called softly, walking over and slumping down next to him. "Tired."

"Then sleep," he chuckled, rubbing her back as she hugged him, pulling his coat over her like a blanket. "I'm here, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Papa is really strong," Charlotte slurred. She began nodding off, slumping against her father figure and servant. "He can do anything…" he breathing evened out and she went slack in his arms, Edmond knew she was deep off within the land of dreams.

"Good night, ma cherie," he whispered, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisada," Semiramis muttered. "Young brother to the leader of the Turks. Tseng." She absentmindedly spoke as she played with the man's pale hair. "Leader during the Shimabara Rebellion…" Her mind wanders as she sat with his head in her lap under a gazebo near in the middle of a lake within her Hanging Gardens.

The sound of the waterfall calmed her nerves as she thought. What about….well it was complicated. Her life, her master's life, the person in which her master served and by extension...she as well. Her mind was a mess unbefitting of a powerful empress.

"Dredging up the past, Semiramis," Shirou spoke up suddenly, but the queen did not stop petting his hair. "You seem to have picked up a particularly nasty habit."

"Have I," she sighed, looking longingly into the sunset.

"Hmm, and your mind is distracted," he observed, opening one of his eyes to reveal his amber orb which glinted with mirth. "Mind telling me why you have such distressing thoughts?"

"It is nothing, merely a queen lost in thoughts as any other day would be," she brushed off, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Very well," he sighed. "But why am I in your lap?"

"You should feel blessed that one such as me has offered such a precious place to you," she shot back, huffing slightly as his deep chuckled.

"Thank you Semiramis," he told her, sitting up as he do. His long pale hair fluttered in the wind and he let out another deep sigh.

"Our leader calls for me," he mumbled. "I will return."

"Be careful," Semiramis gasped, looking at him fearfully.

"I always am, my queen," he whispered, before heading out.

"Shirou," she longingly reached out to him. "Oh, Shirou."

* * *

"We're all alive at least," Bedivere sighed as he struggled to sit up.

"Yeah, don't know why you're so optimistic 'bout that," Billy groaned as he rolled over.

"Do I sound optimistic Billy," Bedivere snapped, groaning as he moved to fast. "Do I look optimistic?"

"I get it, I get it," Billy sighed. "Just...tired."

"We all are," Robin Hood growled. "So how about both of you shut up and go back to sleep. Or both be silent."

Both sighed before closing their eyes once more and falling asleep.

* * *

Things are getting tense! Comment on what you think should happen next! Also check out Something More. A Harry Potter X-over with the Nasuverse!


	36. New Revelations pt1

Denzel slowly woke up, first his mind then his body. His whole body ached with soreness as he shifted around to get more comfortable. He felt something or someone shift next to him and turned his head to gaze at Marlene who was wrapped up in the capes of her servants, with Tristan's being used as a pillow.

Denzel then noticed that he too was covered and his head was supported. Looking down Paracelsus' coat was draped over him and the rough smoothness under his head told him that Billy gave him his vest for a pillow.

Denzel cracked a smile as he slowly sat up, groaning as his muscle aches in protest; looking around he noticed that he was the only one up. Stretching he sighed when a few bones popped into place and silently stood up, looking around for a moment he headed to where the river was and washed his face.

He had no memories of the night before, he would sometimes become conscious; but he could only hear not see. Groaning he kicked angrily at the dirt, wanting to be more than a helpless damsel in distress; Marlene excelled in sword fighting and archery while he was told it would be better if they could hopefully find a alterior. They made him train with knives and dagger, but he was still pretty bad with them.

"I wish I was good at something," He grumbled.

"Denzel," he jumped at the sound of his name and whirled around to see a still sleepy Paracelsus make his way to him, buttoning up his lab coat. "Awake are we?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Pretty sore though."

"I can help with that..If you would allow me," Paracelsus motioned him over and Denzel nodded. Sitting down in front of his servant he waited and shivered slightly at the feeling, the hands hesitated and he heard Paracelsus hum.

"Para," he asked, using the nickname he gave the Caster. That seemed to snap the man out of his thought and he gave Denzel a bright smile.

"Well this explains something to me," He said and began massaging the boy's shoulders. "You have Magic Circuits, like me. Natural born no doubt and a large amount of them too. Startling, considering you might be a first generation mage."

"I'm a mage," Denzel gasped excitedly, he deflated slightly at Paracelsus' laugh.

"No. Not yet until you get the proper training. But this might explain why swords and archery don't come naturally to you," he hummed, petting the boy's head lightly. "Don't worry, I am a competent mage. So I will be able to teach you the basics."

"Please," Henry sighed as he plopped down next to them, gazing at Paracelsus with a side eye. "Your the Father of Modern Alchemy. You've refounded the the discoveries of the four elements in the non-magnus world and the five in the magus world. As well as the three humors. You know homunculi better than even the Einzberns and have a knack of summoning golems. Not to mention your Jewel Magecraft...that is something to marvel at."

"Really," Denzel gasped.

"I am an average mage," Paracelsus signed, dropping his hands from Denzel's loosened shoulders. "Even though I did all those things, I am average."

"Your a man who advanced magecraft it is something to be proud of," Henry protested quietly.

"I was killed by the Mage's Association for trying to tell human about magic and selling mass produced Philosophers Stones, I am an anomaly amongst mages," he huffed, leaning back on his hands.

"You loved humans and children with all your heart. You had love to give and they did not see it, such is the problem with mages," Henry whispered, winking at the man.

"Yeah, your really nice," Denzel agreed smiling brightly at his servant.

"Thank you," he sighed happily. "I was worried with my parentage being revealed that you would hate me-"

"Hating someone as nice as you is nearly impossible," Denzel chuckled. "I doubt the ladies thought so too. Man I've been spending too much time around Reno…"

"I had no interest in women, but I wished for a friendship with a famous Magnus, I only stayed away out of respect," he sighed dreamily.

"Who," Denzel asked excitedly.

"Leonardo Da Vinci. A great man in his own right, and a brilliant magnus…" the three spent the rest of the time talking about magic and what Denzel would be taught.

* * *

"I wonder what would have become of the man if he did become friends with Da Vinci," Shirou hummed as he walked out of the room.

"No doubt he would have been a real problem. With him reinventing certain formulas to make them more powerful and accurate...his mind is something to be feared," Semiramis growled.

"Last I heard, Da Vinci had decided to transform into a woman to get a feel of the Mona Lisa and it's beauty. Personally, she's trying to get with him," Shirou continued not hearing him.

"Well he was incredibly beautiful in his life, many women fawned over him and yet he never spared them a single glance," Semiramis huffed.

"Should I be worried," he chuckled, looking behind to catch her eyes. She blushed and stammer out son gibberish as he laughed.

* * *

"Oh, you three awake," Hikari yawned as he walked over.

"Morning," Denzel greeted.

"Ah, Hikari," Paracelsus greeted smiling at the young boy. "Good morning, is Nero awake as well?"

"No, everyone is still out cold," He sighed shaking his head. "I'm scared though, I don't remember much of last night. What happened?"

"You know that we were attacked," at Hikari's nod, Henry continued. "Well we barely made it out before Semiramis' master decided to pull back. We have a semi-clear goal in mind; but it will need much fine tuning."

"More, considering what were trying to accomplish," Boudicca hummed as she approached them, keeling down by the river to gather water. "We want to attempt to storm the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. That thought in itself is neigh a fantasy."

"Is that woman really that powerful," Hikari breathed, looking at them with wide eyes.

"We'd be facing a goddess of ancient times," Boudicca groaned. "It's sure suicide, but I have no doubt that if we want to send you guys home, we'll need to break in and steal the grail."

"What is the Grail or whatever," Hikari asked, confused at their tense forms. "Is it something bad?"

"One could say such, considering the Grail is no longer something that we should acquire. It's been long since corrupted. But the Grail shouldn't be granting them so much power," Boudicca sighed.

"Unless they have the Greater Grail," Jeanne sighed as she sat up. "With the Greater Grail they could use it's power while avoiding corruption. They would as well get a major power boost."

"And with Semiramis' Fortress being made from the Age of Gods...this won't be easy," Boudicca groaned, leaning back on her heels.

"But-"

"Denzel, go wake everyone up. We'll talk later," Paracelsus whispered, pushing him toward everyone else. "You too Hikari."

"But-"

"Go," Jeanne told him firmly. He hesitated, opening his mouth to protest but closed it when her glare turned fiercer. Sighing he trudged over to where the others were waking up and helpfully directed the other servants to where the other three were.

The masters when about the normal routine of gathering wood and berries they could eat; before heading to a stream if there was one nearby and washing up a little.

The Servants convened for their weekly meeting, which now has turned into a War Meet.

"The Hanging Gardens of Babylon," Bedivere breathed, stepping away slightly in his daze. "It's not going to be easy to enter, not to mention head too."

"Undoubtedly were being watched," Charlemagne snapped.

"Of course we are," Nero snapped, her face and eyes serious for once. "It would be foolish to assume a Empress such as she would allow us to continue living, without watching us."

"Little red is right," Robin hood sighed as he dropped down next to his brother. He held out his hand, to which he held three bloodied doves with arrows through their hearts, by their little feet. "These were the only ones I could find, but I sense more."

"These are living familiar's," Paracelsus said, walking over and taking one before Robin tossed the other two to the side. "They look so real, but are made of magic. It was a wonder you were able to find them at all."

"It wasn't easy," He admitted with a defeated sigh. "They have some sort of cloaking magic that made them hard to spot. It was a nothing short of a miracle that my No Face May King-Faceless King was able to avoid them."

"One of your skills I assume," Francis asked.

"Yeah and I was lucky as well to get the help of the forests Druids. They sense one of their own," he sighed and Tristan gave him a strange look.

"Your a druid," he scoffed.

"My dad was, apparently he seduced our mother, but when the king found out he had him killed. So there, I'm the bastard you've always hated," Robin snapped.

"Robin-"

"Leave it."

"No," Bedivere spoke up, voice firm.

"What's wrong," Tristan was at his husband's side in an instant, while Gawain began to inch away. "Are you-OOOWWWW," he yelled as Bedivere's silver hand attached itself to his ear. Pulling him along woh Robin he grabbed him, ignoring the squawk in protest and began dragging them away.

"You two are going to talk to one another and sort everything out before we even attempt to plan storming the Hanging Gardens. Or I swear I will divorce you Tristan and make you, Robin Hood, wish you were never born."

"I knew he was going to snap."

* * *

The Battle is coming! Comment on what you think?


	37. New Revelations pt 2

"I cannot believe that he's doing this to us," Tristan groaned as he pulled on the magic bindings that held him.

 _"I'm not dealing with you idiots and your stupid bickering anymore. Time to end the sibling feud and talk it out," He snarled tossing them to the base of a large oak tree. "To make sure you don't run, I've taken the liberty and asked the druid to prepare some unbreakable rope…."_

"I can't believe that the druids actually helped your crazy husband!" Robin yelled, struggling once more.

"He is not crazy damnit," Tristan snarled whipping his head to glare at his brother. "He's a bit...pushy and eccentric, yes I will admit that but-"

"You've just described crazy in your knightly terms and hoped I wouldn't notice," Robin snapped, leaning his head back onto the tree. "Why can't he understand that we will never get along?"

"Perhaps if you try and stop acting like a prat and an insufferable bastard all the time then-"

"Me acting like an insufferable bastard," Robin sneered maneuvering himself to look at his older brother. "Now that is rich! Really it is, considering the moment you were offered a squireship you took it and left in the middle of the night!"

"Mother-"

"Don't try to pin this on her," Robin ordered, glaring hatefully at his brother. "You have no idea the suffering she went through. You have no idea what type of pain she felt."

"What about you, becoming an outlaw and leaving her to be with the druids-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE," Robin roared silencing his brother. "THEY THREATENED TO HURT HER IF I DIDN'T PROTECT THEM AND THE FOREST!"

"Then you should have left," Tristan sighed.

"And come to you," Robin chuckled without humor. "You would have turned us away the moment we came walking up to the village."

"I would no-"

"Then what about when I came to you when I was 15 and asked to stay the night and you gave me money to stay at the tavern? You know how much that hurt me," Robin sniffed. "I was so excited to see you and for you to see how much I've grown and you send me away."

"Robin I never meant to hurt you-"

"No, you just didn't want to be seen with someone like me or god forbid anyone find out I'm your brother. Your ashamed of me, since the moment I was conceived."

"Your too young-"

"I am 22 years old for god's sakes and have fought in a war myself, I am not a CHILD," He yelled, straining against the ropes to strangle his brother.

"I said you are too young, not a child," Tristan yelled back.

"What the hell do you know," Robin spat. "Your 27, not older than me!"

"I am a knight," Tristan sounded miffed.

"Oh, not this again," Robin belittled. "Bringing up the damned Knight card again! Is that all you can say, the only one thing you can hold against me!"

"Robin-"

"How about you just shut up and we just make kissy faces at one another; call it a day and convince that crazy husband of yours that we've made up."

"Are you insane," Tristan snapped. "He's not someone you lie to, he can sniff those things out like a bloodhound. And you will seriously regret that you are even alive after he's done with you."

"Then what do we do," Robin groaned. "We're never going to get along and that's a sad fact."

"Robin I want to be a brother to you but your making things so difficult-"

"Me, me making things difficult. Says the man whose ashamed to have a half druid brother. The man who left in the middle of the night leaving no note or anything and who never came back. You never wanted to be my older brother," tears began to stream down his face as he looked at his shell shocked older brother. "And you have no idea how much that fact hurts me.."

"Robin-"

"Don't talk to me," he whimpered, sliding away from Tristan. "I fear that if you continue I might fade from grief and pain. I want to live…."

"Please, Robin. Look at me," Tristan whispered. "Your not going to fade-"

"You know nothing of Druids," Robin sniffed. "Francis is barely keeping me alive with her love. After Mother died I was sure I wasn't going to make it to 25 and I was right. And now I might fade again because the person who I love the most unconditionally doesn't...I'm not going to make it too the Hanging Gardens."

"Robin, you're not going to fade. I do love you...more than you could ever believe. The reason I sent you too that tavern was because I was in a bad position then," Tristan choked. "Some of the knights wanted to hurt the people closest to my heart and I had to prevent them from doing so….even if it meant sending you away. I wanted to be there for you, but until the situation was stabilized…"

"Why didn't you just tell me, be it letter or in person," Robin protested.

"I couldn't risk them intercepting it and finding it," he sighed. "I felt...so, so horrible having to so those things to you. I wanted to be there for you and I wanted to be the big brother I was supposed to be...but I couldn't."

"That why you sent a message to never come Camelot," Robin sniffed.

"Yes," Tristand admitted. "I felt horrible writing that damned thing, but it needed to be done. My king couldn't figure out who was threatening me...no matter who he interrogated."

"I never knew," Robin sniffed.

"Those are my biggest regrets in life…"

"Hahh, were one screwed up family," Robin chuckled. "My dad was a druid and mother a mortal woman and your's was a general with alien cells injected into him and he went insane and tried to destroy the world."

"Yeah," Tristan sighed. "Yeah, we are."

"But I guess it's not soo bad," Robin hummed. "If you stop hating my girlfriend I might stop hating your husbands."

"Don't talk down to them and I won't talk down to her,"

"Deal."

"I do love you, Masked Bandit," Tristan whispered.

"I would like it if you called me by the true name. That name is long since forgotten," he chuckled humorlessly.

"The greatest thief of them all," Tristan teased.

"Shut it," Robin blushed and they laughed laughs that were never done.

* * *

"Okay, while their sorting things out," Bedivere huffed while coming back into the clearing. "We need a plan to storm into the Hanging Gardens."

"First off," Jeanne spoke up, "We need to know if there is another master here. Semiramis cannot be here without one and assuming she's on the side of the Grail."

"So we have a Master Servant pair to defeat. And considering the caliber of Semiramis, we can assume that her master is one powerful mage," Paracelsus murmured everyone shifting uneasily. "Denzel has some top quality magic circuits, for being first generation, if I can train him then we will have more backup support."

"We'll need to start moving now," Boudicca informed them. "With her familiars no doubt she'll be able to gauge our strength."

"Okay, at noon we march."

* * *

"Master," Semiramis appeared in the hall which held the Greater Grail. "You called?"

"Yes," Shirou told her, his body and voice tense. "We need to leave."

"Master? What-Watch out," She yelled, summoning chains to grab him and fling him to the side. She dematerialized quickly as a beam of pure magic shot out right where they once stood.

"What is the meaning of this," She demanded, coming next to her master.

"You two are no longer needed…"

"We had a deal Einzbern! Or does the pride of you family mean nothing to you," Shirou growled.

"I care little for it. I want more…"The woman moaned.

"Who knew that the ever vailent and kind Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern could become corrupted."

"DIE!"

* * *

Things are getting tense and serious! Comment on what you think is going to happen next.


	38. Betrayal

"Come!" Justeaze yelled, summoning forth servants to defeat Shirou and Semiramis.

"How did this happened," Shirou coughed, summoning forth his Katana.

"Master, please focus on getting out of here," Semiramis said.

"Alright."

* * *

 _Shirou hummed as he looked through some of his old things. Each reminding him of his path, whether it be in Wutai, Midgar or Japan. Each were precious and something he held close in his heart._

 _"Oh brother...if only you didn't serve within the turks. Then perhaps you could have been saved," Shirou breathed, a wistful tone in his voice. "I love you with all my heart but…."_

 _"Come forth...Shirou Amakusa." He sighed as the voice of Justeaze resonated through his head._

 _"I am coming master," he told her before setting his things away with care. After placing the box on his bed he set off down the long halls of the castle they inhabit, Semiramis' Hanging Gardens above them. He bowed as the doors to the throne room opened to reveal Justeaze and the Greater Grail. "Hello. What is it you need my master."_

 _"I have seen what you and Semiramis have been up to, merely playing with those master servant pairs. Why not destroy them?"_

 _"I thought perhaps that you would like to watch them suffer, like you watched all other servants you summoned that failed to serve you loyally," He smiled._

 _"Yes," she purred. "Their despair and pain were beautiful...but they become more power with each day they bond! Have you not noticed!"_

 _"Hah, no," he chuckled nervously._

 _"Or perhaps...that you still hold that stupid ideal of saving the humans of your world," she mocked._

 _"What...what do you mean," he breathed._

 _"You honestly believe that this Grail and myself would grant such a foolish wish," She chortled. "You think that the salvation of humanity will actually help you?"_

 _"You...you lied to me," Shirou breathed. "But our deal!"_

 _"That 'deal' as you say has no meaning whatsoever," she laughed at Shirou's face. "You were merely a pawn to find those pitiful master and servants that wish to destroy me to prevent me from devouring their worlds!"_

 _"You plan to-" Shirou choked. "But I was meant to bring forth salvation to my world! It is my duty!"_

 _"Well to bad," Justeaze laughed. "I want more power! More! I need more!"_

 _"How dare you," Shirou yelled._

 _"Well are you going to try to defeat me, or will you still serve me, if you do I swear you can live and save all other humans who survive my hunger," She purred._

 _"Do you promise," he sneered, glaring at the mocking eyes of Justeaze._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Very well, I shall call Semiramis to tell her of the turn of events."_

 _"Master," Semiramis appeared in the hall which held the Greater Grail. "You called?"_

 _"Yes," Shirou told her, his body and voice tense. "We need to leave."_

 _"Master? What-Watch out," She yelled, summoning chains to grab him and fling him to the side. She dematerialized quickly as a beam of pure magic shot out right where they once stood._

 _"What is the meaning of this," She demanded, coming next to her master._

 _"You two are no longer needed…"_

 _"We had a deal Einzbern! Or does the pride of you family mean nothing to you," Shirou growled._

 _"I care little for it. I want more…"The woman moaned._

 _"Who knew that the ever vailent and kind Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern could become corrupted."_

 _"DIE!"_

 _"How dare you," Semiramis yelled, summoning forth her chains._

* * *

"Come!" Justeaze yelled, summoning forth servants to defeat Shirou and Semiramis.

"How did this happened," Shirou coughed, summoning forth his Katana.

"Master, please focus on getting out of here," Semiramis said.

"Alright."

"Caster and Archer come forth!"

The ground rumbled beneath them as golems sprung to life, larger and more powerful than any mage could create.

"Avicebron," Shirou couched, slicing off a golem's head. He barely managed to dodge the bullets that rained down upon him. "Counter Guardian."

"Sorry, but I've got order's," the man sighed, summoning his twin handguns.

Semiramis had no time to help her master as she was pelted with various noble phantasms.

"You are-"

"Two mongrels...honestly both of you are not worth my time," a blood eyed blonde sighed as he surveyed them. "You there..deal with them."

"Oh...ho..hoho..ho," the last man chuckled, an insane look upon his face.

"Be careful Semiramis, that is Mephistopheles! A demon within Biblical mythology! He made a deal with God and tried to pull the man down to hell!"

"Hoho," the clown chuckled. "You know of me! Perfect! Dragging you down to hell shall be nothing but breeze!"

"Master," Semiramis yelled as she dematerialized and reappeared next to him. Grabbing him she transported them to the throne room of her hanging gardens. "Go! Go far my Hanging Gardens!"

The floating fortress began to move swiftly, faster than the servants could get to it. The golden archer merely watched bored as the mocker of the Gardens of Babylon went away.

"Tch...that filthy mongrel will see what a mockery she has created," he growled. "I will ensure it."

"Hmm, will they ally themselves with all those children," Justeaze mocked, laughing wildly as she thought about it. "How...how pathic! Amakusa Shirou Tokisada!"

"I will go and begin the preparations for my Noble Phantasm," Avicebron said.

"Use any and all materials in which I have collected in my time in this endless void," Justeaze grinned maliciously.

"My thanks...master." Avicebron bowed before heading out.

"You Archers," Justeaze questioned.

"I'm going to take a nap," the dark skinned one mumbled walking away.

"I'll be walking around, don't call me for something trivial," the other snapped.

"Leave clown," Justeaze ordered, making the demon pout before skipping away.

* * *

"Master…."

"I must speak with them," Shirou coughed. "Get me to those Servants!"

"Understood."

* * *

Even I am confused about this chapter and I have no idea why! Comment on what you think and what will happen now!


	39. The Beginning of the End

"Hey…"Robin said as he entered the clearing. "What is that?"

"The Hanging Gardens," Jeanne yelled, getting into battle position.

"We are not here to fight, Maiden of the Flag," Semiramis' visage showed up on a screen with ancient Babylonian script behind her. "We request a non lethal meeting with all of you. Please…"

"What about your master, is he apart of this 'we'," Edmond asked, eyes glowing.

"Yes. But I cannot come down, my master is grievously injured-"

"Convenient," Astolfo scoffed.

"Please I need your caster to look at him! He is going to die," Semiramis begged, voice turning desperate as she looked at them. "Wd can do a binging magic pact if you so wish, but I swear I will not hurt you! Our enemies now align."

"Who is our enemy," Nero demanded. Her face and tone serious, she was the Emperor she was famed to be at that moment. "We will not consider having such a meeting with you, much less heal your master unless you tell us."

"You know of the Einzbern yes, the ones who helped create the Grail Wars in order to reach Heaven's Feel with the Tohsaka's and Matou's," Semiramis began. "The woman who allowed herself to become a terminal between the greater grail and those who wish to us it, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, has been long since corrupted with the evils of man. She gather's a mass of servants now. The longer we wait the more time she has to gather her forces!"

"Very well, take us up," Nero nodded and all of them suddenly found themselves in a large throne room, with a bloodied man on the ground.

"Your master I presume," Paracelsus asked as he strode forward, getting gloves on as he knelt down.

"Yes, he is-"

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. A fellow Ruler class servant," Jeanne finished. "But why here?"

"Did you say Tokisada," Shelke asked, looking down at the man with something akin to disbelief.

"Yes...is he too from your world," Jeanne asked.

"It's hidden deep in the files of Shinra, but Tseng, leader of the Department of Administrative Research or the T.U.R.K.S., that was his last name. And records as well showed that he had a younger brother who went missing shortly after he became a full fledged T.U.R.K."

"What does it-"

"Tactical Unit Reconnaissance Killing Squad," Boudicca sighed. "More black ops than researchers."

"And Shirou," Shelke inquired.

"He was a Christian in the time of great change in Japan. He lead the Shimabara rebellion after the persecution and death's of many other followers of our faith. He managed to get the castle in which the Shogun had resided, and they managed to stay off any attacks. He was eventually betrayed and killed."

"To think that you could figure out my whole life story," Shirou dryly chuckled, his face twisted in pain as Paracelsus pressed down hard on one wound.

"Master," Semiramis breathed. "Are you alright?"

"Calm Semiramis," he whispered. "I will be fine. We have much to discuss, mostly concerning Justeaze and the servants she has begun to summon."

"What of them."

"There are four that we know of," Semiramis began. "One will certainly give us trouble, not to mention the other three. I sense she will summon more archers to her side."

"Who are they?"

"Two Casters. Avicebron, a master of golem summoning. He is most likely trying to activate his noble phantasm which needs preparation like my hanging gardens. But he able to summon them is mass," Shirou grunted as Paracelsus helped him sit up. "Then there's a nameless archer, who is seemingly corrupted by evil, his very essence reeks of it. Then the demon of time, Mephistopheles, who no doubt is a total wild card and will be very hard to predict."

"The last is the most predictable and yet the most worrying as he is not an archer you would wish to come across," Semiramis breathed. "Gilgamesh of Urk has been summoned to her side."

"The King of Heroes," Edmond choked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately not," Semiramis huffed. "I sadly had the misfortunate of being subjected to his form of weaponry, which is the major problem."

"I take it that his weapon is not something that is what we call a weapon nor is it simply a Noble Phantasm," Jeanne prodded, sighing at Semiramis' stiff nod.

"Those weapons he shot out of those gates were all noble phantasms. But the gate itself is a weapon, thus nullifying the classifications of those weapons as Noble Phantasms," Semiramis explained.

"That indeed will be a problem, especially since many weapons were known to be coated in poison," Jeanne murmured.

"Then I best stay away from them, I have an innate skill which enhances a poison which is either in the body or in the air, so i'll have to fight one of the others," Robin sighed.

"Any idea as to who else they might summon," Nero asked. She was still in serious mode and that made many people worried and scared.

"My guess would be more archer's. Perhaps Atalanta and Chiron. Those of Divine Origin," Shirou grunted. "Something to ensure that we are unable to fight against them. We need to attack them as soon as possible."

"Your condition…"

"How fast can you get us there," Boudicca demanded.

"By sunrise at the latest."

"Very well."

Shelke stood up and held out her left arm, which glowed with command spells. "Will both you and Shirou become my servants?"

"Yes."

* * *

WITH THE MASTERS

"Tonight's the final battle," Marlene gasped.

"Yes. Our enemy is the Greater Grail itself. No doubt the only reason that you were able to summon us and brought forth to this world...is because the grail used it's magical energy to do such. While your blood comes from our father's worlds, which acted as a reactant," Paracelsus sighed as he braided his hair.

"We are at a major disadvantage here, we have no lancer and thus we cannot successfully deflect all the archer's attacks," Nero grumbled.

"Our main focus is who is going to face Gilgamesh," Charlemagne piped up. "Semiramis and Shirou are out of the question as we need their knowledge to dismantle the grail."

"I will," Boudicca spoke up. "I will face the King of Heroes. I am the Warrior Queen of Victory. Though I never won any battle that was actually important...I have a reputation to keep!"

"That is essentially suicide," Nero protested. "It would be better suited for Jeanne or Edmond to-"

"No," Edmond spoke up. "This is Boudicca's fight. The Warrior Queen of Victory, but never of any battle that meant something vs the King of heroes."

"Boudicca," Shelke sighed ,looking the woman who had been with her for three years, deep in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am," She nodded resolute. "This I am certain of."

"Okay, we need to figure out the others."

* * *

THE CASTLE

"Master, what are we to do with the Hanging Gardens. It will not be easy to infiltrate," a young woman with cat ears and a tail asked as they watched the moving fortress advanced through a magical projection.

"To think they are actually foolish enough to come here head on, not even a full day after they escaped. Filthy Mongrels," Gilgamesh snarled.

"Ohoho! This will be fun," The demon caster yelled out, everyone flinching at the shrillness of his voice.

"Avicebron," Justeaze snapped. "How long until your noble phantasm is ready to be summoned?"

"I simply need a reactor core, and then I will be able to summon forth him with no trouble."

"What type of core do you need," Justeaze demanded.

"Something with a strong magical essence," he replied.

"Would a mage child be alright?"

"As long as they have powerful magical circuits."

"Then your in luck," Justeaze grinned as she flicked her hand and the body of a young child flopped to the ground. "Us him for the magical core. I was simply planning on using him as food, but your Noble Phantasm is more important."

"I will summon Adam forth now," Avicebron bowed as he grabbed the kids hair, and dragged him away.

"Atalanta, stand guard on top of the highest tower. If they somehow manage to get past Avicebron golem, shoot them down," Justeaze ordered.

"Of course," she nodded stiffly, twitching at the urge to run after the child, but the Grail's hold over her she couldn't.

"You there clown and Emiya, I want you at the gates," She snapped.

"Waterver," Emiya sighed as he left with the laughing clown. They soon left only Justeaze and Gilgamesh who looked at the Hanging Gardens thoughtfully.

"Leave that woman who dared to make my beautiful gardens into such a mockery to me," He growled.

"I was planning to," Justeaze smiled soothingly. She had the King of Heroes under her control, so a win was simply guaranteed.

"I as well sense something or someone more interesting."

* * *

The final battles approaches. Their first trials is neigh! Comment on what you think will or should happen next!


	40. Golem Keter Malkuth

_"Born of mother Earth, let thee take in the Wind of wisdom, drink deep of the Water of life... A brand of Fire shalt rest in thy hand, removing thee from the Devil of disease. Thy rancor shalt sunder thee, yet thy love shalt cleanse thy blood… Let thee be a colossus, soaring amongst the highest peaks. Let thee be stone, unyielding and firm. Let thy form befit thine office... our guardian, our leader, our great foundation...Thou art of earth yet not of earth, of man yet not of man. Thou shalt rest in paradise. Thou shalt rule it, for we would be led to its gates by thee. Thou art Dream. Thou art Hope. Thou art Love. Thou art the First Man, bearing the Holy Spirit Ruwach... thy name be Adam."_

The summoning circle glowed a bright light as Avicebron finished the incantation and the young mage child was absorbed into the Golems body.

With a mighty roar did Avicebron's greatest creation and his dream come to life.

Golem Keter Malkuth.

"Go forth Adam and spread Eden to this poor barren world. Create a world in which brings salvation to my people and ensure no one is sad," He ordered. "Destroy those who would dare destroy such light such as yours!"

The golem gave a roar of acknowledgement before walking away, toward the Hanging Garden which was just visible beyond the horizon. With each step that Adam took, flora and fauna grew in abundance, making the world beautiful and him more powerful.

"Soon no one will be able to defeat you as long as you live," Avicebron breathed, watching in awe as his beloved creation go forth. "Beautiful…"

* * *

"Hey guys," Kytes called, as he looked out of the courtyard they all were in. "What is that thing,: He pointed and everyone rushed to see.

"Avicebron Noble Phantasm," Shirou and Jeanne breathed.

"Adam, the Primordial Human. An Autonomous Reality Marble," Shirou groaned.

"What can he do in his Reality Marble," Nero demanded.

"No idea. The mass amount of magic is clouding his abilities," Jeanne sighed.

"Siegfried and Tristan," Marlene yelled. "Go and defeat that monster!"

"Astolfo, make sure he can't get up," Kytes joined in.

"Jeanne, I trust you to lead them," Ceodroe nodded. Jeanne smiled before raising her banner.

"Let us go. Tristan I trust you to be on point and attempt to shoot it down," Jeanne ordered, looking at the archer with a kind look.

"Hmph, I won't attempt too," He sneered. "I will shoot it down."

"Good," Siegfried nodded. "Gawain, I require your assistance!"

"Alright, let's go," The knight of the Sun cheered as he ran to the edge.

"Alright Hippogriff let's go," Astolfo cheered as he jumped of the edge and was caught by his trusty steed with a shrill cry.

"Let's go Siegfried," Gawain yelled as he and Siegfried proceeded to jump off the edge, falling toward the approaching Giant.

"Please stay here and stay safe. Once the giant is distracted, please head to the castle," Jeanne addressed them before jumping down.

"All of you, please get inside. I will take point and try to attack from above," Tristan implored.

"Make sure they all live," Boudicca smiled before ushering all of them inside. Only Marlene stayed, the girl promising to head in once she finished what she wanted to say.

"Marlene," Tristan smiled lightly, gently kneeling down to look at the teary eyed girl. Setting his bow down he brought the girl into a loose hug, whispering soothing words as she trembled in his arms. "Everything will be alright. We will all come back to you and we shall all fulfill our promise to you."

"It's okay if you don't," She whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I just want to spend as much time with all of you as I can."

"Go inside," he whispered, placing a light kiss upon her temple. "We will all return."

"Okay," she sniffed releasing his neck and running inside, leaving him with an aching heart. Releasing a regret filled sighed, he grabbed his bow and went to his best vantage point and began shooting arrows, he will not fail her.

* * *

"Hiiyyyah," Gawain yelled as he slashed at the golems arm. He cursed when it began healing itself. "So it has instant healing," he informed them, rolling away as the being swung its stone sword.

"Those in Eden never bleed," Jeanne recited, grunting as she tried to prevent her being crushed under its weight. Her arms shook as she held up the banner, ensuring she wasn't crushed under its massive hands.

She stumbled forward as the Golem's weight suddenly left and looked up to see Astolfo flying away and the giant having multiple arrows embedded in it's skull.

"Ruler," she heard Astolfo yell. "You alright?"

"Yes, thank you very much," she yelled back. "I am in your debt, but we must hurry!"

"Yeah," Gawain grunted. "Seems like this guy is connected with the earth and whatever he touches becomes Eden. Thus it gives him more power, but he's still being created!"

"And he's nearing completion," Siegfried roared as he sliced off some fingers, only to growl as they grew back.

"I have a clear shot of his creator, do you wish for me to take it," Tristan yelled, his eyes trained on the man with a mask.

"Take it! So he can't make any more golems to hinder us," Jeanne yelled. Tristan nodded, before releasing the arrow, everyone watching as the streak of pure light shot from the Hanging Gardens to the castle, and hit its intended target.

Avicebron's head snapped back as the arrow embedded in his head, falling back onto the ground as he did so, under his mask though was a smile.

His body began to disappear, but he left with no regrets; Adam was born and they were unable to stop him.

"The Caster is dead, but his Noble Phantasm is still here," Tristan thought as he gazed down on his comrades struggling to fight against the giant.

"The Caster is dead! But the Giant yet lives," he hollered, shooting more arrows.

"With his feet connected to the ground, we won't be able to kill him," Siegfried told them as he aimed for the Giants ankles.

"We need a plan of attack," Jeanne grunted, redirected a swing.

"Me and Siegfried could use our noble Phantasms to try to get rid of him," Gawain offered. "But he'd need to be off the ground."

"Get your Phantasms ready boys," Astolfo called. "I have something that will help!"

"You best hope," Jeanne grunted as the giant slammed it's club onto her banner. Her heels dug into the ground as she fought against the immense pressure that it was putting on her.

"Alright then. TRAP OF ARGALIA," Astolfo cried as he swooped down and thrust his lance into the giant's legs. With a flash of magical energy the Golems legs were gone and he began to fall backwards, his body have no connection to the ground.

"BALMUNG!"

"EXCALIBUR GALATINE!"

A beam of sunlight and phantasmal magical energy shot toward the core center of the Golem and both Gawain and Siegfred went through it. With the power of their noble phantasms they destroyed it core with a single strike and the giants magical energy was cut off.

When it's body hit the ground it did not get up or even seem to be regenerating. Instead it crumbled into dust and sank into the ground, Avicebron's noble Phantasm was gone.

"Semiramis please retrieve us," Jeanne called, raising her banner in the air. A glyph appeared under them and they free fell into a tunnel of black, but it did not last for long as they soon were falling in the main throne room.

Sticking their landing they sighed in relief as they saw everyone else there, even Tristan.

"Where's Astolfo," Charlemagne piped up, looking around. "Wasn't he on the ground with you?"

"Last I saw he was flying away from the 100 ton giant rock falling on him," Tristan remarked. "I couldn't see much after that, as both your Noble Phantasms shined so brightly."

"I sense no one in the air right now," Semiramis informed them. "There seems to be no one in the air at the moment. Yet no one landed in my gardens."

"Your saying he's gone?"

"No, my command seals are still here," Kytes spoke up. "Didn't you say they go away once your servant is dead?"

"No, they become spotty, with no connection. Like a faded painting, but yours are still bold," Shirou observed, gently grabbing the boys hand. "He's likely still alive. But….captured."

"They have him," Charlemagne wheezed.

"That is my best guess."

* * *

"Hey let me go," Astolfo yelled as he struggled in the dark skinned gun wielding archer's grip. "Your hurting me!"

"I should kill you because of your stupid appearance and annoying voice," he growled, glaring down at the lithe hero who became silent. But that didn't stop him from struggling as they made their way down a grand hall. Two homunculi opened the doubles doors to the throne room and both entered to be met with the sight of Justeaze who gazed hungrily down at them from her throne.

"You have brought me a grand prize," she purred, strutting down her throne to grab Astolfo's face.

"Sorry, but I'm taken," he gave a cheek smile, failing to notice Justeaze piercing gaze.

"In more ways than one, in the past at least," she crooned, smiling as the pink haired male tensed at the implication.

"What do you mean," he gulp, eyes nervously looking around.

"The great Charlemagne killed his queen out of anger once it was revealed that she had planned to frame his beloved Paladin, Astolfo, of treason and have him executed or worse for the king, exiled. She did it for the love of a man who never loved her. For he had been carrying on an affair with the knight in which she intended to frame since the moment they were decreed to be married," Justeaze gave a shark tooth grin at Adolfo's shivering form.

"Yeah, so," the man in question challenged. "He went a bit crazy...but it all worked out in the end."

"Oh your forgetting the best part," Justeaze fake gasped.

"What," the normally cheerful man ground out.

"When your cousin Ronald tried to reason with the king, he became angry and...crazed. He locked you up within a tower for two years, believing deep in his heart that you would leave him. He did all that he could to convince you yo love him and be with him forever. Even if some of the the methods he used were unsavory…"

"I love Charlemagne and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind," Astolfo spat.

"I know," Justeaze chuckled. "But with all that love, you harbor much hate. So I am going to help that hate come to light and have you kill your beloved Emperor."

"Ha," Astolfo laughed. "As if you could. I have forgive him for all that he's done to me!"

"Lies," Justeaze purred sensually into his ear. "And this will bring out that ugly side."

Astolfo opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words blood came out as Justeaze shoved something inside of his chest. He felt the archer release him and the small man fell to the ground, his body was on fire and he felt something move through his blood. That feeling of fire slowly spreading through him.

"Wh...what did you do to me," he coughed, more blood splattering to the floor.

Though instead of bright crimson. It was near black.

"I have given you the heart of a corrupted divine being, so you managing to suppress its desire for revenge is unlikely."

That was the last thing he heard before his mind went fuzzy.

 _ **"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! CHARLEMAGNE!"**_

* * *

The final battles approaches. Their first trials is neigh! Golem Keter Malkuth was summoned. Comment on what you think will or should happen next!


	41. Fallen Apart

"Damnit," Charlemagne yelled as his fist slammed into the wall. "Why target him?"

"Get yourself together," Shirou snapped. "We're approaching the castle and there is someone on the top of the tower."

Semiramis pulled up a magical projection and Charlemagne growled at the sight.

"I thought Astolfo killed his alter," Kytes said.

"That's not his alter," Shirou informed him. "He didn't have a pulsing heart of black magic. That is Astolfo. He's as well saying something. Semiramis."

The Empress nodded, flicking her had to have audio playing, and what they heard shocked them.

"Come out Charlemagne! It is high time that you pay for what you've done to me! NOW," he hysterically yelled, glaring up to the Hanging Gardens.

"What is he talking about…"

"Come out now," Astolfo howled to the sky, seemingly lost in his fantasy of whatever revenge he dreamed of.

"Incoming," Gawain warned as he focused behind Astolfo.

"Oh ho ho ho! How sweet! I really want to see the despair that you will bring to your beloved and loving husband," Mephistopheles cackled as he watched.

"That….that man isn't a loving man," Astolfo choked. "He's….he's a monster! A monster!"

"What have they been telling him," Charlemagne breathed.

"What have you been avoiding is the more appropriate question," Shirou shot back. "Obviously it connects to you and yet you have no memory of it. So what do you think it is?"

"He'd been avoiding you lately," Nero reminded him.

"Semiramis," Bedivere warned. "Bombs!"

"Are those pocket watches," Henry asked.

"Well he is the demon of time," Shirou sighed.

"If he thinks something like that will damage or even slow down my hanging garden...tch. He is a fool," Semiramis scoffed. With a simple flick of her hand she sent a beam of pure magical energy at the clown's attacks and had them explode right in the air.

"Ehhh," the demon whined. "No fair!"

"Die," Semiramis blandly snapped. With another flicked a beam shot out from the slabs again and headed straight for the demon.

"Casseur de Logistille: Destruction Déclaration," Astolfo roared, the spell tomb within his hand glowing a bright light before it's pages flew out. Forming a shield around them, it managed to stop Semiramis' beam.

"Wah-" She gasped.

"That spell tomb. We won't be able to attack him tonight if he remembers the books true name," Charlemagne sighed.

"Why is that," Semiramis demanded as she commanded her dragon tooth beasts to fly.

"Because...Astolfo is special like that," he sighed. All watched as Astolfo Charged toward the hanging gardens, their eyes widening at the feat he just accomplished to get out of a warrior's grip.

"Was...was that a Dimensional Shift," Jeanne gasped.

"Yes, but he can't keep doing that forever. He'll or more accurately speaking, Kytes, will run out of magical energy and thus he will only be able to fight."

"Still he will be hard to get into fight as long as he is able to use such an ability," Shirou mumbled.

"Not if you send me in, and I fight while you take care of the rest," Charlemagne looked so regal as he said such, Standing tall and proud, chin jutted out and his hand clenched tight on his sword, gazing at the screen with blank eyes.

"No," Kytes spoke up. "No! We need to find a way to help Astolfo! Without sending you out to kill him!"

"I need to know what plagues my husbands mind Kytes," Charlemagne roared, whipping his head to look at his shell shocked master. "Your far too young to understand what it feels like not to be trusted by the person you love most in this life. The person you would move the sun and the moon from if you could, and he fears you. He fears you and is scared everytime you ask a mere question about what has happened! How would you feel?"

"I-"

"Oh wait," Charlemagne mocked. "You don't know. Your a child! You will never understand! How could someone like yo-"

Charlemagne gasped as someone struck him and he fell to the floor in shock, blood spurted from his mouth as he spat out a tooth.

"How dare you talk to him that way," he vaguely heard Nero shout as she stood defensively in front of a still shocked Kytes.

"I need to go. Astolfo nears," Charlemagne signed, getting up. He wiped the blood from his lip and dusting his armor, he began to leave with a few parting words. "We will continue our conversation later...Master." The door shut with a large bang and Kytes merely slumped on the ground, eyes downcast as he simply sat there.

"He was out of line," he heard Gawain whisper, feeling the knights warm hand ruffling his hair. "And once he gets back...we'll all give him a stern talk."

"Yeah," Marlene cheered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need you to mobilize," Shirou cut it. "It seems that Atalanta was summoned and the other archer, the one with guns, is heading straight toward us."

"We have no Lancer's," Siegfried informed him. "Going against Atalanta, a famed hunter of Artemis, is simply pure suicide."

"We simply have no other choice Siegfried," Shirou yelled. "We have Justeaze to stop and that takes precedence!"

"Mobilize the Hanging Gardens then," Bedivere hollered. "And utilize it's floating beams! Keep the archers in the Vanguard and have Jeanne take the rearguard!"

"Ah, I've missed that tone of voice," Gawain purred. "How sweet."

"Focus, pervert," Bedivere snapped, tossing a belt at him. "This is not the time for jokes. Our master's will need to head to the main citadel within the castle, once Justeaze is defeated they will head back to their worlds."

"Alright!"

* * *

"CHARLEMAGNE," Astolfo roared as his king came into view.

"Alfie," he smiled fondly.

"How...how dare you use such sweet words. Use that horrid name you gave me…"

"I'm sorry," Charlemagne whispered.

"You finally remember…"

"Those two blank years of my life….have finally comeback. What I did to you…"

"You can apologize with your death!"

"Sorry, but that is out of the question."

* * *

 _"That whore," Charlemagne yelled as his messenger handed him the correspondence letter._

 _"My love," Astolfo whispered, kneeling down to take Charlemagne's hand in his own._

 _"Nothing you need to worry about," Charles promised, caressing the pinkettes face tenderly and kissing him sweetly. In his hands was the proof that his wife had transpired to have Astolfo assassinated._

 _She would pay._

 ** _TWO MONTHS LATER_**

 _"Charlemagne! Stop this," Astolfo pleaded as he stood onto the balcony watching as fourth wife, Luitgard, be lead to be beheaded. He knew that Charlemagne had killed his other three wives for him, but this was getting out of hand. "Charles…"_

 _"Silence," he hissed. Astolfo continued to pester him to spare the woman her life and simply exile her and leave her to die in the wilderness, his anger rose._

 _Why would he try to save a woman who wanted to kill him? He saw the letters to various assassins, he saw the elaborate plans. Why, even after all the other women who tried to kill im; why did he aspire to save them? His anger final boiled over and he did something he never thought he would do._

 _He backhanded Astolfo._

 _The crack echoed in the full courtyard and many gasped as they watched the loveable Paladin crumple to the ground. Their king heaving in deep breaths, eyes wide as he stared at the terrified look of his former wife._

 _"What are you waiting for," he cried. "Kill that bitch and burn her body once it's done!"_

 _"No," Astolfo screamed as he watched Luitgard get beheaded. He gasped in pain as he was roughly tugged to his feet and dragged deep into the citadel. Up a tower, he was thrown into the jail cell at the highest tower._

 _"Why," Charlemagne cried. "Why do you try to save those whores who desire to kill you? You see that plans and the correspondence! So why?"_

 _"Because they don't deserve death," Astolfo yelled, getting to his feet. "They don't deserve it!"_

 _"Do you not love me anymore!?"_

 _"I will always love you," Astolfo breathed, shocked. "I will only ever love you! You know this!"_

 _"No…" Charlemagne chuckled darkly. "I don't believe you!"_

 _"Wa-" Astolfo yelled as his Lover ran out the room and slammed the door shut. He heard the click of a lock and his heart plummeted. "Until you can learn to love me….you will never leave me! You hear me? I cannot lose you! Not now, not ever!"_

 _Everyday Charlemagne visited and asked the same question._

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _Astolfo lost all faith that anyone would save him. His King was too far gone within the darkness and he could only go along...but Charlemagne was not content._

 _"Ch-CHARLES! NO," Astolfo cried in fear as the man pushed him down._

 _"You have to love me," Charlemagne whispered desperately. "I can't lose you. I just can't."_

 _For two years Astolof was kept within the tower and raped, Charlemagne demanding the same thing over and over again._

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _After the second year, they wed and Astolfo became consort. Charlemagne was released from his self induced darkness, but remembered none of what he did._

 _Astolfo unfortunately remembered everything. He would always remember. He would never forget that feeling of helplessness and the feeling of...the feeling of…_

 _Hatred._

* * *

Charlemagne, in fear of what he thought his father would be like; tried hard to not be like him...but would revert to what he believed his father was like in blackouts. They could lasts from as little as a few hours to as long as years. Comment on what you think! What do you think will happen next!


	42. First Fallen

"Hah," Astolfo roared as he thrust his sword toward Charlemagne. The Emperor merely blocked, he knew he couldn't keep up the game of cat and mouse forever…

One of them had to die.

Charlemagne sighed as he gazed sadly at his husband. The Love of his life and the one who made his days bright and happy. The smile that was on his face as he thought about those times turned bittersweet as he recalled the horrible things that he had done to his husband.

Beatings. Yelling. Kicking him to the ground. Rape.

Rape.

Charlemagne wanted to cackle insanely as he thought about what he did. How? How could he allow himself to become what he feared the most, he idly thought ducking under Astolfo's sword. He had a vision of what he thought was his father and tried to steer clear of that path, but in the end he ended up exactly as what he tried to run from.

Funny how fate loves to screw people over. Huh?

"Alfie, Alfie, Alfie," Charlemagne murmured his beloved nickname over and over like a matra as they continued to exchange blows. He knew what he had to do, and he was numbing himself so it wouldn't hurt as much; because if he was clear minded while he did it...he would surely impale himself with his own sword.

Charlemagne jumped back , landing a few yards away from the seething Astolfo, he cocked his head to the side to watch as his husband fought the demons within his head. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he got into thrusting position, his eyes narrowing as Astolfo got in control of himself.

"No powers," Charlemagne murmured. "No enhanced speed or strength. All my self. All my own."

He began running, keeping the speed that of which he as a human could have run, and kept his strength in check. He would kill his husband like a human.

Because they were both humans.

Astolfo roared and thrust his Grimoire to the sky, a beam of black magic shooting out of it.

"So...that darkness changed the defensive weapon and gave it some offensive properties, huh," Charlemagne chuckled, pulling his arms back and shoving his sword deep within Astolfo's heart.

Charlemagne shook lightly as blood splattered onto his hands and coated his face as Astolfo spat out some of the crimson liquid. He caught the pinkette as he fell forward, turning to lay him on the ground, removing his sword from the lithe man's chest; shushing him and pushing his hair back as he gasped.

He gave a smile of relief as the others eyes opened to reveal their normal color of lilac, not blood red.

"Mo...move," Astolfo choked as stakes impaled various places in Charlemagne's body. The paladin watched as Charlemagne let out a pain chuckle, blood pouring coupously from his wounds as he kneeled over Astolfo; in a vain attempt to protect his husband from his own attack. "W..why…?"

"Cause that is what a good husband and king does...for their loved one," he coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. "I am so sorry for all that I have done...for all the pain and suffering I have caused you…."

"I have forgiven you long ago," Astolfo whispered harshly, hand shaking as he brought one up to cup Charlemagne's cheek. His king and husband hummed at it's familari warmth and placed his hand over Astolfo's. He kissed the appendage gently, sighing as the last of his strength fades and he collapsed next to Astoflo; smiling as he embraced him.

"I…" he wheezed. "I was so mean to Kytes before I came out to fight you," Charlemagne chuckled dryly. "I had planned to apologize once everything was fixed...but deep down I knew that was impossible.."

"It will be some time before we die...I can only hope Tristan takes pity on us.." Astolfo sighed.

In a matter of seconds each found a arrow embedded in their hearts, and gazed happily to the advancing Hanging Gardens.

"Thanks," both murmured, eyes closing as they held one another close. Their bodies turned transparent before bursting into golden light.

* * *

Tristan sighed as he lowered his bow; it was for the best after all that they have quick deaths. It is what they deserved after all.

"Did you have to do that," Billy asked, looking at Tristan with a slight glare.

"You wouldn't understand. You lived in a time where medicine was more advanced and could easily save more lives, in our time...it was best for us to do this," Tristan sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the place they once were, feeling uncomfortable.

"They could have lived," Billy muttered.

"Perhaps," was all Tristan offered before setting his gaze back in front of him. "But we cannot dwell on it, we have things to do."

As soon as he finished, the sky lit up and the sky rained arrows.

* * *

Inside the throne room Semiramis grunted as the Garden sustained damage from the divine attack. Kytes was next to her, tears freely flowing down his face.

A few moments ago he felt blinding pain go through him and both his command seals vanished. It didn't take much for them to figure out what had happened.

Charlemagne and Astolfo had killed one another.

"We need to take out those Archers," Shirou growled.

"I will take Tristan and Fran with me," Boudicca stepped up. "Fran will get his attention and while I engage him, Tristan will try to find weak points in his armor."

"Go," Marlene told Tristan, hugging him tight. He hugged back and kissed both his husbands goodbye before hopping onto the Queen's Chariot.

"My brother and I shall endeavour to take down the Huntress," Bedivere told them. " I wish to fight with him by my side once more."

"I accept."

"I hope to see you once this is all over," Marlen sniffled as they hugged her. Bedivere kissed Gawain goodbye and nodded for Semiramis to transport them to where they huntress was.

"The other archer isn't in the right state of mind right now, so Paracelsus mind helping me? You too Billy," Gawain called, the two jumping.

"Why us?"

"You know how a person fights with a gun," Gawain told him simply. "And Paracelsus can provide backup support and a last line of defense."

"You two go," Denzel ordered, Marlene nodding along with him. "Jack and Henry will fight against that clown guy."

"Alright, let's head out," Paracelsus sighed, looking forlorningly around.

"Master, me and Hood are going to head out with the siblings," Francis told Iris as Jack and Henry prepared to leave.

"We're going to sail the whole ocean and explore all the forests at my home," Iris snapped playfully. "I'm be your first mate. Don't you dare forget."

"Never," Francis boomed, smiling brightly before hugging the girl. Robin gave a finger wave, still smiling from when his brother engulfed him in a big hug. He still could hear the words his brother uttered in his ear as he embraced him.

 _"I will always love you little brother," He breathed. "Once this is over...I swear upon my honor as a knight I will do all in my power to be the brother you deserved."_

"We will return," Henry promised, looking Denzel deep in the eye. "Hyde still has some moves he wishes to teach you."

"Kay," Denzel blused. For some odd reason, Hyde got along with both Marlene and Denzel teaching them rough hand to hand.

"Were going to play and have fun once we get back," Jack cheered.

"I hold you both too that," Denzel chuckled.

Soon it was just Jeanne, Nero, Edmond, Shirou and Semiramis. The master were watching the screen with wide eyes.

"It's up to us to defeat Justeaze," Shirou murmured. "We can do this."

"Yes, we can."

* * *

Two are dead. Oh no! What happens next gets serious and heavy. What do you think will happen? How will they die? How will this end? Comment on what you think.


	43. Battle Against the Archers

"I will admit she is quite versatile," Bedivere sighed as he and his brother ducked behind a stone wall. Both grunted as the wall shook with the force of her arrows, eyes narrowed as they assessed the situation.

"We need a distraction, then someone come up behind to her to take her out," Bedivere signed to his brother.

"You do the distraction," Siegfried signed back. "I don't need to get in close like you."

"I'll try to get all of her attention focused on me," Bedivere nodded. Without another word or sign, he ran out and dodged arrow after arrow shot at him.

Atalanta rose a brow as the younger and smaller of the duo came to go against her and kept an ear out. She had admit he was as swift as a huntress and his eyes showed his heart which burned bright.

But she was contracted to Justeaze and thus she had a duty to perform, and she would do it.

No matter who she had to kill.

Her senses went into overdrive as the young one was suddenly right above her. Her eyes widen.

'H...how,' her mind frantically thought as she brought her bow up to blocking the arching strike. 'How did he get so close without me noticing?'

They were caught in a tangle of slash, dodge and jab. Atalanta had to admire how serious he was taking the battle, and admit that he did match her in strength.

She grunted when the damned silver arm connected with her side, but didn't allow him to pull back. Grabbing it with both hands she spun around a few times and released him flying up toward the sky. She wasted no time in shooting a barrage of arrows at him.

Bedivere groaned as the arrows pierced his body, but he refused to give up. Drawing his hand back he threw his sword toward her. Atalanta gasped and rolled out of the way as the blade connected with the ground, creating a crater around where she once stood.

She jumped back as a flash of silver slashed through the cloud of dust and she saw the bloodied visage of Bedivere, multiple arrows sticking out of various parts of his body.

"I admire how you fight to protect you young master, for that I respect you," she bowed once they stood far enough for her to do so safely.

"Your words do me honor, my lady," he gave a bow as well, his voice sincere. "But as a Knight of the Round...I swore and oath to those I serve and I do have a promise to keep. Soo…"

"All us to wrap this up quickly," Atalanta finished, drawing her bowstring back, eyes flicking to his glowing silver.

"Indeed," he gave a secretive smile, before taking a few steps back.

"The evil dragon falls, the world reaches the setting sun. Felling blow- _ **BALMUNG**_ ," she heard the other roar. With a curse she turned to shoot the other man, only to gasp a a column of pure phantasmal energy shot toward her.

"This is an offering to the two Gods. _**Phoebus Catastrophe!**_ " She quickly spoke, shooting two arrows to the sky. Once her fingers released the string did the energy hit her and send her flying to the wall of the castle. Her back connected painfully and she spat out some blood, feeling her ribs break and pierce some of her organs.

She would bleed out in a matter of minutes.

"Devour my soul and take flight! Silver meteor! Dead End... _**Airgetlam!**_ " Suddenly the coolness of metal resonated with the warmth of her blood from her chest as the smaller man's hands pierced her chest.

"Good move," she comments, spurting out more blood.

"I thank you," Bedivere whispered, gently settling her down on the ground.

"But you should leave," She whispered.

"We need to secure the citadel to the best of our abilities, come br-ach," Siegfried gasped as the first of Atalanta's noble phantasm pierced him.

"Brother-Ah,"Bedivere cried as the arrows pierced him. Light rained down upon them, killing both of them near instantly as they were bombarded with the rain of arrows.

"I told you."

* * *

"Wh...who…" Marlene cried as two command seals disappeared.

* * *

" _ **SON OF A**_ -" Billy cried as he took cover behind a rock formation. He fired off Thunderer like mad, trying to hit the dark skinned, acrobatic freak. "What the hell is he!"

"Language," Paracelsus pleaded as he took cover next to Billy, his breathing harsh.

"Well won't matter once we dead," Billy snapped, opening fire once more. "Gawain is going to need an opening if we want any hope in landing a hit on that freak."

"I don't know how to make one," Paracelsus snapped. "What about you?"

"I use dirty, underhand tricks," Billy growled, ducking as their shield was pelted with a rain of bullets. "You think i'm some army leader? I robbed trains and killed people outside of the LAW!"

"Why are you yelling," Paracelsus shrieked. "I'm a average mage, not a fighter! Have you seen this stick thin body?"

"Why are you two arguing about whether you can fend him off or not," Gawain growled as he dropped down, blood caking parts of his body. But other than that he was fine. "We just need to disorient him for a few moments at the best. Paracelsus, can you look into what he fears most."

"I saw a woman right before we attacked," he admitted. "The projection will only be an image. It won't be able to speak or move."

"Better than nothing," Gawain admitted. "You distract him."

"Great," Billy moaned, reloading his gun. "What about you? Gonna use that fancy Noble Phantasm?"

"Nope," he chuckled. "I'm just going to stab him. I'll see you later."

"Did he say he was going to stab the man," Paracelsus squeaked as he channeled his magic into his final jewel.

"Yeah," Billy sighed. "And here I thought I was crazy." Without another word he opened fire on the man, grunting in pain as the others bullets would hit or graze him. He kept moving to the next formation. He needed to keep moving and keep the freaks gaze on him.

Paracelsus bit his lip as he fingered the jewel, his eyes flicking back and forth between Billy and the other man. When Billy hid behind another rock he flew the jewel in front of it and shielded his eyes as it flash a brilliant light.

* * *

Emiya Alter froze at the sight of that woman. Of course she would come to help them, that ever compassionate and horrible woman. How long would it be before they too fell victim to her malice; disguised as her everflowing compassion? Her warm amber eyes stared deep into his soul, his hands tightened around his weapons. His fingers quivering over the trigger.

"You here to avenge those followers that I killed," he barked, eyes burning deep holes into her's. But she remained unmoving and unbending. "I killed millions to save the world from you and your band of freaks! You ain't no Prophet! You are a demon!" He tried to go on, only to realize that she hadn't moved or so much as blinked. With a growl he shot at her feet and felt his anger boil over as she disappeared once the jewel was gone.

Whipping around to the largest rock formation he jumped high in the air and landed right in front of the calm caster.

"So...she was something," Paracelsus gave a light chuckle before gasping as his throat was grabbed and he was dangling in the air. "Re...reminds me of when I was killed.." he wheezed, eyes closing in pain as the hand squeezed.

"How about I make this a bit more painless for you," Emiya growled, putting the barrel of his gun directly onto Paracelsus' head.

"Please."

"PARACELSUS," Billy roared, opening fire on the alter. His eyes widened in horror and his heart sunk as the man threw Paracelsus into the line of fire and the bullets connected with his body and blood spurted from the points of impact. He choked when the last bullet connected with his head and it was flung back. The caster's body dropped to the floor and began to disappear, Billy sinking to the ground in horror.

"That was your fault," Emylia chuckled, walking over calmly to the horrified archer. Raising his gun he shot the other, watching as his brains splattered against the floor, and smiling as the loud thump of his body hit the ground. "Now that pesky Saber."

When he turned around to looked, he felt something cool enter his body, before something wet, stciky and warm splattered all across his chest and back.

"Die," Gawain said plainly, but his eyes burning with righteous fury. He grunted with pain as bullets entered his body, but never let up his glare as he sliced open the corrupted man. He stumbled to stand as he moved away, jolting as a shockwave shook the very ground he stood on.

To the right there was a giant tree of lightning, and he could only imagine what was going on.

"Those kids are going to die," Emiya muttered, struggling to raise his gun. "They are never going to get home."

"Silence filth," Gawain snapped, raising his sword, impaling him in the head.

The exact moment he shot his gun, hitting Gawain right between the eyes.

Before he died, a thunderous roar of lightning echoed through the sky.

* * *

"I only have one now," Marlene was in hysterics. Denzel was in a daze as he stared at the two command seals on his chest. Only two….

"Why," he murmured, fingers ghosting where the other two once were.

* * *

"To think that a mongrel like her was able to nearly put a scratch on me," Gilgamesh snapped, brushing himself off and kicking Fran's horn to the side.

Boudicca let out a wail as she looked at the wreckage, her heart bleeding for her granddaughter's sacrifice. It was in vain and they all knew it.

" _Let me...use it," Fran pleaded as they took cover from his Gate._

 _"No," Boudicca snapped, glaring at her Granddaughter with intense eyes. "We can defeat him without you needlessly sacrificing yourself!"_

 _"Pl..please," Fran cried her eyes filling with tears. "Wa...want you...to...to see….brother...again"_

 _"I will never be happy without you by my side," Boudicca cried, hugging her granddaughter close. "Please don't.."_

 _"Please...please…," Fran pleaded, eyes boring into Boudicca's._

 _"Boudicca," Tristan sighed, his eyes open for once. "This might be our only chance to weaken him."_

 _"But-"_

 _"He needs to die, otherwise the others in the hanging garden can't advance' Tristan snapped, flinched as a blade flew too close by him. "Please, allow her to do what she wants!"_

 _"Bu-Wa-FRAN! No! Come back! FRAN," She cried out, watching as the berserker dodged weapon after weapon._

 _"Oh, the mindless beast wishes to face me by herself," Gilgamesh chuckled. "Don't think for a second mongrel that you have what it takes to face me!"_

 _More gates opened behind him and Fran let out another mighty roar as she jumped high in the air. She blocked sword, lance and spear; one after another, making her way to the bored King of Uruk. He gave a smirked and sent more weapons, only to tense up when she seemingly vanished._

 _His eyes scanned over the battlefield, his ears opened as he tried to locate her. The rustling of fabric made him look up and he stumbled as she landed on his shoulders. With a roar Bridal Crest-A Maidens Chasity impaled itself in the ground and opened up._

 _Her thin arms wrapped themselves around his throat and with her immense strength, squeezed tight. Electricity and magic she had collected over time flowed freely around him, growing more powerful as she released more of her limiters._

 _"Damned mongrel," Gilgamesh choked, trying to wrench her off._

 _"You are coming with me…" she growled. "Lightning Tree of Crucifiction...BLASTED TREE," she roared, her last limiter being broken. Without anything holding her back, the tree of pure magic and lightning erupted and both Boudicca and Tristan were thrown back by its sheer force._

 _Fran felt content as her circuits began to fry and be incinerated. She would do anything for her grandmother or Shelke. Her father may not have loved her or ever looked at her with pride, but she knew those two loved her._

 _Billy. Billy was funny and sweet. He saw her as any other woman he knew, and he teased her, flirted and treated her like any other woman. Perhaps in another time...they would have been together._

 _What a sweet dream._

 _With a final burst of energy, the Noble Phantasm collapsed on itself and self destructed._

"Calm yourself Boudicca," Tristan urged as the Queen tried to charge toward the golden king.

"Boudicca you say," Gilgamesh hummed thoughtfully. "Not the famed Warrior Queen?"

"I am," Boudicca roared. "Do you wish to fight me, King of Heroes! The man that Slaughtered my Granddaughter!"

"She did that to herself," he chuckled. Tristan jolted at the change in his tone...it was sadder than before. His eyes softened ever so slightly as he gazed upon the crying queen. "Will you avenge her?"

"Come my beautiful steed!" She roared, her sword pointed to the sky. A thunderous roar, similar to her rage, echoed through the area.

"Come, Queen of Victory," Gilgamesh chortled.

"DIE!"

* * *

Six more are dead, bringing our body count up to Eight. What do you think of their deaths? What do think will happen between Boudicca and Gilgamesh? What do you think will happen to the others? How will this end?

Comment Below!


	44. Gilgamesh and the Time Demon

"Boudicca," Tristan yelled as she mounted her steed, being held back by golden chains. "Stop it!"

"Come Brian! Go," Boudicca cried as her steed gave a mighty neigh an ran full speed ahead. "Go!"

"Will you succeed in your endeavors to avenge your Granddaughter? Queen of Victory," Gilgamesh hummed to himself as he opened gate after gate to fire at her. He admired that fire in her eye, the burning passion she so openly showed.

But in the end it will be her downfall.

He raised a brow as she continued to dodge the projectiles so effortlessly, making it look like child's play.

"Impressive," he murmured, eyes trained on the growing visage of the queen. A gate opened next to his limp hand and out popped a sword, to which he grabbed and then a strange looking device which was left floating next to him.

He watched impassively as the steed was impaled, falling to the ground with a neigh of pain. His attention was on the seething queen, her eyes wild. And just as she did while riding her steed toward him, she defected weapon after weapon with her blade.

She ran at a speed so impressive, a testament that the rider class were the third swiftest on their feet, just behind Assassin and Lancer; that he had to smile at the battle that was to come. His face broke into a grin as she swung to take his head.

My, how audacious of the Queen.

Boudicca gave a feral growl as her blade was parried. Rage coursed through her veins like wildfire, but her mind was clear.

Kill that gold piece of shit.

They were locked in an intense battle, Boudicca carefully calculated her strikes and her parries. She couldn't afford a slip up with someone like him. One tiny misstep and then game over.

Tristan struggled against the chains, not willing to give. Because a Knight of the Round Table never gave up. He watched with concerned eyes as the two royals duked it out with each other. Both their faces impassive as they exchanged blows with one another; neither gave the other any indication of weariness or anger.

He gulped as the blows created wind break after wind break, and sent a prayer of forgiveness to his brother.

He wouldn't be able to be there for him after all.

Boudicca snarled as they came face to face, her eyes burning with fury as she started deep into his blood red cat slit orbs. His cocky smirk made her want to wipe it off even more.

Jumping back she gave a mighty war cry and bolted full speed ahead, Gilgamesh raising a brow as she seemingly vanished in the air. His eyes flicked upwards and he smiled at her agnered face. Her blade a mere inches from his forehead. She was wrapped up in most of his chains. His beloved chains Enkidu.

"Tell me Queen," He murmured loud enough for her to hear. Taking out the strange clockwork device it shone a bright gold before becoming a complex sword. "Do you know realize it?"

Without another word...He shoved his beloved Ea into the Queens body.

With a gasp she spurted out blood, all onto Gilgamesh's face; but he did not care. This blood was of a worthy adversary, someone who fought for what they believed in; no matter how foolish they knew it was.

He could remember a time when he was like that.

"Yes," He heard her whisper. "I realize it now. I was too caught up in avenging a death...I had forgotten of a life that needed me...how dumb am I?"

"Many of us often forget the others when one important person in our life is taken away," Gilgamesh told her. "You are not to blame. You are one of the few who have realized their mistake."

"That is supposed to make me feel better," She gave a bark of laughter, coughing up more blood. "I would prefer it..if we just kept beating the shit out of one another."

A simple flick of his head made the chains release her body and he caught her limp body as it fell toward him. Ea was still embedded in her body as he supported her. "I promise this to you," He whispered in her ear. "That should we ever meet again in my gardens...you shall never be bored. For I shall offer you all the joys my garden has to offer."

"Now your just trying to flirt," she chuckled, but it was weak and strained. "Sorry...but i'm a taken woman…" those were her last words before she disappeared. Blood stained his face, armor and Ea as he moved to gaze at a horrified Tristan.

"Know this Mongrel," he boomed. "She had died with no regrets. She dies with honor and I acknowledge that. I will so the same for you." With a flick of his hand, a divine arrow pierced his heart and he fell to the ground, disappearing in seconds.

* * *

Marlene gave a pain filled wail as the final command seal disappeared, while Shelke merely stood froze as she gazed at her arm. Denzel and Iris merely worried for their servants.

* * *

"Mother-" Robin yelled as he kicked away another time bomb. "How many of those things does he have?!"

"Who knows," Francis growled as she fired shot after shot. The clown merely twirled around them, laughing maniacally. "But I refuse to lose another!"

Jack had unfortunately lost her life after she tried to use her Noble Phantasm-Maria the Ripper. As she was about to land the attack he vanished as she fell face first into a pile of tik tok bombs. Henry had not taken it well.

"I'm going to rip that clown apart piece by piece," Hyde roared, red eyes glaring insanely as he stared at the man.

There were only about five things that Jekyll and Hyde agreed on. 1-There master was a good person and deserved a good education. Academically and Physically. 2-Florence Nightingale is someone they would both love to court. 3-There mother was the most important person in their lives. 4-This group they all formed was there's and there's alone. 5-No one messes with their little sister.

"Hyde, don't do anything crazy," Robin urged. "Think about Denzel!"

"He killed my little sister," he roared before taking off, running erratically to avoid the random bombs being thrown.

"Aww is big bruda going to avenge his little sister," the clown mocked, cackling evilly as he threw more clocks at the Berserker. "Here have some time to help with it!"

"F**king bastard," Hyde howled as he came close enough to strike. The caster gasped as the blade managed to slice his skin and actually gazed at the enraged berserker with serious eyes.

"Oh, your real mad, huh," his voice was several octaves lower and deeper. "Well I guess I better get serious."

"Do you even know what serious is, clown," Hyde drawl, clutching the knife tighter.

"Yeah."

Without another word he raised his hand to launch an attacked, but had to jump back at the barrage of bullets and poisoned arrows.

"How 'bout you stay still," Francis yelled, shooting.

"I would rather not be destroyed by that Lady of the Grail," he howled in pain as bullets pierced his skin. "She can be rather intimidating when you annoy her. Which is all I seem to do!"

"Gee...I wonder," Robin sighed. He was useless in the terrain they were currently in, since he needed a forest to fully use No Face May King to its full capacity. That and he had little to no time to say the activation to his Noble Phantasm.

"If me and Hyde buy you time you think that you'll be able to unleash your Noble Phantasm," Francis whispered as she fired shot after shot to the demon.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Iris just informed me that they are entering the castle now. We just need to distract him from going to help."

"Alright, time for the final Voyage," Francis chuckled, her gun clicking in her hand.

"No it's not," Robin sighed. "Like we both promised. We'll...explore the seas and forests of her world!"

"Yeah," Francis smiled, pecking him on the lips with sad eyes; before heading out onto the battle again.

Hyde growled in annoyance as he rolled away from another bomb; it was getting harder to get closer to the loon. Seems as if his own insanity was keeping him protected.

With a mighty roar he ran toward the clown at full speed, making him freeze slightly at the bloodied blur which ran at warp speed toward him. The caster had no time to react as he was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach.

" _ **DAMN YOU**_ ," Hyde roared in his ear. "I will kill you...as revenge!"

"You..you talk too much," Mephisto wheezed, giving a devilish grin as he shoved a pocket watch inside Hyde's body. With a cackle he jumped away and watched as the man convulsed at the bomb exploding inside of him, before he was ripped apart by the blast. Limbs and organs flew about, splattering around the area and hitting a horrified Francis in the face.

"Ohhh," the deranged caster admired his handy work, not paying attention to the woman who cooked her guns.

" _DAMN YOU_ ," she cried, shooting bullet after bullet at the clown who merely took a few hits before she heard the tell tale signs of ticking underneath her. Francis merely closed her eyes and sighed.

"We're going to explore all the world's...right Iris?"

With the last tick, it exploded and Francis was flung backwards, already disappearing as she hit the boulder.

"Three rats down, one to go," Mephisto hummed, looking around. "Come out little rat~ Where are you~," he sang off key. He was about to continue until an arrow hit his shoulder, making him stumble back a bit.

Letting out a soft 'tch' he ripped it out and crushed the little thing in his hand, before looking sulkily around.

"That all you got," he mocked, walked forward . Seemingly bored and uninterested.

"Bow of Prayer. Yew Bow," suddenly Robin Hood was in front of him and fired another shot. Mephisto merely waited for it to hit, thinking it was another little arrow.

Too bad he didn't know the conditions of that Noble Phantasm. One shot to inject the poison. The next to activate it and at times cause instant death.

"Ow, that actually sti..sting," Mephisto slurred as he felt the poison course and burn through his veins. "Damn...you got me…but... I also...got you!"

"That's fine," Robin whispered. "Sorry Iris...maybe in..another life," he murmured, gazing sadly at the sky before pain.

* * *

" **NO! NO! NO! NO!** ," Iris yelled over and over as the command seals on her arms vanished. Ceodore drew her into a tight embrace, keeping an eye on Denzel and Marlene who both took solace in one another's presence.

As of that moment only he, Charlotte, Hiakari and Shelke had servants left.

Shirou watched from the throne with Semiramis, gazing sadly at the children his heart clenching as they would never see their beloved companions again. He gently placed a hand on Kytes head, the boy had fallen asleep after crying a damn near ocean for Charlemagne and Astolfo.

Especially after the way he and Charlemagne left things. And he never did see Astolfo free of his darken cursed.

"We have arrived," Semiramis gravely informed them. "I sense a servant."

"Boudicca was unable to defeat him after all," Jeanne murmured. "I sense something else."

"Angra Mainyu or Justeaze, from what I can tell," Shirou informed her. "For what I could gather from my time with them, because this universe has niether Alaya or Gaia, he was not able to fully corrupt the greater grail as of yet. By us being here, we've prevented him from being able to implant himself within the grail.."

"But there still is a chance that he's managed to implant himself in the Greater grail," Jeanne sighed.

"They just need to get to the Grail and then everything will be over," Shirou said.

"You get them to the grail," Jeanne ordered. "I will take the King of Heroes."

"I shall join you Holy Maiden," Semiramis spoke up. "He no doubt wishes for my head for the mockery of this place. I will fight alongside you."

"Semi-"

"Please, Shirou," she whispered, looking at him sadly. "Go and see you brother once more. You deserve it."

The man clamped his mouth shut and nodded, eyes sharp and ready for battle.

"Well, me and Edmond shall take you all to the main citadel. While we engage the woman, all of you head to the greater grail and wish to be returned home," Nero told them.

"Nero! I can't live without you," Hikari cried desperately clinging to her legs.

"Please," Nero pleaded, kneeling down to look him straight in the eyes. "You must."

"Come, we must go."

* * *

Fivemore are dead, bringing our body count up to Eleven. What do you think of their deaths? What do think about what happened between Boudicca and Gilgamesh? What do you think will happen to the others? How will this end?

Comment Below!


	45. The End if it All

"Damn it," Nero cursed as another burst of dark energy made its way toward her.

They had made it to the throne room with no problem, Gilgamesh was nowhere to be found and were met with the greater grail in all it's glory...along with Justeaze.

She made it apparent that she was going to kill them all, them absorb their life energy and souls for nourishment before moving on to their master's worlds.

From what the two Rulers could tell the Grail wasn't fully corrupt yet. Justeaze was currently drawing power from it; but was unable to bring the corruption in with her, thus preventing Angra Mainyu from being absorbed into the grail.

So there was a slight chance that it could be used than destroyed.

"We need to get them to the Greater Grail," Shirou groaned, his hand clutching his Katana tighter in his hands. He was scared and nervous...he would never see his brother again. He had come to terms with that once he began to lead the rebellion, and he came to terms with his approaching execution. "They need to come in contact with it to go home…"

"Then we need to get rid of Justeaze," Semiramis reminded him. "If we don't then she will be able to bring them back as many times as she needs. And she won't bring them back a third time."

"Tch," Edmond growled as he caught the dark energy ball. "I will admit her hatred surpasses mine," he whispered. "What confuses me is why she hasn't already chosen to devour a world yet."

"Arrgah," Justeaze howled in pain as Jeanne slammed her pole into her body, being flung to the side.

"How do we get rid of something like her," Jeanne called, grunting as she struggled to not be dragged toward the mass of darkness. She tried to back up, nearly losing the grip on her banner sighing in relief when Nero cut the wires.

The Roman Emperor charged forward, her every beloved blade bursting with flames. Her eyes flaming just like her sword, her voice booming as a tornado of rose petals fluttered behind her.

"Veil of Petals. Rosa Ichthys!"

Justeaze was still trying to get her bearings as Nero propelled toward her; the blade glowing like fire. With a strong arc up the blade cut through her like butter and Nero sighed in relief as the woman dropped like a rag doll.

"NERO," Shirou yelled, eyes widening as a blade of dark energy pierced through her body and flung her across the chamber.

"NO," Hikari shrieked, eyes widening in horror as Nero dropped limp from the crater in the wall she created.

"Tch, try surviving that," Justeaze snarled, trendails of darkness snapping around her. "Kill them!"

"Get behind us," Jeanne ordered, slashing at a trendail.

"FUCK-NEVER SAY THAT," Edmond yelled as he fell to the ground; a trendail wrapped around his leg. Charlotte was frozen in fear as she beheld her guardian, shaking in fear as a trendail shot past her ear.

"Try to bear with what I am about to do," Semiramis boomed, eyes sharpening as she summoned eight circles. Chains shot out, wrapping around the waists of all the masters, before pulling them back; releasing them into the hall.

"SEMI-" Shelke's angry yell was cut off as the marble doors closed, separating the two.

"How chivalrous," Justeaze cooed, eyeing the door with hunger. "You shall be my main course! Those children shall be my desert!"

"Shut it," Shirou howled, bring down his Katana as he suddenly appeared above her. "Tell me! Why in all the time that I served you, you never devoured one of the worlds! Were you waiting to do so in front of the children?"

"In the end you are simply a child. A younger brother who lived for his brother's attention," Justeaze murmured. Shirou choked when she grabbed his neck, holding him up in front of her. "A child. All energy...any and all! I will devour all the energy that has walked into my halls and I shall use it to conquer and corrupt all worlds!"

"Release him," Semiramis ordered, shooting more chains. She choked as Shirou's body collided with her and they flew through a few columns before hitting the wall.

Shakily Semiramis raised her head, watching as both Edmond and Jeanne attacked at once; Nero not far behind her face full of determination.

"Semiramis when the time is right...use your other Two Noble Phantasms," Jeanne echoed in her mind, the Empress of Assriya jolting at the request. "As I am under the assumption that you have transported us inside the Hanging Gardens."

"Very well," she agreed, detangling herself from Shirou; the man quickly rejoining the fray.

Justeaze growled in annoyance as more of her attacks were blocked and not hitting their target. She hated how they were landing blow after blow upon her, she needed just a moment to gain her bearings and then she would be able to dispose of them...but they were persistent in their attacks.

"Now! Semiramis!"

All four of them jumped back as Semiramis finished her chant.

"Arrogant King's Alcohol-Sikera Ušum…"

"Tch...this thing is strong…" Nero grunted as the poison filled the chamber. She was currently using her Imperial Privilege, and it was being used to the max. "You Rulers...and Avenger," she grunted toward them. "So Justeaze needed more magical energy to get to the worlds, and we just so happened to be summoned."

"Justeaze has weakened, our energy would just replenish what she has lost." Shirou commented. "So, she will summon the beast that will ensure Justeaze is gone?"

"Yes," Semiramis sighed, coming up and dismantling the attack. "Come and be filled…"

"So this is Basmu," Edmond gaped, watching as the beast devoured the woman. "But I feel that this is too easy…"

Just as he finished that sentence the beast exploded and suddenly they were wrapped up in chains. The chains glowed, slowly drawing their mana and making their skills and strength null.

"I don't know of whatever the force is that summoned you to this world to stop me, but I gave you form," Justeaze howled. "I can take it away! Just because I was weakened by trying to break the barriers of the world and by the divine poison doesn't mean I am invalid!"

It was clear she was weakened by the divine poison and Phantasmal Beast, but not for long unfortunately as they fell to their knees weakly.

* * *

"What is going on," Ceodore yelled, banging on the door angrily as they head the sounds of battle suddenly cease.

"I still have two sets of commands seals," Shelke informed them, "so they are not dead yet."

"Same with me," Hikari and Charlotte piped up.

"I still have mine, but that doesn't explain what is happening over their," Ceodroe kicked at the door, huffing angrily as it remained unmoved.

"Quite admirable for them to fight against someone like her," a voice drawled. They all shrieked in fear, turning to watch with weary eyes as a man in golden armor approached. "Though that woman who dared to make a mockery of my sacred gardens must be punished, I hate the woman who summoned me even more."

"You would go against your own master," Charlotte whispered, looking up at him with watery doe eyes. His expression softened slightly as he beheld her, slowly he reached out his hand and placed it upon her head.

"That woman is not someone worthy to be called master nor a human...I will not let her disturb my Garden any longer...Besides, she is weak. Unable to break apart the forces that defends your world. Unable to go against those called Cosmos and Chaos. The Grail sentient and aware; knows of your wish, you need only speak it and it shall be done."

"But…"

"Once she is gone head to the greater grail, then you will be able to head home," He said to them, opening a golden portal, shooting divine weapon after weapon at the door, tearing it down.

With a huff he entered, still firing weapons at the staggering Justeaze who howled in agony as the poisonous weapons pierced her skin.

"You!-I am your master!"

"Mongrel," he snarled, "You think you control me? Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. How foolish," Gilgamesh chuckled. "Truly, you are far more pathetic than dirt and the worms that crawl within it."

"Come on," Denzel snapped, urging them to run up the steps leading to the giant column of energy at the middle.

"NO!" Justeaze yelled as they touched it, a booming voice echoing through the chamber.

 _"What is your wish?"_

"Kill Justeaze, get rid of this evil and corruption and send us home," They all yelled, holding hands as the winds whipped around them, the column pulsing with energy.

 _"Very well."_

"No-aaahhhhh," Justeaze screeched in agony as the grail purged her; melting away-taking the other servants with her.

"Oh...Preator live well…" Nero murmured, eyes glistening with tears as she looked at Hikari.

"I...will come and get you," Edmond promised, reaching a hand shakily out toward Charlotte.

"I will always be with you...little cousin," Jeanne called, smiling as he clutched her Rosary closer.

"Tch...tell my brother to lighten up a bit," Shirou called, smiling as Marlene nodded.

"Forgive me...I was a bit intense," Semiramis chuckled, her body fading with the others.

"Know that the red haired queen died with Honor," Gilgamesh huffed. "Be at peace with that."

Both the masters and remaining servants disappeared and the world they inhabited for little over a year vanished.

"Bedivere…. _you lied_."

* * *

All the servants are gone! The Grail, uncorrupted due to the various forces of the universe of Final Fantasy granted them their wish! What did Bedivere lie about? What do you think will happen when they get back home after a full year in another world? What did you think of this 1st half of the ending?

Comment Below!


	46. Back Home

Hikari gasped as he suddenly found himself back inside the imperial palace, in the clothes he wore before the journey. For a moment he thought everything that happened was a dream, until her pulled out the necklace that Nero had given him.

 _"Umu," she hummed happily as she laid the necklace around his neck. "Should you ever visit my beloved Rome I will know that you are someone important to me!"_

 _"Really," Hikari breathed._

 _"Indeed," in the setting sun, her hair glowed golden and her smile blinded him._

 _"Your the best," he cheered, tackling her in a hug, their laughs echoing in the halls of the Hanging Gardens._

"Nero," he murmured, heading back home. Along the way, nothing really got to him as he was entranced at the sight of the necklace. Once outside his home, he sighed and placed it back within his pocket and squared himself for a beating once he entered.

"Oh, back so soon," Maria asked as she took out a pie from the oven.

"How long was I gone for," Hikari approached.

"Mmh, an hour maybe two. I thought we wouldn't see you till sunset," she hummed, not noticing Hikari's incredulous expression. "Well you rest up until supper, won't be long."

"Okay," he answered dazed, mechanically heading up to his room and plopping down on the bed.

A few hours….

With a heavy sigh he tried to remember. Nero. Marlene. Denzel. Charlotte.

Everyone.

* * *

Ceodroe woke with a gasp as a bird cawed loudly, looking around warily he noticed where he was. Looking longingly at the empty clearing, no sign of the dragon attack which brought him and Jeanne together.

"My prince," his ever loyal servant, Lorraine, called as she burst through the clearing. "There you are! Do you know how long we have been searching for you?"

At that he flinched and imagine what his mother and father would say about his year absence.

"Well-"

"Two hours," she huffed, glaring at him. "For two whole hours we have been in the forest looking for you and you have taken a nap! When you have a perfectly good bed at home!"

"Two...hours," he asked slowly, looking at her irritated face with confusion. "But..I..I was.."

"No time for dilly dallying," Lorraine huffed. "Your father has requested to speak with you, and best not keep him waiting any longer."

It wasn't a dream, Ceodroe knew that. The heaviness of the Rosary in his pocket confirmed that.

"You run off without a care and don't realize the fright you gave me and your mother," Cecil ranted as he scolded his dazed son. He stopped when he noticed that his son was looking past him and at an old family portrait.

"Is that woman Isabelle de Vouthon," Ceodore spoke up, surprising Cecil.

As far as he knew, his older brother never talked about his missing wife.

"Yes, she was abducted a few years before you were born and presumed killed," Cecil sighed, looking as his son gazed up at the woman sadly. "Get some rest, you look like you need it. Me and your mother will talk about your actions later."

"Alright," Ceodroe agreed. "I would also prefer to start lance or spear training when the time comes."

"Al..right," Cecil agreed, watching as his son left, his eyes lingering on his lost sister in law.

* * *

Charlotte sighed as she walked out of the warehouse into the cover of night, her best bet was to leave the city and scavenge. She had picked up quite a bit of survival skills from everyone and knew what to do.

As far as she knew, it had only been a few hours and most definitely real.

The pocket watch was her's and enough proof.

She just needed to wait until father came.

That's all.

 _Attendre et espérer_

 _Wait and hope._

* * *

"Get your fat butt off of me," Marlene groaned as she pushed Denzel off her; getting up she began to brush off the dirt from her clothes and made sure that the emblems were safe.

Three Knight of the Round Table emblems and one of a dragon.

"Well I would if you could these damn things off of my hands," Denzel grunted, holding his hands toward her, showing her that the handkerchiefs that were made for him got tangled.

"Only you would get handkerchiefs tangled around your hands," she huffed. Once his hands were freed she handed them back, sighing deeply as the roar of a Motor Cycle was heard. "Denzel," Marlene gasped, "Look!" As she pointed down Denzel's eyes followed and his heart dropped.

"The flowers...are wilted?"

"Do you…," Marlene pursed her lips before continuing. "Do you think the Lifestream made it difficult for Justeaze to get in? To corrupt our world like Jenova and Sephiroth did?"

"And whatever protects the others world did the same," Denzel nodded.

"Yeah...everything should be okay," Marlene nodded. "If our world can survive, there's should be practically untouched!"

"How should we handle Cloud and Tifa," Denzel asked, both walked out the church watching as Cloud approached with a trial of dust following him.

"We'll think of something along the way," Marlene assured him, heart pounding as Cloud stopped a few feet from them.

"Come one you guys," Cloud gave them a small smile. "Lunch is ready. You two been here the last two hours?"

"It...been two hours," Marlene gasped, Denzel a bit bug eyed. Cloud chuckled at their expressions, ruffling their heads lightly.

"Seems like longer huh," he joked. "This place is so peaceful, hours feel like years huh? I know the feeling. Come on, let's go."

"Only two hours," Denzel whispered shocked.

"Yeah," Marlene said, getting in front of Cloud while Denzel went behind the man. The ride was silent as they tried to comprehend what had happened, all while Cloud was staring straight ahead.

It wasn't long before they arrived back at Seventh Heaven, where they were promptly told to get washed up and change. As both Tifa and Cloud saw evidence of them sleeping in the dirt.

"Two...hours," Denzel murmured as he entered the bathroom.

"You lied," Marlene grumbled, holding Bedivere's embalm.

 _"Once this is all over, I swear upon my Honor as a Knight of the Round Table," Bedivere bowed, Gawain, Tristan and Siegfried following suit. "I shall accompany you to your world. We won't leave you."_

"You lied," She sniffed.

* * *

Shelke sighed as she walked into a meeting with the Tsvits, she already knew that she would return. Nothing more than a few hours would have passed, now she just had to wait.

Then she could leave.

* * *

"Hey Kytes," Vaan's voice yelled, making the poor boy jump in shock.

"Wha-Vaan," he exclaimed.

"You fell asleep as me and Penelo were collecting the materials we needed," Vaan chuckled, standing up straight, putting his hands behind his head.

"Thank goodness you found some shade," Penelo sighed, "lest you would be burning up for the two hours you were asleep."

"Two...hours," he gasped.

"Yeah, out like a light you were when we came to find you," Vaan chuckled. "Get your head around it while me and Penelo fire up the airship."

"Be right back," Penelo winked, smiling as she followed Vaan.

Kytes simply sat their dumbfounded, then he jumped, patting himself down and breathing in relief as he pulled out the Banner of Charlemagne and the Metal Eagle that Astolfo wore. The Banner was small, wrapped up tight and pinned closed by the Eagle.

"Would being a prince be cool," Kytes hummed as he walked toward. "I..forgive you…" he whispered, clenching the banner tightly in his pants.

"Ready to head home?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

"Yo Iris, been here this whole time," Gladiolus called as Iris came out of the wreckage of the castle.

"Ye...yeah," she mumbled, looking around shaken. Gladio gave a sad smile, smoothing her hair back and kissing the top of her head.

"Head home, get some rest. You've been in their for the last two hours and no doubt seen some nasty thing," he murmured. "We'll talk about it later," with that he gave a light nudge toward stairs and called for Ignis.

Gulping, she trudged the down the broken stairway, eyes looking over the wreckage. Similar to that other place, only this time it was populated. There was noise and movement and importantly...people.

Heading to the more quiet parts of town she smiles, straining to hear the ocean. She smiled as the phantom waves crashed against the sand.

Unconsciously she reached of the little knife that Francis had give her, smiling as she remembered how bashful the woman had been. She chuckled as she gripped the bottle of Yew poison, making sure to keep it locked up tight.

Robin...was so awkward giving it too her.

As long as she had them though, she would never forget.

Never.

* * *

So this is the end.

Five keep to themselves, remembering a time in which they learned too much, gained too much and lost too much.

One will keep to himself, only showing what he learned, gained and lost in his fighting.

One will hide in the shadows, using what she learned, gained and lost; never to be seen nor heard, just waiting.

One will simply wait for the time that she can be free; so she uses what she has learned, gained and lost; to help her wait.

Such bright children.

So heartbreaking for them to know what to learn something, to gain something and to lose it all.

So sad...

* * *

They are back home! And nothing but a mere few hours have passed! Can you believe it! This is the end! I have finished this story and I am conflicted about whether or not to make a sequel! What do you think!

Comment Below!

And goodbye perhaps for now.


End file.
